An Unknown World
by hpobsessor
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are pulled back in time. What will happen when Hermione falls for the imfamous Sirius Black. Will she want to go back if she gets the chance? HGSB, JPLE and some HPGW! R&R!
1. Something Strange

**Hey, hey, hey people. Okay so here is my first chappie! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (how sad is that), but I own the plot, so shove off! JK, LOL!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**An Unknown World**

**Chapter One**

**Something Strange**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled across the platform, she was waving her hand high towards the scruffy headed 7th year. "Harry! Over Here!" She bellowed still waving, this time grabbing his attention.

"Hey Hermione! How was your summer?" Harry said running over to her.

"Fine, you know same ol', same ol'. How about you?"

"Great. I went over to Ron and Ginny's the first week, so I didn't have to suffer any of the Dursleys." He said with a smile spread wide across his face.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked while looking around for the two red heads.

"Well Ron is off with you know who..." he was talking about Lavender Brown, Ron's beau for right now (at least that is what he said, she was his first girlfriend). "And Ginny is," Harry's smile vanished from his face, "actually I don't know where she is." They both knew that she was off with Dean Thomas.

"Awe don't worry Harry, she will realize it in no time. Don't worry you will get your chance!" Hermione said trying to cheer up her friend.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and have I ever been wrong?" Asked Hermione with a huge smirk painted on her face.

"Hell no." He said regaining his smile.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU JERK!" Harry and Hermione heard from a distance behind them. It was Ginny and she was talking, well actually she was yelling, at Dean.

Harry and Hermione instantly turned around to see, Ginny pushing Dean away, and then finally yell, "WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Ginny, don't do this, I didn't mean to kiss her." Dean yelled out, trying to grab her arm.

"He kissed another girl?" Harry asked enraged, "I'll kill him!"

Just as he was about to run off to probably kill Dean, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No Harry, you can't. Besides isn't this what you wanted? To have them break up?"

Harry stopped, and Hermione released his arm, "well yes, but not like this, it is going to take a while now, before she is going to want to go out with anyone else."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Does it look like she is happy about the whole kissing another girl thing, that means that she still likes Dean. God Hermione I would have expected you to know that, being a girl and all."

"Not all girls are like that Harry. You guys are always flirting, you two will get together within no time." She smiled at him.

"I hope you're right. It just hurts to see her hurt." He said giving her a small smile back.

"To see who hurt?" Ron came up behind them.

"Nobody!" Harry and Hermione said together, eyeing each other, to say that they would keep the whole Ginny/Dean thing under wraps for now. If Ginny wanted to tell Ron she would do it on her own.

"Right, whatever, well I'll just go get Ginny and Dean, and we can find a compartment then." Ron said stalking off.

"This could get interesting." Hermione said, with a hopeful smile that it wouldn't.

To Harry and Hermione's surprise Ron and Ginny came back within minutes, and it looked as though Ron found Ginny at just the right time.

Harry being stupid thought he would ask Ginny, "Where is Dean?"

Both Ginny and Hermione shot Harry a look to say, 'you know damn well where he is!' And Harry left it at that.

Thankfully Lavender and Ron, had been on the other side of the wall connecting the wizarding and muggle world, otherwise, Dean would be Ron grub right now.

"Yeah, Gin, where is Dean?" Ron asked.

"Oh he decided to sit with Neville and Seamus. I think we are going to take some time off from each other." Ginny said extremely calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, well maybe you and Harry can finally hook it up." Ron said under his breath, although everyone heard him, and Harry and Ginny instantly looked at each other and turned red.

They had always thought that Ron would hate them dating (they thought this separately, not knowing what the other thought), but to hear this was quite nice, and a relaxing thing to Harry. He was always afraid that if he set one finger on his best friends little sister, he too would become 'Ron Grub.'

"Right then, I think it is about time for us to find a compartment." Hermione said cheerfully as she led the way onto the crowded train. They found the same compartment that they had occupied for the last six years, (for Ginny it was five), and they made themselves at home.

"I think I am going to use the lav, I will see you in a minute." Ginny said getting up and leaving the compartment door open.

I eyed Harry, and he looked at me with a questioning face. "Harry go after her, she is obviously hinting at you!" I said, as his and Ron's face lit up.

"Really, should I?" Harry asked turning a little pink with a bright smile on his lips.

"Yes, why do you think she left the door open?" I asked, "Go ask her out!"

Without further ado, Harry got up and chased Ginny down the hallway.

"Was she really hinting at him?" Ron asked clueless.

"Oh honestly Ronald you can be so thick sometimes. They have liked each other since second year. Really I do wonder what goes on up in that brain of yours sometimes." She said smiling and shaking her head.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled after the red head.

"Oh hey Harry." Ginny stopped and turned around to see a black haired boy running down the corridor. She went slightly pink, but tried to act natural.

Harry stopped inches away from her face, and stopped breathing. He was stone cold, and didn't know what to say. He was looking in to her green eyes, and he saw exactly what she was thinking. It was as though her pupils were tunnels to her mind (a/n: haha I have no idea where that came from!).

He could feel himself drawing her closer to him, although they weren't touching each other. She sensed what he wanted to do, what she wanted to do, and so she did what she thought best. She moved closer to his face and tilted it.

She was taking her time, and it was driving him crazy. So he acted on this, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her lips into his. It wasn't long before they were up against the wall kissing harder and even more passionately. He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she gladly accepted, opening her mouth. He barged in, and they dueled with each other's tongue for about five minutes before they heard a familiar voice sound.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pot-Head and Mini-Weasel. It is about time you to hooked it up, believe me the whole school was getting a little tired of the two of you doing absolutely nothing!" Malfoy came up to them and taunted.

"Why the hell would you care, Ferret!" Ginny scowled.

"Oh, I don't care Weaselette. Believe you me, I would never care about you, that is Potty's job. I was just tired of having to get sick to my stomach, at watching the two of you flirting and then not hooking up."

"Call her that one more time Malfoy, and you will receive a whole new meaning to talking out of your ass!" Harry defended Ginny.

"Well at least we know he can act like a gentleman." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Leave, you bastard!" Ginny bellowed.

"Fine, fine, it isn't like I want to watch you two go at it anyway." Malfoy sneered and stalked off, in his Slytherin manner.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a smile.

"Anytime." Harry said going red. "So..."

"So."

"So what was this?" Harry asked.

"I think we just snogged each other senseless." Ginny said, as Harry went pink once more.

Then he smiled, and said, "No, I believe this would be snogging you senseless." Harry said pulling the red-head's face once again to his.

"What do you think they are doing?" Ron asked nervously, beginning to regret allowing Harry go after his sister. "They are taking an awful long time. I wonder what he is doing to her."

"Well Ron, when you weren't listening I told Harry to shag the shit out of Ginny." Hermione said smirking.

Ron however didn't find this funny, and jumped off of the bench. "WHAT! That is it, I am going to go look for them."

Before Hermione could stop him, he ran out of the compartment. "Ron wait!" and she rushed out after him.

She ran down the hallway and was so out of breath that she had to put her hands on her knees, and place her head between them so she wouldn't faint. When she looked up, she found Ron standing there with a faint face on.

"Ron what is it?" Hermione asked looking at his pale face.

He was looking dead straight ahead, and he wasn't blinking. She looked up and gasped.

About five yards away Harry was up against Ginny and they were snogging themselves into an oblivion.

Ron simply turned around and walked silently back to the compartment. Hermione on the other hand walked up to Harry and Ginny.

She tapped on Harry's shoulder, but got no answer. Tapping a little harder the second time, he finally looked up. Ginny's lip-gloss all over his face, and a little on his upper neck. "You guys, what the hell do you think you were doing."

"You were the one who told me to go after her." Harry said embarrassed.

"Yeah I meant talk to her, not go after her innocence, you were like five minutes away from having sex in the corridor of the train." She was now giggling, along with Ginny. Harry just stood there, shocked at what his best friend just said to him, and shocked to find her laughing about it.

'We're sorry, Mione, really we are." Ginny said.

"Okay, well we better go talk to Ronald." Hermione said as she turned around to walk back to the berth.

"We'll be right there, I think we should talk first." Ginny said.

Hermione turned around and eyed her suspiciously.

"Really Mione, Harry and I really should talk about what just happened." Ginny said with a serious face on.

"Alright, five minutes, and then I expect you back in the cabin, and no snogging!" Hermione added as she turned back around.

"Yes, mum." Ginny said under her breath.

Once Hermione walked into the compartment and the door was closed, Harry and Ginny resumed their little tongue war. "Harry – kiss- Harry, we –kiss – really- kiss- should talk." Ginny finally pushed herself away from the boy who lived.

"Fine, lets talk." Harry said sliding down against the wall of the corridor pulling Ginny down with him.

"Now, really what is this?" Ginny asked in a hopeful way. "I mean what just-" Harry cut her off.

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked looking straight into her green eyes.

"Harry, I thought you would never ask." She said as she kissed him.

"What is that supposed to mean? What was I supposed to do? Jump on you while you were still going out with Dean, I don't think that would look good on either of our slates." He sad laughing.

"Good point, but the only reason I went out with Dean, was to get your attention, took you long enough." She smiled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that. You looked pretty upset about the whole, 'Dean kissing another girl thing,' I thought you really liked him."

"Well, one I'm glad you saw that, because that thing was a whole setup." She smiled at him, "Dean and I broke up about a week ago, and I asked him, if he would do me one last favor, and that was to help me get your attention."

"Wow, and he didn't get mad at you for liking me so soon?"

"Harry, he broke up with me, it was the least he could do. I mean not that I didn't want him to break up with me, I just had to find a way for him not to like me, so I started acting like I was into his best friend. Then when he found out I liked you, he just laughed and said he would be happy to help. It is a long story, but anyways, yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She said and they kissed once more before going back to Ron, Hermione and Lavender.

"Wow, five minutes, and you actually listened." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You said five minutes." Harry said smiling, now holding Ginny's hand.

Ron's eyes were on there hands, grasping onto each other.

"Ron are you ok, mate?" Harry asked the red-head.

"Yeah," Ron said gulping, "So are you two an item now?" he was most afraid of what the two would say.

"Yes." The couple said simultaneously.

"I was afraid of that." Ron said, trying to put on a smile. "Well I'm glad it is you Harry and not Dean, I mean I like the kid and all, but he can get on my last nerve."

"You didn't have to date him." Ginny added, as she clasped Harry's hand harder.

"Thankfully." Ron said, and the compartment burst into laughter.

"Well I'm glad for you guys. It is about time!" Hermione said.

The couple sat down, just as the train came to a stop, only so they could stand right back up.

They all walked out of the compartment, Harry and Ginny holding hands, Ron and Lavender holding hands, and Hermione leading the way.

"Oh, shit, I left my book in the compartment, will you come with me Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ginny said, as she kissed Harry, and walked off with Hermione.

"So you and Harry, how does it feel?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Like we have only just got together." Ginny said laughing.

"You'll get used to him."

"Oh I think I am used to him, if you know what I mean." And they both burst into laughter. Just then, the train started to move.

"What the piss?" Ginny asked.

"What the heck is going on?" Hermione said as she rushed into a compartment to look out the window. "Why are we moving?"

"I don't know." Ginny said.

"Well we will just have to apparate back to the gate and walk up to the castle. Just let me get my book. Then you can apparate with me." And they left it at that. They didn't have to get worried over nothing.

"Ah here it is." Hermione said as they reached the compartment and she found her book. "Come on then, hold onto my arm, and lets get back to school. We wouldn't want Harry worrying about you now would we."

Ginny just giggled as she grasped Hermione's arm. With a "POP" they were suddenly being pulled backwards through a nothingness.

'_This is weird aren't we supposed to be being pulled forward. I have never been pulled backward.' Hermione thought to herself._

'_Oh will you stop thinking way to far into things. The ministry might have tweaked the system again. Don't worry.' Hermione's conscience told her._

'_Whatever.' Hermione thought._

"Ow, my head hurts." Hermione said as she sat up in bed.

"Madam Pomfrey she is awake!" a red- headed girl, who actually wasn't Ginny yelled.

"I'm coming Lily." Madam Pomfrey yelled from her office.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans."

**Alright so what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will update in no time!**


	2. Stuck for a While

**Alright, alright people! Here is the second chappie! Hope you like it.**

**Jessicamarielynn: you were my only reviewer! Yay! Snaps for you on that account. Thanks for the great review, and I will try to make all my chapters that long... no promises  !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so please don't steal!**

**Chapter Two**

**Stuck for a While**

"Hermione." Hermione said as she sat up and rubbed her head, not realizing what the red-head had just said her name was.

"That's a nice name. Hermione what?" the girl name Lily asked.

Hermione looked up at the girl, and realized who she was talking to.

'_Lily Evans as in Lily Evans/ Potter?' Hermione thought._

'_No as in Lily Evans/ Weasly. Yes Potter, you dipshit.' Her conscience snapped back._

'_What the fuck happened? What year is it? How did I get here? I'm so confused.' _

'_You and me both, honey.' The conscience thought back._

Lily was still waiting for Hermione to tell her, her last name. Hermione thought for a second. There was no way Lily would know her parents, so she decided to just stick with her own last name.

"Sorry. It's Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Well nice to meet you Hermione Granger. Like I said before I'm Lily Evans, head girl here at Hogwarts. Are you here to stay?" the red-head asked with a big smile.

"Umm. I'm not sure. In fact I'm just a bit confused right now. I think I have..." Hermione wanted to say a concussion, but that wouldn't account for why she didn't know or remember anything, "Amnesia. What year is it?"

"Wow, you really don't remember?"

Hermione knew that where she came from, it was the year 2000, but here... hey she was a witch not a mathematician. She shook her head in negativity.

"Wow. Well it is 1976. Do you know how old you are?"

"17 almost 18. I just didn't know what year it was for some reason." Hermione said trying not to make it sound obvious that she was from the future.

"That's odd, well I guess kinda good at the same time too." Lily said. "So are you going to be staying here with us?"

"I don't know. I would really like to stay at Hogwarts, but..." she thought about Harry and Ron, what about them, would she ever see them again?

"But what?"

"I don't know, I think I would really miss..."

"Miss what?" lily said curiously.

"Umm... Beauxbatons." Hermione lied.

"Beauxbatons? But you don't have a French accent." Lily looked at Hermione with a skeptic face on.

Hermione, hadn't thought about that.

'_Think, Hermione think!'_

"That's because, I was born here and raised here until I was ten, then we moved to France, and a year later I got my letter from Beauxbatons. My parents are muggles, so it came as quite a surprise." Lily's eyes lit up at the sound of Hermione's parents being muggles.

"Wow, awesome. Wait I have been dying to know, what does a telepone do?"

Hermione snorted at this, "well first of all it is a telephone, with a ph in it. And second of all it is a form of communication. People talk through them. Just like when people talk through fire in the wizarding world. Quite useful in fact."

"Wow, interesting."

Suddenly Hermione remembered another certain red-head who had been with her a short time ago. "Ginny!"

"A-whaty?" Lily asked confused.

"No, Ginny, she was the girl I came here with. Where is she?"

"The 16 year old red-head?" Lily asked, as Hermione frantically nodded. "Oh she was sorted and given her schedule about two hours ago, she is probably in the great hall right now with those retards who call themselves, 'Marauders.'" Hermione shifted at the sound of this.

"Marauders?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Yeah." Lily said unhappily, "There are four of them, James Potter, ugh, he is head boy. Sirius Black, even more of an ugh. Remus Lupin, he is ok I guess, but he could find better friends, and Peter Petigrew, weird little lump of a boy, if you ask me. As soon as your friend, Ginny is it?" Hermione nodded, "well as soon as she was sorted into Gryffindor, James, Sirius and Remus were all over her."

'_Haha, James! Like father like son!' Hermione thought to herself, trying not to show any form of amusement._

"James?" Hermione let slip out.

"Well not so much him, but the other two were all over her like a bull in a china shop." Lily exclaimed.

"Why not James?"

"Why wasn't he all over her like Sirius, and Remus?" lily asked. Hermione knew too right what the answer was, but just nodded, and waited for her answer. "Well rumor has it that he likes me, but I think it is just a bunch of bull, if you ask me."

Hermione just laughed at this, when Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Well you look, alright. How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine. My head hurts a little, but other than that, everything seems to be fine."

"Well then, just drink this for that head of yours, and you can go if you like. I think Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office."

Hermione nodded and took the vile potion, soon enough her head felt clear and as good as new again.

"Come on, Hermione, let me show you where to go." Lily helped Hermione up, and they walked out of the infirmary. "Wow I hope you are in Gryffindor, like your friend Ginny, she seems really cool. Of course she is a sixth year and you would be a seventh year, but who cares."

Hermione smiled at the new acquaintance she had just made, and said "I hope I'm in your house too."

They reached Dumbledore's office, but he seemed to be in quite a rush to get things going. He quickly placed the hat on her head, it screamed out GRYFFINDOR, and then Lily was informed to take care of Hermione, and that was it. The two were shoved out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Lily asked herself out loud.

"I thought it went ok, but it was rather strange of Dumbledore to be acting like that, if you ask me, I've never seen him like that." Hermione said not realizing her mistake.

"When have you ever seen Dumbledore before?" Lily asked.

"Oh, wait, I haven't sorry about that. C'mon let's get something to eat I'm starving." Hermione said quickly changing the subject and leading the way.

"How do you know where you are going?" Lily asked again, this was getting too weird for her.

"Oh... I... uh have a uh... very good nose, I just follow the scent of food, and..." They turned a corner only to find the Great Hall doors right in front of them, "Voila." She put it in a French accent so as to put some proof to her whole, "Beauxbatons" episode.

"Wow, you are good." And they both giggled.

"C'mon, let's go, I'm starving!" Hermione exclaimed, while rubbing her stomach. Her robes were now that of the Gryffindor house.

They walked towards the open doors, and they stopped at the entrance. The hall looked exactly the same, except only with different people. However she did recognize one thing. A tall scruffy, black-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, and a tall blonde haired idiot sitting at the Slytherin table. However none of which were Harry or Malfoy, well one of them was a Malfoy, but it was most definitely not Draco, but that of Lucius Malfoy. You could tell by his nose. Draco had to have his mother's nose. Now the other dark haired boy was almost the spitting image of Harry. He was even sitting next to Ginny which made it look believable, but at a second glance she noticed it to be none other than James Potter.

'_I can't believe I am about to hang out with Harry's parents, I feel so spoiled and they aren't even my parents.'_

"Hermione come on." Lily was about four feet (a/n: haha 4? That is so random, lol) ahead of her, and she was miming for Hermione to come.

They sat right across from James and Ginny.

"Hermione! You're awake. Isn't this bizarre?" Ginny bellowed excitedly. Hermione knew she was talking about the whole being back in Harry's parent's time, but nobody else knew what the fuck they were talking about.

Hermione glanced around at Lily, James, Remus, and finally Sirius, and just nodded with a smile.

She looked around the table one more time, to see that Peter wasn't there.

'_Oh well, I would probably strangle him to death if he were here anyways.'_

Once more she looked around the table, just to tell herself, that she would probably be stuck for a while in this alternate world, and she was just going to have to live with it.

She smiled, and piled some food on her plate. She, Ginny and Lily conversed for about half an hour about "Womanly" topics (if you catch my drift), while the boys just sat their going completely red at the subject. Hermione was in mid sentence about how she craved cereal with orange juice sometimes, when she stopped in mid-sentence.

'_I feel eyes on me.' Hermione thought._

She looked around, and finally saw who it was. It was none other than...

**Oooh. And I leave you hanging. Please Review and I will update in two shakes of a lambs tale, lol. **


	3. It's On

**Hey hey ppl. Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! I love reviews, it's what I wake up for in the morning, that and the fact that if I don't my dear old mother comes and pours water on me. **

**By the way, a lovely reviewer, told me that Lily is muggleborn therefore she would know about telephones, I do know this. I had originally written the chapter with Hermione waking up to James not Lily, and I changed it last minute without even thinking about the whole muggleborn thingy. So excuse me for the mistake, I'm sure you can find it in your big hearts to forgive me... please.  **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Three**

**It's On**

... Sirius Black. His eyes were glued onto Hermione's face, that is until Hermione looked up, then his eyes went straight to his plate. Hermione could have sworn she saw his face go red.

"Right pads?" James asked Sirius.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sirius asked without a clue.

"Typical." Lily said as she scoffed.

"I'll have you know, Evans that I was enjoying a very nice piece of broccoli thank you very much." Sirius said defending his daydreaming or was it Hermione-dreaming.

"Whatever guys. Am I right or am I right?" James asked his friend arrogantly.

Sirius having no idea what James was even talking about, just nodded. "What do you think Hermione?" James asked after Sirius' fake affirmation.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, she was still brought back by "the eyes" that were on her before.

"Oh not you too Hermione." Lily exclaimed with a smile.

"I seriously didn't hear half the conversation. I have a lot to think about right now." Hermione said, looking over to Sirius. Their eyes met for a split second before Ginny chimed in, "I bet you do."

Hermione quickly looked to Ginny who was looking at her in a weird way.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ginny darling." Hermione said talking in that playful motherly tone.

"Hermione can I talk to you in the common room?" Ginny asked, more like told as she stood up.

Hermione knew what was going to be conversed and quite frankly she didn't want to talk about it, "Awe, do I have to?" she asked in a mockingly way.

Everyone's eyes were on Hermione when she said this and Sirius burst into laughter, soon followed by James and Remus just so Sirius didn't look like an ass.

They soon looked to Ginny when she said, "Yeah I think now is a good time."

"Oh fine." Hermione said huffing as she stood up. "Well it was lovely to meet all of you. I am sure I will see you all in class or in the common room." She once again glanced at Sirius, whose eyes were glued to hers once again. "See you."

Ginny grabbed her arm, "Oh don't worry Lily, Dumbledore told me where to go. You stay put." Ginny said to Lily as she also stood up, assuming that they didn't know where to go, and the fact that she didn't want to be seen with these three ingrates.

"But-" Lily started.

"Uh- uh, stay here, and get to know these strapping you gents." Ginny said eyeing Lily and flicking her head towards James. "Psh. Fine I'll stay, but only because I am half way through my dinner. I will see you two later."

Once again grabbing Hermione's arm she dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"God she's good." Lily said as she pushed around her peas on her plate.

"Oh come on Evans, you can't possibly say you didn't want to hang out with us." Sirius said egotistically.

"Yes, because I wake up every morning just so I can torment myself in your presence." She said sarcastically.

"God touchy, touchy. Riding the crimson wave by any chance?" Sirius asked as James and Remus had looks of disgust on their faces, Sirius however just laughed.

Lily just picked up her plate, "Pricks," and walked to the end of the table. She sat down by herself, and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote while she ate. James' eyes on her the whole time. Of course she didn't notice this.

"Ginny, Ginny, I think I can walk by myself." Hermione said wriggling out of Ginny's grasp as they walked into the common room, which didn't look much different to their surprise.

"Fine." Ginny said as she planted herself on one of the large red armchairs. "So... what do you think of this?"

"I think you were hitting on Harry's dad." Hermione smirked.

"Was not."

"Was too." Hermione argued back, still smirking.

"Okay, but I can't help it, they look so much a like. It is too close of a resemblance for me not to like him. I know he's Lily's but I can still dream about him, I mean Harry."

Hermione just laughed, and then spit out, "Alright I guess that is understandable."

"Well what about you, Miss I can't keep my eyes off of Sirius Black." Ginny added now the one smirking instead of Hermione.

"I can too keep my eyes off of him."

"Yeah right. Five Galleons says you will have kissed him by the end of the week." Ginny said now smiling and holding her hand out to close the deal.

"Your on bitch." Hermione said laughing as she shook her best friends hand.

"What's on?" A deep husky voice came from behind.

**I know once again leaving you hanging... I'm sorry it isn't longer, but I have such a cold that if I don't get some sleep I might pass out. I will write soon. Thanks much.**


	4. Telling Another

Hey ppl, my internet has been so messed up the past couple days so it has been hard for me to post. My faja is going to fix it soon, so I will be able to post more often, YAY. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all bunches. I'll do a personal shoutout in my next chappie. By the way some ppl have asked me if the fifth and sixth books are coordinated into this, and well... they are but they aren't. I am kinda playing things by ear if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, damn it I hate these things.

ON WITH THE STORY!

_Recap_

"_Well what about you, Miss I can't keep my eyes off of Sirius Black." Ginny added now the one smirking instead of Hermione._

"_I can too keep my eyes off of him."_

"_Yeah right. Five Galleons says you will have kissed him by the end of the week." Ginny said now smiling and holding her hand out to close the deal._

"_Your on bitch." Hermione said laughing as she shook her best friends hand._

"_What's on?" A deep husky voice came from behind._

_End Recap_

Chapter Four

Telling Another

Hermione and Ginny both turned around on the armchair, only to find Sirius standing there, with James, and Remus behind him (a/n: I hate Peter so, so, so, so much, so he isn't going to be in it much).

"What?" Ginny asked, trying not to push the subject Hermione and she were just talking about.

"You heard me, what's on?" Sirius asked smirking.

Hermione started to blush, "uh, uh... um..."

"Hermione's hair straightener." Ginny blurted out.

"But she said 'you're on bitch.'" Sirius quickly said.

Now the girls were stuck and Hermione was still blushing, which wasn't helping the situation. However, she was quick to come back none the less. "I meant to say yours is on bitch."

All three guys had a confused face on now, as well as Ginny, but hers soon cleared as she soon gathered that her bushy-haired friend had a plan.

"Yeah, you see, we were just talking about how one of us left it on, but you see the hair straightener was Ginny's in the first place, then she gave it to me because she got a knew one, and then that one broke and so I gave it back, but she continues to argue that it is mine and that she is just borrowing it, and every time she leaves it on, she complains saying it isn't her fault I can't take care of _my _belongings. And I think that if she is borrowing something that it is just as much her responsibility to turn it off."

"o.k. you girls and your hair, I still don't understand why you don't just use magic to straighten your hair. Ever since those muggle objects came out, girls have completely dropped magic." James said. (a/n: I know flat irons are modern, but I decided to make them exist in the seventies. So live with it, lol).

"Well it just doesn't come out the same way unless you do it manually. Besides I'm giving it back to you right now Hermione. So you have to go turn it off, before it burns the tower down."

Hermione was getting quite into this little act, "you can't just give it back to me."

"Uh, I believe I just did, biotch." Ginny said winking at Hermione secretly.

"Whatever, I'm getting sick of my hair being like this all the time, it is about time that I tame it." Hermione said as she sat back down in an arm chair.

"Um, Hermione don't you think you should go turn it off?" Remus noticed this small little piece she had forgotten about. There was no straightener, but she had made it seem like there was, wow they were either really good actresses or they were just a bunch of thickheads, Hermione was going to go with the latter right now.

"Oh right, must have slipped my mind. Silly me." She said as she stood up. However, when she stood up she tripped on her shoelace, and almost fell flat on her face. That is she would have if it weren't for an arm that shot out quickly to grab her.

"Are you o.k.?" It was that same husky voice from before, and it made her weak at the knees.

She got up and brushed her robes off. Then she kicked off her black school shoes. "Yes, thanks for catching me."

They looked into each other's eyes, and the rest of the common room went silent. That is until they heard a cough coming from Ginny. Hermione quickly flipped her head to look at her. Ginny was eyeing her, reminding her of the small bet they had just made. Hermione didn't really care about the five galleons, she just couldn't stand being wrong, or in this case losing. Hermione sighed and looked back at Sirius who was still staring at her. "Um, I should go turn off the damn straightener."

Ginny hoping to win this thing quite quickly huffed and said, "I better go with you."

"Oh so now you will go." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Will you just shut up and go." Ginny said bonjour-ing Hermione up the stairs.

They reached the 7th year girls dormitory, and Ginny instantly blurted out, "What the piss, why the fuck didn't you start making out with him right then and there?"

"Excuse me, but I thought the bet was that I couldn't do that for a week." Hermione said, not realizing what could be determined from this.

"Oh so you do want to make out with him." Ginny said smirking as she crossed her arms.

"No. That isn't what I meant, and you know it." Hermione argued.

"Actually what I'm getting from this is the fact that you like Sirius Black, and you can't admit it."

"But-

"No, I wasn't finished yet. You also want to make out for hours until you finally have mad ravishing sex! There now I'm done."

Hermione was silent, and her mouth was hanging open. Just then the door opened and in came Lily.

She saw Hermione and her "mouth", and jokingly said, "Hermione you should stand there with your mouth wide open the flies can get in."

Hermione quickly shut her mouth.

"So what have you gals been talking about?" Lily said sitting on Hermione's bed. "Oh by the way Hermione this is your bed." It happened to be the one Hermione had slept in the past six years. They always transferred the same bed along with the student. Hermione hadn't even thought about this, she had just assumed, it was a good thing Lily and the rest of the guys were there to catch her mistakes.

"Oh thanks." Hermione said softly.

"So what is the subject?" Lily asked, it was really obvious she didn't have many friends and now she could have a chance to make some.

"Oh well I was just Hermione was just telling me how she likes-" Ginny was cut off.

"Ginny's brother." Hermione shot. Ginny's face suddenly scrunched up at the image of Hermione and Ron together. "And then she told me how gross and disgusting that was, so I was just going to say, that I will try not to like him. I really want to try, Ginny." However the meaning of the latter meant something completely different to Lily and Ginny.

Lily thought she was trying not to like Ginny's brother, and Ginny just frowned because she knew this meant that she wasn't going to win easily.

"Ok, no harm in trying I suppose." Ginny said still frowning. Although Ginny wanted to win the bet, somewhere deep inside she thought that Hermione and Sirius would make a very nice couple, so she wasn't sure why she was frowning. Whether it be the fact that she might lose five galleons, or the fact that Hermione does seem to not want to kiss Sirius.

"No, there is absolutely no harm in trying. Now I think I am going to go to the library. Lily would you like to come with?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Lily and Hermione had one thing in common, the love of books.

"What? I can't come." Ginny whined.

"Sure, it's just back in... Beauxbatons" Hermione had to actually think before she spoke there, "you never wanted to come and study."

"Well maybe I'm _trying _to change." Ginny mocked, thankfully Lily had already left the room to go to the head's dorm to get her bag.

"Shut up. You just want to be there when James follows Lily, and you know who will tag along when James goes somewhere." Hermione started, "That's right, good old Sirius Black. You want to see what happens. You think you are so good, but I have you all figured out Ginevra."

"Ok now, you sound like my mother, and that has to stop." Ginny said as she laughed a little. "Ok fine, you have me figured out, but I can't help it. I think Harry's dad is hot, and I can't do anything with him, so I have to keep myself busy somehow."

Hermione just laughed, "Oh and you have to occupy yourself with the job of being a neb-nose to do that? Ginny Weasly you surprise me. Why don't you offer a nice 6th year to go flying. You're a sixth year now, you can stay out until nine."

"Because, I like Harry. I can't just go out gallivanting with some other guy, although I might say the guys her are much more fit than the ones back in our time." Ginny argued, she really wanted to see if anything would happen between Hermione and Sirius, or Lily and James for that matter.

"What happened to 'I like Harry.'?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Nothing happened, I was just saying that if I had to compare the two time periods, _and_ I wasn't in love with Harry. Then I would totally choose this one, that's all." Ginny was now about to burst out into laughter, she sounded preposterous.

"Oh so now you love Harry." Hermione said giggling, "And I suppose that that situation was hypothetically speaking, right?"

"Of course. I love Harry, and nobody else." She said confirming what she had said before.

"Who's Harry?" A girl asked from the doorway.

It was Lily, "Oh, just some guy from back home." Ginny quickly made up, well it wasn't entirely made up, she just didn't tell the whole truth.

"I see." Lily said gloomily. It was clear she had never had a boyfriend.

"Don't worry Lily, I have never had a boyfriend before either." Hermione said (even though she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, she never considered them to be dating.)

"Well I have had one boyfriend, Amos, but it was a really awkward relationship, if you know what I mean. We barely ever talked, we only held hands once, and he only kissed me once, and it was on the cheek. So I don't really count him. I would really love to have a real boyfriend, but I just don't see it happening for me anytime soon." Lily frowned.

"Oh believe me it will happen." Ginny said, smirking towards Hermione.

Hermione smirked back, "Oh yeah, it will happen, and I feel it coming soon."

"What do you guys know?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Ginny and Hermione soon realized they had taken this a little too far.

"Oh we know nothing, don't worry Lily, Ginny and I read these things called horoscopes, they are quite like tea leave reading." Hermione said.

"I am muggleborn. I know all about them. But how did you know I was born in May?" (a/n: does anyone know when she was actually born?) Lily asked.

Ginny glanced at Hermione, and blurted out, "I have a knack for these things, see I already guessed your birthday."

Lily just looked at them incredulously, and said, "Alright, whatever."

Hermione thought this would be a great time to bring up James, "So Lily, how about James, he seems nice, and I think he likes you."

Ginny burst out into laughter, and hit the floor giggling.

"EWW! That is disgusting, how could you think of seeing me with that ingrate? I bet Black and him are forming a bet to get James to snog me by the end of the week right now as we speak."

Hermione coughed and Ginny stopped giggling immediately. They instantly looked at each other and thought of the bet they had just formed, which was identical to what Lily had just said.

"What do you guys know?" Lily asked.

The two of them just started to laugh, not at the fact that they were making a stupid bet, but the fact that they knew that in about a month or so, Lily would be inseparable from James.

"Come on. Please tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise, I don't even have any friends to tell. PLEASE!" She was acting like a girl at a muggle lunch table. The type that can't hear half a story, they have to know it all. (a/n: haha that is so me. Lol).

Ginny and Hermione stopped laughing and looked up at each other. They were talking through their eyes, asking each other whether they thought they could trust Lily with the information of them being from the future. Hermione soon nodded and Ginny stood up.

"Lily, I think we should postpone our trip to the library. We have to talk." Ginny said sitting on Hermione's bed.

Hermione sat down in a chair and Lily sat next to Ginny on the bed. "Now Lil's what we are about to tell you has to be kept a secret, absolutely nobody can know about it."

"Absolutely no one, got it." Lily said.

"Well today when I woke up in the infirmary, I was acting really strange." Hermione started. "I told you I had slight amnesia or something, well that wasn't entirely true. You see we go to Hogwarts."

"I know you do, it's going to be great!" Lily smiled.

"No, we have always gone to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"What, how is that possible, I had never even knew you until today." Lily said confused.

"Well we knew you." Hermione said.

"What?"

"We are from the future." Ginny blurted out.

"What, really? That can't be!" Lily bellowed.

"Oh but it can. You see we are from the year 2005." Hermione said. "Harry isn't just a boy from back home, he's..." she glanced at Ginny who nodded to tell her to continue. "He's your son."

"My what?" Lily started, "I have a son?"

"Yup, and he's quite a looker too." Ginny giggled.

"Really?" Lily was actually excited about this, Ginny and Hermione thought she would go ape, but then again she didn't know who the father was yet. That was up until now, "So who's the father, my husband, anyone I know?"

"Wow you are taking this really well. Remember you can't tell anyone!" Ginny said sternly.

"Yes, yes, now who is my husband, the father of my child?" Lily was smiling. Hermione and Ginny gulped and looked at each other. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, as long as it's not somebody like James Potter, it's ok."

At the sound of James, Ginny and Hermione started to cough loudly. "Oh no, you're kidding. He is like Potter. Great."

"Um, actually it gets worse." Ginny said.

"How can it possibly get worse I'm married to somebody like Potter. Life could never get worse." Lily whined.

"Oh it can, and it does." Hermione started, "You see, he's not exactly like James, he sort of is James."

"NOOOOOOO!" Lily said falling back on the bed and throwing her hands over her face.

"Oh and it gets worse." Ginny started but then saw Hermione's face, telling her 'not now.'

**Ok, so how was it? I say it is ok, but it doesn't really matter what I think, please review! Kisses!**


	5. Realizing, Admitting, Flaunting

**Hey, hey people! Thanks to all my devoted readers who keep reading and reviewing, I love you all to bits! So as promised a shout out. This is for all the chapters, so I don't forget anyone! If you reviewed more than once, which a bunch of you did, I only did one shoutout, otherwise it would get kind of redundant.**

Hawaiian-Rachael  
2005-09-19  
ch 4, signed

Heck yes, I got an Awesome! I just realized how little I ever use that word, and not just in reviews... ever, I need to start! Wow how random! Lol!

amrawo  
2005-09-19  
ch 4, signed

I'm glad to see that you are liking the way I'm going round things, haha that sounded so... dull, no really I'm glad you found it hilarious!

LIVE FOR MUSIC  
2005-09-16  
ch 3, signed

First of all love the name, it goes for me too. (AHH BTW I'M GOING TO SEE THE ROLLING STONES NEXT WEDNESDAY (I think it is the 28th, but who cares, I can't believe I'm going!) thought I would say that, your name kinda brought it to my attention... it's out of control! LOL! I'm glad to see you like my fic, keep reading, and I'll keep posting!

karine.snake  
2005-09-14  
ch 2, signed

I loved your review, it had me rolling on the floor, lol. I can't stand suspense either, but in order to keep my reviewers I have to put it in some times.

Ledophole  
2005-09-14  
ch 2, signed

This is the super duper smart girl who pointed out the whole Lily being a muggle thing. Snaps for you! Don't worry, I'm not stupid or anything it's just that... well you know the story! Glad to know you like my fic!

jessicamarielynn  
2005-09-12  
ch 1, signed

You were my first reviewer! So I automatically love you already! I'm glad this is one of the best time-turner fics you have read, not many ppl have ever told me that I'm the best... well I say it everyday, but we won't go into that, lol. Keep Reading!

**Now I know I didn't forget anyone, thanks to all of you, you rock my eyelashes!**

**Anyways ... Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat, as usual, but I do own the plot.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW... or in this case story.**

**Chapter Five**

**Realizing, Admitting, and Flaunting**

_Recap_

"_How can it possibly get worse I'm married to somebody like Potter. Life could never get worse." Lily whined._

"_Oh it can, and it does." Hermione started, "You see, he's not exactly like James, he sort of is James." _

"_NOOOOOOO!" Lily said falling back on the bed and throwing her hands over her face._

"_Oh and it gets worse." Ginny started but then saw Hermione's face, telling her 'not now.'_

_End Recap_

"It's ok Lily, everything works out." Hermione said, realizing that it actually kind of doesn't seeming as they are killed, but she decides now is not the best time to tell her about that.

"How can I be married to him? He is my enemy, I hate him, and he hates me!" Lily started to tear.

Hermione stood up, and sat next to Lily, and started to wipe her tear away. "Um hun, I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't think he hates you, I think it is quite the opposite actually."

Lily wiped her face, and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. He can't possibly like me after all those horrid pranks he has pulled on me."

Ginny and Hermione laughed together, then Ginny sat back down next to Lily on her other side, "haven't you ever heard that if the boy makes fun of you, pulls your hair, or does anything to make it seem like he hates you, it usually means that he likes you?"

"Yeah when I was seven, not my seventh year in school." Lily said, not wanting to believe that James actually liked her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that James acts like a seven year old a lot of the time?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well not all the time, he is actually quite smart." Lily blurted out, then quickly taking her hand up to her mouth hoping that Hermione and Ginny didn't hear her supporting James. "I didn't just say that."

Ginny put her arm around Lily, and said, "Um, actually we think you just did."

"Uh-uh, I didn't." Lily shook her head.

"You like James." Hermione and Ginny chanted together.

"I don't like James." Lily chanted back mockingly.

"You just called him James." Hermione said smirking.

"No I didn't." Lily tried to cover up her mishap.

"Um yes you did." Ginny said giggling, "Face it Lils, you love James!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do... do... do..."

"TOO!" Hermione and Ginny finished Lily's sentence, as her face went red.

"Oh my gods! I do don't I?"

"Didn't we just go over that?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh I like James Potter. What do I do now?"

"How about talk to him." Hermione suggested. "I'm still up for going to the library if you are."

"OH MY GODS! I just came up with the best idea ever." Ginny said jumping up off the bed.

"What?" both Hermione and Lily asked in unison.

"Well. We know that James likes you. He just doesn't think you like him right?"

"What are you getting at?" Lily asked.

"Well what if you flaunt yourself in front of him, make him go crazy. Let him see what he can't have, and then when he wants it most." Ginny started and raised her eyebrows.

"I see where you're coming from Ginny, and I like it." Lily said smiling. "Let's do it, and let's start now."

"Right then, off to the library it is." Hermione said picking up her bag.

After all the excitement of the day, Hermione and Ginny had practically forgot that they were in a completely different time, and also the fact that they had their own bet going on.

The girls walked down the stairs, and into the common room. As they suspected James, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting there in front of the fire. To the girls surprise they were actually studying.

"And where might you girls be off to at this late hour?" James asked as he saw Lily behind them and went red.

Lily came to the front and said, "We're going to the library, and it isn't late when they are with me."

"Right, sorry keep forgetting that." James said sort of shyly now.

Ginny nudged Lily and she remembered the plan, "James would you like to come study with us?" Lily asked in a scratchy nervous voice.

All three guys faces went white, as the girls put on seductive smiles, you know just to get them going (lol).

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." James said, but when he saw Lily's smile again he grew nervous. This was odd, he had like Lily forever and now, only now he was getting antsy around her. "Wait can Pads and Mooney come?"

Hermione was carrying a bottle of water around with her throughout the day, and just as James asked this she was taking a sip. Well we could say the carpets wouldn't need a wash that day, for she spit it all out when James asked this. Ginny knew exactly why this had happened and started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

Hermione eyed Ginny, telling her not to say anything about the bet, and Ginny quickly said, "Oh the names are funny, that's all. Don't take us wrong we love them, it's just they are out of control, ha ha."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and mouthed, "good save."

"Well of course they can come." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Both Hermione and Lily turned to Ginny and Lily asked rudely, "Do you suffer from insanity?" Lily liked James but that didn't mean she had to like Black, Remus was ok, but he still hung out with Black.

"Nope, I enjoy every minute of it actually." Ginny came back. Everybody laughed.

"Fine they can come, but Black I swear if you even-" she was cut off.

"Step one foot out of line, yeah, yeah, it's not like I haven't heard the speech like a million times before. I promise to behave." Sirius said, he was trying desperately not to look at Hermione.

"I was going to say, flirt with Hermione but that will do." Lily smirked.

"WHAT!" Both Sirius, and Hermione blurted out.

"Don't think I didn't see the two of you having eye sex in the great hall. Am I right Ginny or am I right?" Lily said still smirking, this time she had James, Remus, and Ginny smirking with her too.

"Oh you're right." Ginny said.

"Oh get off it, Lily, you are starting to sound like lover boy over here." Hermione said pointing to James. Both James and Lily went red and the smirks left their faces and jumped to Hermione's and Sirius'.

"Oh come on. Before we all end up saying something we might regret." Lily said pulling Hermione out of the portrait door.

Everyone followed suit, but they stayed a good deal away from Lily and Hermione as they seemed to be going at it with a whisper war. Naturally James and Sirius wanted to hear, but they didn't want Lily and Hermione or anyone else for that matter to know that they liked them. This came as quite a surprise to everyone, including themselves.

**Alright, alright, that is where I am going to leave you. Review please. Next chappie will be longer I promise!**


	6. Operation Fix Up

amrawo  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

Haha, I use that line daily in my life, I thought it would fit very graciously, lol.

LIVE FOR MUSIC  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

I got another AWESOME! Saweet!

JinxTwix  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

Eye sex... what to say about it, it's great cuz you can have it with anybody, and they don't even need to be looking at you, lol... how do I know this! LOL! Don't worry this fic is rated what it is for a reason!

dagworth  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

I'm glad you find it interesting.

babygirl36554  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

Oh I most definitely will finish it! Glad you like it!

Hawaiian-Rachael  
2005-09-21  
ch 5, signed

Another AWESOME! YES I love you people! You guys rock my eyelashes, especially you awesome girl! Lol!

Hey people, I'm glad you guys are loving my fic, I'm loving it too, lol. Alright here is the shoutout...

Right so there's the shoutout. I don't think I missed anyone, if I did mucho sorry, lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh BTW, this story might seem like it is based a lot on Lily and James, but one this is a Hermione/Sirius and Lily/James so I get to do that, lol, and two don't worry, I just have to get them out of the way if you know what I mean. Don't worry the good, no Great stuff is coming, just be patient.

**Chapter Six**

**Operation Fix Up**

_Recap: _

"_Oh come on. Before we all end up saying something we might regret." Lily said pulling Hermione out of the portrait door._

_Everyone followed suit, but they stayed a good deal away from Lily and Hermione as they seemed to be going at it with a whisper war. Naturally James and Sirius wanted to hear, but they didn't want Lily and Hermione or anyone else for that matter to know that they liked them. This came as quite a surprise to everyone, including themselves._

_End Recap_

The six of them finally were walking together. Walking to the library in silence, well there was talking, but no interaction between the sexes, (a/n: haha, that sounds so professor-ish, and kinky, lol). They were walking in two straight lines, the three girls were in front, with the boys slowly walking behind them, trying to hear what the girls were talking about.

()()()()()()()()(Girls pov)()()()()()()()()

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny whispered to Lily, who was walking in the middle of her and Hermione.

"I honestly have no idea, but I'm up for suggestions if you guys have any." Lily whispered back.

"Well you are going to sit next to him aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't planning on it."

"You have too!" Hermione yelled, then realizing the guys couldn't hear what they were saying she lowered her voice back to a whisper, "This plan has to go into complete action tonight."

"Fine, but what do I do?" Lily asked, still whispering.

"I have an idea. Hermione switch places with Lily." Ginny said motioning for Lily and Hermione to switch places in there paths. The girls were now walking with Ginny and Lily on the end and Hermione in the middle.

()()()()(Boys pov)()()()()

"What the piss are they doing?" Sirius whispered to James and Remus who were walking on either side of him. "First Hermione yells something random out, and now their playing 'invisible' musical chairs in the corridor. Honestly girls, I don't get them."

"Oh come off it Sirius, we know you fancy her." Remus whispered.

"Who?" Sirius tried to cover up, but the fact that he was blushing didn't make it easy on him.

"The girl you have had your eyes on for the past five minutes." Remus whispered. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. We know you like Hermione. Isn't that right Prongs?"

"Oh it most definitely is." James whispered carrying a big smirk on his face.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Sirius practically yelled. It was a good thing they were with the head boy and girl, otherwise they would all be dead now.

Everybody, including the girls stopped and turned to Sirius.

James asked, "Who don't you like, Pads?"

Sirius could see James and Remus taking great amusement out of this. "Come on let's get to the library." Sirius said plainly trying desperately not to blush, and he walked on, pushing past the girls.

Remus cried, "Pads, that conversation is not done, you will admit it, whether you want to or not!"

James and Remus laughed while the girls just looked confused.

"Guys." Lily sighed, and the three girls kept walking, and whispering. Well Ginny and Hermione were whispering, it looked as though they were keeping something from Lily.

()()()()()(Girls Pov)()()()()()

"What are you telling her?" Lily whispered with quite an agitated voice. (A/N: haha can you have different tones when you're whispering? Hehe just wondering.).

"Nothing can't I just talk to Hermione for a second, you will find out in good time." Ginny whispered back, smirking.

"Ugh fine." Lily said out loud, and she walked on ahead, kinda pissed.

Hermione and Ginny just smiled, and began to whisper again.

"Right so tell me this great idea of yours." Hermione said.

"Well, we are going to have to include the others in it, meaning Sirius and Remus, definitely not James." Ginny started.

"Okay, I guess so, if we have to."

"Yup. Right so you know how the tables in the library only seat four? Well we, Sirius, Remus, you and I, all sit down together forcing Lily and James..."

"To sit together." Hermione finished the sentence, "I like your thinking Weasley."

"Now if they don't start to flirt, or talk or whatever, then we leave. We leave them alone, and lock the library. I talked to Madam Pince earlier today while you were still sleeping, and she said we have the library to ourselves. She said it is about time those two get together. Ha ha, I never knew the teachers got involved with student relationships."

"Wait how did you know I was going to invite you and Lily to the library?" Hermione asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that question? Hermione how many times a day in one school year have you asked me to go to the library with you to study? How could I not know you were going to ask me. It is your safe haven, and after all this happening today, I knew you would want to go, so I called in a few favors."

"Once again, I like your thinking Weasley. Always thinking outside of the box. So we go, we sit, they flirt hopefully, if not we leave, and..."

"They have mad passionate sex. Haha. I don't know that part is up to them. Now come on I will go tell Remus, and you go up ahead and find Sirius. Or will you not be able to control yourself around him, in that case I can find Sirius and you can get rid of James and talk to Remus." Ginny whispered smirking.

"No thanks, I am perfectly capable of talking to him." Hermione said as she walked off to find Sirius.

()()()()Ginny()()()()

Ginny walked back towards James and Remus. They were looking quite confused.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Not much, what is going on with you girls?" James asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Ginny smirked, "Hey James Lily told me before she walked off, that she wanted to talk to you before we get to the library, she walked on ahead, you should go find her." She lied through her teeth.

James being the thick and in love guy that he was took the bait, and quickly ran off ahead.

"Good now that he's gone." Ginny smiled.

Remus grew nervous, "Um Ginny you're nice and all, but I think it's best if we just stay friends."

Ginny let out a laugh, and said, "Remus I don't like you."

"Oh, well then by all means go on." He said, the color now coming back to his face.

"Well I have a plan to get James and Lily together but you and Sirius need to play along."

"I am all ears. It is about bloody time those two got together!" Remus chuckled.

Ginny laughed and began to fill him in on the goings on.

()()()(Hermione)()()()

"Sirius there you are." Hermione said rounding a corner only to find Sirius sitting there waiting.

"It is about time you got here." He said. Then he realized she was by herself and he went red, which caused her to blush as well.

Finally her awkwardness was gone, and she began to fill Sirius in.

After she told him the plan, Sirius became that cocky self again, "Great, you know, this will only work if you sit next to me."

Hermione giggled, and replied, "We'll see, now come on lets go back to find the others, honestly how long does it take to get to a fricken library?"

"I have been asking myself that for the past ten minutes." Sirius said as they both laughed.

They turned the corner to see if Ginny and Remus were coming, and they near enough bumped into the two.

"Oh good you're here." Hermione said. "I filled Sirius in, and he's a go."

"Same here." Ginny said.

"Great operation fix up is a go." Hermione said.

The four of them walked down the hallway silently. It was now past curfew and the head boy and girl were already at the library, so they had to be careful.

After about two minutes of walking they heard two raised voices. Obviously it was James and lily, so the four of them rushed down the hallway to see what was going on.

"NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!" Lily bellowed.

"You know what fine, I don't want to go out with you then." James snapped back.

"No." Hermione and Ginny whispered.

Then Lily and James noticed the group of four approaching.

"Hey guys. Is everything ok?" Remus asked.

"No everything is not ok. Come on girls lets go inside." Lily said and instead of just Hermione and Ginny following everybody went in, James was last.

They spotted two tables at the front of the library, they were the only two tables there.

'_This must have been before Madam Pince brought the desks upstairs, the study section is still downstairs.' Hermione thought. 'Perfect.'_

There was one four person table and the other was just for two. Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Hermione quickly ran to the four seater. Leaving Lily and James the only ones standing up. All four of them were just sitting there looking at the two of them, waiting for them to sit down.

Hermione hadn't noticed it, but she was sitting next to Sirius.

"Ugh, fine." Lily said in a huff, as she sat down at the two person table. James soon followed suit.

The table of four soon broke into conversation, but Lily and James were silent, they just sat there, they didn't even study.

()()()(Table of Four)()()()

"You guys I don't think it's working, they haven't said a word to one another. I say we move to plan B." Ginny said.

"Ok. I will leave first, then you Sirius, then Remus, then Ginny you leave last. Now you all know you departure lines, right?" Hermione tested them.

They all nodded.

Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned, "Ooh I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed, if you'll excuse me guys." Thankfully James and Lily didn't know how much of a bookworm was, so they took no notice to her leaving, which was good.

After about a minute, Sirius folded up a large piece of parchment, that Ginny noticed to be the Marauders Map. "Well I have a feeling that Peeves will be passing soon. I have some unfinished business with him, that I have to clear up. I'll see you later Prongs, Mooney, Ginny, Evans." He said naming them one by one.

"Just be careful Pads." James said looking up from his feet. James knew this was not unusual so it was easy for Sirius to escape to.

Now only Ginny, Remus, Lily, and James were left.

This is where it got interesting, well to James and Lily, Ginny and Remus knew what was going on.

"Remus, I really like the color of your eyes." Ginny said seductively.

"Oh why thank you, Ginny, I really like your eyes too. And that hair of yours, just turns me on." Remus said trying not to laugh.

Ginny giggled.

"Shit did I just say that out loud." Remus asked, trying to make himself blush.

"It's ok, I feel the same way about you too." Ginny said grabbing his hand.

"What do you say..." Remus started.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ginny said as she pulled him out of the library before either Lily or James could say anything.

()()()(Outside the Library)()()()

"Haha, quick lock it, with the password." Ginny said trying to catch her breath from the laughter. The act that Remus and her had just pulled was priceless.

Hermione said, "polyjuice potion," and they all heard three or four clicks, and clanks telling them the doors were locked.

"So that's what she has for the password, I'm going to have to remember that one." Sirius said.

"For what, I've never seen you go into the library before today." Remus said.

"Awe then Mooney, you obviously don't know me that well." Sirius said glancing at Hermione, he was noticeably trying to get her attention and impress her.

()()()(Inside the Library)()()()

"Do you think it worked?" Lily asked smiling.

"They locked the door, I think their gone..." James said smirking.

**HAHA yes, leave you hanging! Now beg me for more with those lovely reviews of yours. I'll post more soon! KISSES!**


	7. The Restricted Section

Alright people, I got so many lovely reviews from all of you, but I am starting this chapter an hour later than I usually do, which means I don't have the time to make a personal shoutout, but I want to say that all of your reviews make me want to write the next chapter faster and sooner! Keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

ON WITH THE STORY!

BTW this chappie contains lemon and fluff, so if it gets to you don't read it.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Restricted Section**

"Haha, they bought the whole thing!" Lily laughed.

"Thickheads, they still think we hate each other." James added also laughing.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall, and said, "Come on it's been about five minutes, let's get going." She jumped up from her seat, and picked up her bag.

"Yup, let's go." James said standing up and grasping her had.

They walked to the library door, and James reached to open it. However he was having a slight problem doing so. "Um dear, it's locked."

"James how many times have I told you, I am not going to fall for the locked door act just so I'll sleep with you! Now come on open the door." Lily said.

"Lil's I can't, it's locked! I'm not kidding! Look, you try, if you don't believe me." He said smiling.

Lily grabbed the doorknob, and tried to turn it, however she failed. "It's locked, they locked us in! I can't believe it! Those little swines!" Lily snapped.

"Can't you just open it?" James asked pointing to Lily's wand in her robe pocket.

"No. Madam Pince puts a password on the door that can only be opened from the outside." Lily answered.

James started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Lily asked in an annoyed voice.

"I can't believe I missed this, I James master of all pranks Potter, missed his own friends playing a prank on him, and whilst in the midst of my own trick too! Those dogs!"

"All you can think about is yourself! We are stuck here for the night and all you can think about is a dumb prank! UGH!"

"Ooh, I like it when you're mad! You get all frustrated, and you scrunch your nose and eyebrows. It's kinda sexy." He said pulling Lily into his arms.

She pushed him away, "Don't you sweet talk me, James Potter! I'm not having sex with you! Come on, can't we just talk?"

James' smirk turned to a smile, and he said, "Sure, come on lets go sit in the aisles of books, it gets creepy and its really fun."

"Ok." Lily said plainly, as James grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the depths of the library. They walked straight down the main aisle for about two minutes until they came to the restricted section. They both stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw the sign. "Dare to go in?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"I thought I was supposed to be the bad one." James said smiling.

"I have a bad side." Lily argued jokingly.

"Yeah, and I've never had detention." He came back with and they both silently giggled.

"Just shut up and go in." Lily said pushing him forward trying to let go of his hand, however he held on quite tight pulling her with him.

"I'm not doing this without you." James said.

"What happened to the great and almighty James Potter?" Lily asked smirking.

They finally stopped and sat down. They were in the far back corner of the restricted section. They were still holding hands, but eventually they let go of each other reluctantly.

"Shut up miss goody two shoes." He said kind of upset.

"Ooh, I like it when you're sad, your lip gets all thick, and your eyes get that look in them, that makes me wanna..." Lily mocked, but then stopped.

"What?" James suddenly said brightly.

"Nothing." Lily said sharply but not rudely.

"You want me, I know it, and you know it."

"You are so full of it." She said starting to giggle.

"Oh yes. You want me bad Lily Evans." James said starting to tickle Lily.

He was tickling and she was squirming and suddenly their lips met. They were kissing in the dark (a/n: that sounds so weird, lol), well almost dark, there were random lanterns placed throughout the library so it wasn't pitch black, but dark enough.

Their tongues had been tangoing for about ten minutes now, and suddenly Lily let out an unexpected moan. This was actually their first kiss, they had secretly been going out for about a week now, but they had hardly had time to be alone, because James was never alone, Sirius, and Remus were always hanging off of him. Lily doesn't have many friends so she didn't have that problem. Lily's moan excited James, excited him just a little too much for his comfort.

He let out a corresponding moan, and then suddenly he felt fingers unbuttoning his shirt (he didn't have his robe on, even though he was head boy and all). Soon he was sitting there, still kissing Lily, although now he was half naked. Now it was his turn to take off her robe and shirt. Surprisingly she was a lot more confident than he was. His hands were trembling, and slipping over the buttons, soon enough he was so turned on that he couldn't take it anymore. He let go of her lips and ripped the buttons open with his teeth.

This caused Lily to moan. Her chest was almost exposed. The only thing holding it back was the strapless bra she had on. James fumbled with the clasp and after three tries it was off. He soon started making little bites all the way down her newly exposed area. He nibbled on one hard nipple, causing the other to harden almost instantly. He teased her. It was clear he was becoming more confident now. He moved to the other one, she was now breathing quite heavily.

Still playing with her breasts, his hands traveled down to her skirt, and he ripped open the clasp and slowly pulled it off her legs. Now it was her turn to strip him again, she quickly took off his belt and stripped him of his pants. Now the only thing blocking them from their goal was his silky red boxers, and her black bikinis. She pulled his boxers off with ease, but once again, he was having trouble. Eventually she took them off herself.

She still hadn't noticed his large erection, but soon that changed. They were kissing once more, when it brushed up against her. She took her lips away from his, and looked down smiling. Her hand brushed over it, and he shivered letting out a small moan. This made her smile, and this time she stroked it completely making him shudder and moan all over. She continued to stroke him with pleasure and soon she bent over and allowed him to enter her mouth. She licked and teased him.

"Come on Lil's give it to me. Stop teasing, just go." James gasped.

She eventually gave in to him, and he came almost instantly. She swallowed and smiled reminiscing over what she had just done.

"Now it's my turn." James said great fully.

She smiled and he soon entered her opening. She let out a gasp of pain, and he suddenly stopped.

"What, did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

"No. No, don't stop." She said smiling, "I want to do this, I want to do this with you."

He began thrusting into her, and the pain soon lessened allowing her to find a rhythm with him.

"James!" Lily finally said at her peak. It took him seconds to reach his.

He pulled out of her, and they lay there on the floor of the library. She snuggled next to him, and soon fell asleep, but right before, "That was lovely," left her mouth.

James smiled, put his arm around his love, and smiled at the magic they had just made (a/n: haha I'm sorry that just sounds so funny). Within minutes they were both asleep, asleep in the restricted section, asleep in the library during closed hours, they both knew how much trouble they could get, but at this moment it was the last thing on their mind.

()()()(The next day)()()()

It was eight a.m. the next day, which meant it was time for Madam Pince to open the library.

Lily and James were both still asleep in the restricted section.

Madam Pince was making her rounds, making sure all the books were in their right places, and searching for a few that students had asked for the day before. She finally arrived at the restricted section, and she walked in without a care in the world.

She turned the corner only to find, two of her most aspired students laying there naked, thankfully James had conjured a blanket right before he fell asleep.

Gasping she quickly ran to the front of the library. She knew that sexual relations were not allowed on campus, but she also really wanted James and Lily to end up together. Now she was drawn between what was right, and what was technically wrong (however she wanted it to be right). Which would she choose.

**haha, ok so now I leave you. I'm sorry but I just pictured an old woman walking in on two young students, and she wants it to happen, haha can you just imagine the pictures that are going through her mind? LOL! REVIEW! PLEASE! Kisses.**


	8. A New Plan and the Kitchens

Hey, hey, hey people! How's it hanging? (haha ok I totally felt like singing a beach boys song right then, lol). So I got a few suggestions for this chapter, which I have to say I was actually thinking about myself, but if you made a suggestion and I used it, SNAPS FOR YOU!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (credit to people who made suggestions though.)

ON WITH THE STORY!

BTW since Madam Pince walked in on them in the last chappie, part of this chapter is in her pov, but this is the only chapter with her really in it, don't worry I'm not obsessive over the librarian! LOL!

**Chapter Eight**

**A New Plan and the Kitchens**

Madam Pince quickly left the library, however she didn't know where she was going. She decided she was just going to wander, and hope they wake up before she comes back, or worse before anyone else sees them.

"Mmm." Lily mumbled, then realized she was not laying in her fluffy Gryffindor bed, but on a toned six pack instead. "Oh no," she suddenly said sitting up. "James! James! POTTER GET UP!"

She suddenly felt an arm pull her down onto his chest. "I love it when you call me Potter." He kissed her cheek.

"James now is not the time to be getting all horny, we fell asleep in the library and it is now..." she pulled his arm up and checked his watch, "NINE! Oh my god, the library opened an hour ago, what if someone saw us? What if a teacher saw us?"

"SHIT!" James bellowed, but not too loudly in fear of somebody hearing them.

"Shit is right, come on get dressed, we need to leave, now." Lily accioed their clothes and they quickly got dressed. He grasped her hand and she quickly took it back, "James I don't think now is the best time for that. We haven't even told our friends."

He started to laugh, "What? What is so funny?" Lily asked.

"I was just thinking, what if our friends saw us. I mean they are all old enough to come into the restricted section, plus you know my friends can get to just about any place they want to."

"Yeah, I don't see how that is funny?" Lily asked.

"Well you said, we haven't even told our friends yet. But is it really telling them if we showed them."

"Ew, I don't want your friends seeing me naked." Lily squealed.

James heard this, and suddenly realized neither did he. "Ugh you're right, if I saw those heathens looking at you, I'd go ape on them!"

"Well it's nice to know that you would protect me." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. They were just about near the entrance of the restricted section, when James pulled Lily back.

"James, not now!" Lily said smirking.

"No listen, what do you say we don't tell them. What do you say to showing them?"

Lily's face grew really confused, and she said, "James, I don't care what you say Sirius, and Remus, are not seeing me naked, end of story!"

"Over my dead body they are going to see you naked. You would have to bludgeon me to death first. No what I meant was, they obviously want us to get together, and if come up and tell them that we already were together, I have a feeling my friends will hate me for not telling them sooner, and well I don't know about your friends but I don't think that would be a good idea. So why don't we make it seem like they got us together."

"Why should we stoop to their level?" Lily said crossing her arms.

"You know Sirius, Remus not so much, but Sirius he will disown me if he finds out I had a girlfriend without his knowing about it. We can make it seem like those four got us together, and then at the end of the year we will spring it on them, that they are complete and total thickheads."

Lily was now laughing. "What makes you so sure that I won't have chucked you by then."

"Because I'm never letting you go. It took me seven years to get you and I'm not going to lose you." He said pulling her into a strong passionate kiss. "Now come on, lets go, we have to find everyone else. They are probably in the middle of breakfast right now."

The held hands without a care now, and they walked to the Great Hall. They were so confident in holding hands and showing everyone that they were together but, when they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they were completely shocked, and somewhat disappointed.

Not one of their friends were there. Not Sirius, Remus, Hermione or Ginny. What the fuck was going on.

"Well I don't care if their here or not. I'm starving, let's eat without them." James said as he grasped her hand again and pulled her to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and realized the table was not even half full, however they didn't care.

They sat there talking and laughing, completely flirtatious without a care about anyone around them, why it was like they were sitting in an empty room just the two of them.

"Guys come on, breakfast is half finished, and James and Lily have been able to get out of the library for at least an hour now, don't you want to know what happened?" Ginny yelled up to the boys dorms.

"We're coming!" and Sirius and Remus rushed down the steps. Sirius caught Hermione's eyes and they both blushed, and then she was pulled ahead by Ginny.

"Hurry up!"

They reached the Great Hall and the first thing they saw was the Head Boy and Girl sitting there, eating together and laughing at the same time. They just stood there watching, until Sirius blurted out, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go congratulate them!" He tried to walk ahead but the other three pulled him back.

"No, not right now, let's go down to the kitchens and get breakfast there. They should be left alone; they will tell us when they want." Remus said.

"Traitor." Sirius snarled, "But ok, I haven't been down there in a long time."

The four of them walked in silence until Remus said, "I'm surprised you haven't asked how we know the way or anything. Most people are fascinated by how we know where the kitchens are."

Hermione and Ginny suddenly realized that they knew about the map and everything, and they had been to these kitchens quite a lot. Suddenly they burst into laughter. They had also completely forgotten about the whole time travel thing.

Sirius and Remus just looked at each other weirdly. "Girls." Sirius sighed.

Hermione stopped laughing and hit him in the gut. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't say girls as though you hate us. Git!" she smirked.

They, Hermione and Sirius, were about five paces ahead of Remus and Ginny, and now everyone had stopped. Remus and Ginny stood back to watch. Sirius and Hermione were having a slapping/poking/tickling/yelling war.

"They don't even know they like each other do they?" Remus said.

"Highly doubtful friend." Ginny replied.

Just then Hermione slapped Sirius on the cheek, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Look at you two, fighting like a married couple already!" Ginny said smiling.

The two of them went red, and Hermione soon spoke up, "Come on, I thought we were hungry." She said and she went up on ahead.

Ginny soon caught up with her, and said, "What the piss was that?"

"I don't know, but it was fun, and I have to tell you, I was this close to completely jumping him, and sticking my tongue down his throat."

"HA I knew it." Ginny yelled, Hermione shhhing her, scared that the guys behind them would hear. "You almost kissed him, I almost won!" she whispered.

"Almost, and I'm not going to, although I must say that as soon as the week is up, I might not be able to control myself." Hermione giggled.

Ginny laughed, and replied, "Slut!"

"Who's a slut?" They heard a voice from behind ask.

**CLIFFIE! MUHAHAHHA review to find out who it is! KISSES!**


	9. The Plan Goes Ahead

Alright people, I love those of you who have reviewed! So I know this is a SB/HG fic, and that right now it is all about Lily and James, but one I did say that it would also be about them, and two don't worry it will mainly be about Hermione and Sirius as time goes on, please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and if I took one of your suggestions then you get credit as well!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Nine**

**The Plan Follows Through**

Lily and James walked hand in hand to their first class, potions. They weren't afraid someone would see them, in fact many people did, an enchanted mop even stopped working when they passed by. The Head Boy and Girl usually ended up dating at some time or other, but James and Lily walking down the corridor hand in hand came as quite a shock. They all wanted it to happen, they just didn't expect it any time soon, and now this.

"Everyone is staring at us." Lily whispered in James' ear.

"Then let them stare. Remember the plan." James said as he kissed Lily's temple. As he did this a few gasps and even a high pitched 'NOOOO!' sounded throughout the corridor. All of them were girls, and Lily was not happy with the amount of girls who fancied her guy, however she didn't notice the amount of guys that left the hallway. Lily was not one to flirt, and she didn't know how pretty she was. She didn't but James did, he knew too well how many guys (and some friends of his too, however not Sirius) like Lily, and he wasn't happy about it. The two secretly angry at the school, walked on, and didn't talk until they reached the potions classroom. It was empty except for Professor Slughorn at his desk. He looked up and saw them holding hands. Almost instantly he jumped up from his seat and left the room smiling and mumbling something to himself.

"What the fuck was that?" James asked.

"Language James, you are the Head Boy, you are supposed to set an example!"

"For who, do you see anyone here?" he asked pointing out that the room was empty.

"You're right, where is everyone? Class begins in like one minute." Lily said.

Just then, Lily felt her eyes being covered by two hands.

"Guess who?"

It was a guys voice, somewhat husky, but not Sirius-husky.

"Remus?" Lily asked, as she took the hands off of her face, and turned around, only to see Remus right behind her, with Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius behind him.

"How do you always know?" Remus asked now with a small frown.

"Well one, James and Sirius never do that, two your voice is the higher than Sirius' and James was right next to me." Lily answered.

"It could just as well have been Ginny or Hermione." Remus pointed out.

"Remus, you voice may be high, but not quite high enough for you to have a sex change." Lily said smirking as the rest of them (save for Remus) started laughing. Remus made a foul face, pushed past them, and found his seat. They followed him, Lily and James in the back, once again holding hands, but since they were last, nobody say the gesture.

However, this plan would pick up quite soon, to Lily and James' surprise. Since they were last, their friends had saved them seats. They had sat in the second row as follows: an empty seat, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, and another empty seat. Hermione motioned for lily to sit next to her, as did Sirius with James. Lily leaned back, as did James, and she had that puppy face on. He smiled and pointed to Ginny and Remus, and motioned to kick them out (much like the you're out thing the referee does in baseball). Lily smiled, nodded and leaned forward again.

"Hey Gin, switch seats with me." Hermione whispered.

"Why, do you want to sit next to Remus?" Ginny whispered back.

"Yeah, I want to apologize."

"Ok." She said as she stood up.

"Remus, mate switch places with me." James whispered.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Ginny."

"Why?"

"Hogsmead business." James lied.

Remus' eyes shot open at the sound of this, "but..." he then saw Ginny and Lily switching seats, and saw this as a chance to get James hooked back on Lily, and off of Ginny. Neither he nor Ginny was aware of what Lily or James was doing. Lily and Ginny, and James and Remus had now switched.

The classroom was now filling up and all eyes including Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny's were stuck on lily and James, who were now whispering to each other.

"It's working, look everyone is staring!" Lily whispered excitedly.

"I know, hold I have a plan, put your hand on the desk." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do as you're told woman!" he said with a small laugh.

"Fine." Lily said and she stretched her hand across the desk in front of her.

It rested there for about thirty seconds, until James set his hand on hers. As he did this six or seven gasps sounded throughout the room, Ginny even squealed. Lily and James didn't pay any attention to this.

Just then Professor Slughorn walked in. his eyes immediately traveled to Lily and James' hands. It took the teacher a few seconds to focus, but as soon as he took in the thought of his two favorite students finally getting together he finally started class.

The class went by quite nicely, the plan didn't go any further to both teams dismay, however to none of their knowledge it would be complete by the end of the day.

The day went on as it usually did, and none of them had time for lunch. Sirius and James had practice, which Remus was dragged along to. Lily had an extra class, and Hermione actually dragged Ginny to the library seeming as they missed their study session was cut short the night before.

Finally after classes were done, the four of them met for dinner. Yes that's right James and Lily were missing.

"So where are they now?" Sirius asked.

"They are probably just late." Hermione answered, as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius blushed when she talked to him. Ginny didn't see this, and said, "Hermione you are so thick sometimes. They are obviously at the Head's meeting. At least that is what Lily told me." (a/n: haha I can't believe how thick these people are, lol)

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about those things." Remus said.

The four of them the started to eat. About five minutes into their meal, Hermione dropped her fork. She was looking up at Dumbledore, and McGonagall. "Wait a second, don't Dumbledore, and McGonagall go to the Head's meeting?"

""You're right. What are they doing here?" Sirius asked.

"More-so, where are James and Lily?" Hermione asked.

Everybody got the hint and in a split second they were all on their feet. They were out of the great hall as soon as their plates disappeared. The four of them ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Jelly Doughnuts!" Sirius yelled to the Fat Lady.

"Alright young man, patience, there is no need to yell." Said the Fat Lady.

"Open the damn portrait!" Hermione bellowed. Usually Ginny would have acted extremely shocked at her friends choice of words, but right now she was too excited to care.

"How rude!" said the portrait, as she opened the door.

The four of them rushed into the hallway, and as soon as they entered the common room, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

**haha cliffy! Review lots so you guys can find out what they see! KISSES!**


	10. Two Down, Two to Go

Hey people, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at THE ROLLING STONES CONCERT! That's right baby, I was this close to Mick Jagger, and the Stones, OWOW! Anyway, so I'm writing this chappie during my favorite show, so that shows how much I love you guys! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and if I took a suggestion from you, snaps for you!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Ten**

**Two Down Two to Go**

"Oh my God!" Hermione yelled, as Ginny started to giggle.

There in front of them was James and Lily completely submerged in their own thoughts, as they made out on the sofa.

"YUCK!" Sirius yelled out even louder than Hermione. This caught Lily and James' attention. Lily yelped out and jumped up landing on James' lap.

"Hi guys." Lily said blushing.

"Don't 'hi guys' us. What in piss' name were you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Um, mate I think they were about to..."

"Stop! I don't want to know that my best friend was going to take Evan's innocence!" Sirius said turning around so he couldn't see their faces.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Pads, I thought you wanted this to happen. You even participated in the library scheme!"

"Mooney, have I ever backed down on a prank?" he asked as Remus chuckled, "Besides, I wanted it to happen, it's just I didn't want it to happen so soon."

"Mate it was bound to happen sooner or later!" he said with a laugh.

""Why couldn't it happen later?" Sirius asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You feel that if James goes out with lily, you won't ever see him, that you're losing your best friend. Well one, how do the heck does that make me feel?" Sirius let out a small laugh, when Remus said this. "Besides. James would never stop being your best friend. That is not in the cards my friend."

"Too right it's not in the cards." They heard a girls voice say behind them.

They turned around to see Lily's face, she was smiling, and James was standing next to her with his hand in hers.

"Sirius." Lily started. He looked up and saw her smiling at him so he listened. "Sirius, as much as you piss me off, and as much as I would love to hex you into the oblivion sometimes, James loves you."

Sirius laughed at this, "Thanks Evans, but I think he loves you."

"She smiled, "Point is, James loves you and if he loves you then I do too."

"What?" Sirius asked confused, and somewhat sickened.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" James asked.

Lily laughed, "Gods, can no one think outside of the box here?"

"We can!" Hermione and Ginny said happily.

"Well I would hope you two can." Lily eyed them saying not to bring up the future at this very moment. "Anyway point is sirius, I am not going to break you two up. Before James and I started to... yeah... he couldn't stop talking about you and Remus. I thought he was gay for a second."

Sirius and James laughed, "Sorry James, I don't swing that way!"

"Point is Sirius, I wouldn't be able to live with James if it weren't for you. So you damn well better be sticking around!"

"Language Lils!" James mocked.

"Bite me James!"

"Name the time and place!" he came back with a smirk.

Lily hit him in the gut, and the rest of the them burst into laughter.

"So, Sirius do we have a deal? You are to stay absolute best friends with James."

Sirius nodded and looked up at Hermione. They both instantly blushed. Ginny saw this. Then Sirius instantly turned around and walked towards the exit of the common room.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Lily asked, confused.

"Um, I just need to take a walk." Sirius said, his face still beetroot red.

He left, and Lily yelled to Hermione, "Go after him!"

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled out.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it. You fancy Sirius. Am I right?"

"YES!" Ginny yelled out laughing.

"Ginny shut up!" Hermione bellowed.

"So it's true? You fancy Sirius! I knew it, my instinct never lies!" Lily said.

"I thought you hated him." Hermione said.

"Umm... have you been with us these past ten minutes?" Lily asked smiling.

"True. Ok so I like Sirius-"

"OW OW!" The room filled with James and Remus howling at this.

Hermione, Ginny and Lily, burst into laughter.

"Well, then go after him." Lily said catching her breath.

"Do you think I should?"

"Hermione if you don't go, I will, and I don't even like the guy!" Ginny said smirking.

"Fine I'll go." She said, "How do I look?"

"HOT!" Ginny and Lily shouted together, causing Hermione to blush a little.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Hermione said as she walked towards the Fat Lady.

"OW OW!" James and Remus howled again.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

As soon as she was out of the door, Ginny said, "Two down, two to go."

**I know, I know not quite as long as usual, but I am really tired from last night. So please review, and I will make the next one twice as long.**

**KISSES!**


	11. Oops

HEY HEY HEY! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They rocked, and I love you all for sending them! I'm sorry I couldn't update last night, I had to baby-sit, yuck!

Oh well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter Eleven**

**Oops**

()()()(Sirius and Hermione)()()()

Hermione ran out of the portrait door, and on her way out she slammed it.

"Watch it young lady!" the Fat Lady screamed as Hermione ran to the banister of the landing.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she looked out amongst the other staircases and landings. She was searching for him, the guy she had once known as a murderer. The guy who she knew to be innocent, and whom she helped set free. The guy who was he best friend's Godfather, and now the guy who she fancied. She was beginning to get nervous, when suddenly she spotted him. His black hair and robes flowing as he strode down a landing towards a staircase on the level below.

"Well go after him then!" she heard the Fat Lady say.

"Yeah, I'm getting to it." Hermione said turning to the portrait and giving the Fat Lady a nice, harsh glare.

Turning back around, Hermione spoke to herself, "Just breathe Hermione, just breathe." And with that she started off down the stairs. She got to the bottom and looked down the hallway for Sirius. No luck, however Hermione didn't worry, she presumed he would be on the next floor by now. She leaned over the banister and saw him just stepping from the stairs to the landing. Hermione began to run. She reached the next staircase and practically jumped down to the bottom. When she did get to the bottom, she looked for Sirius again, knowing that if she ran, he would not be able to make it to then next stairwell. However he wasn't on the landing. This confused her.

"How is that possible?" Hermione talked to herself.

She checked over the banister once, and didn't see anything just as she expected. Then she heard something, that didn't make her too happy at all.

"SIRIUS!" It was a high pitched girl's voice.

He hadn't gone to the next stairwell he had turned into another corridor. Hermione didn't hear Sirius say anything to greet the girl, but he didn't make her go away either. This made Hermione want to know what was going on. She slowly attempted the corridor which was about five yards away.

She reached it, took a deep breath, and turned her head around the corner. Instantly she felt like falling to the ground crying. Up against the wall was Sirius, and on top of him was another Gryffindor girl, whom she hadn't met. She was completely making out with him. She was making out with him, but he wasn't making any attempt to stop her.

Hermione thought, he must not really like her, and she decided that she would just forget about him, or at least try. She turned around and to her great surprise she saw Peeves standing centimeters away from her face.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed and fell backwards into the corridor where Sirius and his 'friend' were.

Hermione looked up to where Sirius was, and found him looking up at her. She made an angry/hurt face at him, stood up, rushed past Peeves, and towards the stairs. She reached the stairs when she heard, "HERMIONE STOP!"

"NO!" and she ran up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. "JELLY DOUGHNUTS!" the Fat Lady saw her rage, and quickly opened the portrait.

Sirius was not far behind her and managed to squeeze into the common room before the portrait closed.

"Hermione, will you just listen to me?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Sirius ran a little faster now, and grabbed her arm turning her towards him.

They were now in the Common Room, thankfully it was empty, everyone must have gone out or something, it was still before curfew, but it didn't matter now.

"Why should I listen? You were kissing another girl! Here I was thinking you could like me back, and here I was telling myself, that this could actually work, and then I see you taking the breath away from another girl! So please, enlighten me, as to why I should listen to you!"

"Because... wait you like me?"

"Of course I like you, why the hell do you think I'm upset right now, because you flipped out on James and Lily? No you thickhead, how would you like it if-" she was cut off by his lips.

He kissed her with such force, and soon she was wrapped in his arms, and pressing against him. Hermione soon realized she had one more day of her and Ginny's bet to go, and she pulled away.

She smiled, put her finger to her lips and said, "Oops."

"Damn right, oops. Do you really think I would make out with another girl when I liked you? She jumped me, not her, and it wasn't your scream that interrupted her, it was me. You just didn't see that part."

"Really? Well that is good to know but not why I said oops." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, well then, care to share?" he said as he sat down on the large armchair and pulled her onto his lap.

She giggled when he did this, and said, "Um. I'm not sure if I should."

"Come on. You can talk to me, I promise not to tell anyone." He said the last part as though he were seven.

Hermione scoffed, and said, "Yeah right, but ok. Well you see-" She stopped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, I wake up for embarrassment." He smiled and she laughed.

"True. Ok fine, but you can't laugh at anything I am about to say."

"Promise." He said.

"Ok, well, the first day we came, the first day of school, well when we met at dinner, I instantly liked you." He laughed at this. "Hey I said no laughing!"

"I'm sorry, it's just it was exactly the same with me." He said blushing and she laughed.

"Alright then, well anyway, Ginny can spot these things a mile away, and that is why she pulled me up to the common room. To talk about it. Well I instantly denied it, only because I was afraid she would tell you, and you would tell her you didn't feel the same."

"Well that turned out ok, now didn't it."

"Yes it did." Hermione said smiling, "Anyways, she said she bet me five galleons that I will have kissed you by Friday. And well thinking that nothing would happen with you, I said ok to the bet. So now it is Thursday, and I've already kissed you."

"So you would rather not pay five galleons to Ginny, than kiss me?" he asked with a hurt face.

"No, no, no, that isn't what I meant." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"HAHA! Gotcha! I don't care about a silly bet! I make them all the time!"

"That's good to hear." Hermione said with an awkward smile, and Sirius laughed.

"Well then anyways, I now have to pay Ginny, and I've never lost a bet before, and I kinda let her know that so now, she is going to rub that I my face."

Just then Sirius heard a sound. He looked around, and saw nothing, obviously, but he knew someone was there.

"Hold on a sec Hermione."

"Sure."

Hermione got up off of him, and he stood up, he turned to the left corner of the room. He took one step forward, and made a small laugh.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Watch this." He said smiling at her. He turned back towards the corner of the room, and said, "Accio Invisibility Cloak."

Almost instantly the cloak was in his hands, and four people, Ginny, Remus, James and Lily, were visible in the corner.

**So how was it? I know it wasn't twice as long, but I had to end it here. Please review! I will update really soon I promise, maybe even tonight if I get the chance! KISSES!**


	12. Win or Lose

Alright I got tons of reviews, already, SAWEET! I love you all. One of these days I will have the time to do a personal shoutout, but today I have to read a 30 page packet on existentialism and then annotate it, not to mention the other homework I have. So here I am just giving people what they want (or at least I hope I'm giving you guys what you want). Anyway here is the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Win or Lose**

"Hello guys." Sirius said with a smirk. "How are you this fine night? Anything interesting going on, you wish to share with us?"

"Well there is the fact that Hermione just lost the bet." Ginny said smiling, and waving to Hermione.

"I was being sarcastic, but on that note, I don't think she did lose." Answered Sirius.

"Um... she clearly kissed you, and it is nowhere near Friday at midnight." Said Ginny, "So that clearly states her the loser and me five galleons richer."

"How do you know she kissed me?"

"We were all here Sirius, we all saw what happened. Her lips were touching your lips, which mean she loses." Ginny said. Everybody else was just silently standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Well then, you obviously aren't very good at this type of thing then aren't you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, would you be so glad as to come here." Sirius held out his hand, and Hermione gratefully walked towards it and grasped it. "Now if you would be so kind as to tell us exactly what Ginny proposed as the said bet."

"Sure, no problem." She smiled.

"But wait, first this... _accio_ veritiserum." Sirius held his wand out and pointed towards the boys dormitory.

"What?" Ginny asked, now crossing her hands and glaring at Sirius.

"What? You have a problem with Hermione saying what actually happened? Shame on you Ginny." Sirius said smirking cynically .

Hermione took the potion without a fuss, and Sirius asked again, "What did Ginny propose the other night?"

"She said she bet me five galleons that I will have kissed you by the end of the week." Hermione said.

Sirius answered, "Hmm." Then he whispered a counter curse to the potions effects, and he continued. "Well then, it seems like she didn't lose anything. You see, because you clearly said she had to kiss me, and I was the one who took the wind out of her. So she didn't lose the bet. I did."

"Sirius you didn't lose anything!" Hermione butt in.

"Yeah, besides the fact that you totally kissed him back!" Ginny said smiling.

"So what if she did!" Sirius came back.

"Well that classifies as her kissing you before the week ends."

"Well she wouldn't have kissed me back, if I hadn't had kissed her in the first place." Sirius began to yell.

"You guys, you guys, will you stop arguing! Ginny I kissed him back, I will pay you the five galleons, in fact if you hold on a second..." she pulled five gold coins out of her pocket, "here you are, five newly shined galleons, and Sirius, win or lose, that doesn't change our status, or at least I hope it doesn't."

"Damn right it doesn't change our status!" Sirius said turning his head towards her.

Ginny smiled, and James said, "Kiss her already you old coot! Gods do I have to do everything around here?" (a/n: haha how untrue is that).

Sirius pulled Hermione into him, by her waist. He looked into her eyes, smiled, and forced his lips onto hers once again. His tongue slipped over her lips asking for entrance, and she greatly accepted. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck, which actually caused him to lose his balance, and they fell onto the sofa behind them (haha, what a coinky-dink).

"OW OW!" sounded in the room, however this time, it wasn't James and Remus, it was Ginny and Lily.

This caught Sirius and Hermione's attention and their kiss broke off, with them blushing indubitably.

"Alright you guys, we have a long day of classes tomorrow, I suggest we all go our separate ways now, and get some sleep, it is almost eleven." Suggested lily.

"Even us?" James chimed in, causing the rest of them to burst into laughter.

"Yes even us, you horny bastard!" Lily said, "Come on girls."

"Goodnight everyone." Hermione said, but was forcibly pulled, even though she wanted it to happen, into yet another kiss. While they were kissing, Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket waved it a few times, (didn't say anything), and put it back in his pocket without Hermione knowing.

"Goodnight Hermione." Sirius said smiling, and with that he jogged off behind James and Remus, who were already at the stairs, leaving Hermione breathless.

It took Lily and Ginny yelling at her to get her attention. She quickly turned towards them, and walked swiftly up the stairs. When she got to her bed, she saw a small pouch and an envelope sitting on her pillow. She waited until the girls went to the lavatory to wash up, until she opened them.

She opened the note, and read...

_Win or lose, our status doesn't change._

She realized she had said this to Sirius only minutes ago, and now wondered what was in the pouch. She picked it up, and loosened the drawstring. She then poured out five galleons into her hand.

**alright so how about it? I'm not so sure. Anyway, I want reviews on this, please! Hugs and kisses!**


	13. Notes

**Hey, hey, hey, everyone... I'm so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in like a week (maybe more, has it been more? I can't keep up anymore!) Well reason is, I have been reading for Honors English (can you believe it is the fourth week of school and we are starting our sixth book! It's out of control!). Anyway, I know it isn't much of an excuse, but I if I get bad grades the parental units will take my computer away from me... so I think (at least I hope) you would rather wait then have me not write at all. Anyway... I have been writing whenever I can get a chance, mostly during my lunch period, and during other classes which are a complete waste of my time, and I have written and rewritten this chappie a bunch of times, so I hope it lives up to my and your expectations. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW... or this case story!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Notes**

She looked down at the note, and knew that the small piece of parchment she held in her hand was from Sirius. She had read about his secret note sending before, and smiled at the intelligence he showed. As much as she knew about the concept of the note sending, she never had the chance to try it, and now seemed as good a time as any. She had to be quick though, although Lily and Ginny knew they (Sirius and her) were together, she didn't want them to know anymore than they needed to. She quickly went to her small bookshelf next to her bed, which surprisingly was already full with books, despite the fact that she had been there for only a couple of days. She pulled out _Conversations Through the Void, _a thin book (for Hermione), that had a bookmark placed halfway through it. She opened the tattered cover and smiled when the spine creaked, she then flipped to the marked page. She looked at the page describing how to perform the note sending spell. She skimmed the page skipping the part on preparation, something she had no time for right now. She soon arrived at the part tell her what to actually do.

**_Performance:_**

_**- Hold wand in the air at eye level.**_

"Yeah, yeah! Get on with it! I don't have all night!" She skimmed through a few pointless steps and stopped when she got to...

**_-As in a levitation spell (swish and flick), wave your wand while speaking the words ecrindo luminato._**

She practiced first without a wand, just to be sure and then she picked up the wand to try it for real.

"Ecrindo Luminato." She said with a swish and a flick of her wand. Suddenly the tip of her wand lit up as though it were a stick with a burning tip, in other words it wasn't very bright, and it looked like it would soon die.

_**-Write.**_

"What a load of shit. How is it the steps that are unnecessary have six bloody paragraphs of bull and that the ones that actually count are so vague Dumbledore wouldn't even understand what they mean." Hermione ranted. "What the piss do you mean write? In the air? Who am I talking to? Oh my God I'm going delusional. Just shut up Hermione and try the damn spell."

She reluctantly began to wave her wand in the motion of the alphabet in mid-air. To her surprise it worked. Small fiery letters appeared in the middle of thing air. She then realized that she didn't know how to send the "note" to a certain location.

She skimmed the page again, stopping on the information she needed.

_**-While writing, imagine the place of arrival in which the note should be sent.**_

"This is the worst written book, I have ever read, but whatever works." She huffed.

Hermione tried to picture what Sirius' be looked like, and the surroundings as well. She guess it would look the same as it did in the future, but you never know how much could of changed. She thought it might look something similar to the girls dormitory, only more... masculine.

She began to write and finished just in time for the girls to get back.

"What the fuck?" James asked out loud as he walked over to his pillow. "What the bloody hell is this?" He reached down to his pillow and picked up a small piece of parchment.

"What is it Prongs?" Sirius came up behind him and saw a note quite similar to the one he had sent to Hermione. "Hey give me that!" Sirius snatched the note from James and ran to his bed to read it.

"HEY!" James started, but stopped when he saw the smile on Sirius' face. "What is it Padfoot?"

"NOTHING!" he snapped as he pushed the note into his pocket, however it was half hanging out, not to his knowledge though. "Umm. I left my book downstairs, so... um... yeah!" and without saying anymore he ran out of the room. Unfortunately for him, the note fell out on his way out. Both Remus and James saw this, but knew better than to let Sirius know about it. They waited until he was completely out of sight until they both dove for the small piece of paper.

James got to it first, and he let out a "ha," before he un-crumpled it and read...

'**_Damn right it doesn't change!'_**

"Hey didn't sirius say that downstairs to Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Didn't notice."

"Yeah. Why am I not surprised. Anyway continue with the note!"

"Oh right..."

James continued...

**_'The lake... ten minutes?'_**

"So... forgot his book my foot!" James laughed. "Sirius is going out for a little midnight loving."

"Prongs is that all you think about? They could be just talking. You never know!"

"You are such a prude Mooney!" James laughed.

"Me a prude? If anyone's a prude it's... um... Lily!" he was a prude, he just hated how his friends could be so ignorant sometimes, however this didn't mean he wasn't in trouble almost 24/7.

"Oh good save! Now what do you say to watching?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"Good God James, you are disgusting!"

"Hey I thought you said they were just going to talk!" James said with a smirk. "Now look who's disgusting!"

"Shut up Prongs!" Remus said laughing and hitting James' shoulder. "But don't you think they deserve their privacy?"

James just looked at him as if to ask 'do you know who you are talking to?'

"No, I guess not then. But let's not follow them, let's just watch from the balcony."

"Fine." James huffed like an eight year old.

Fortunately, the boy's balcony looked out over the lake, which meant they had a great deal of midnight drama at times.

The two walked outside, in time to see Sirius walk down to the lake. They could tell by his stride that he was nervous.

"Hermione, you didn't come to the lavatory! Something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No nothings wrong!" she said. She had to find an excuse to leave now. "I think I left something downstairs."

"Ok." Lily said, "see you in a minute."

Hermione quickly left the dorm.

"That was too easy!" She said running out of the common room.

"Haha! What a load of hodge podge!" Ginny laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hermione is a terrible liar... she didn't forget anything at all, she's gone to..." Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh... ooh!" Lily finally realized what Ginny was getting at.

"I think we should follow her!" Ginny said excitedly.

"NO! She doesn't deserve to be spied on!"

"But-'

"No, we aren't following her!"

"But I want to see what happens!"

"Then let's go!" Lily said walking towards the door.

"What? I thought you just said we weren't going to follow her." Ginny said confused.

"We aren't."

"Well then, care to tell me where we are going?" Ginny asked.

"Just follow me." Lily said. "She is going to go to the lake, and I know the perfect place to watch from."

"The boy's balcony?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"I've secretly been dating Remus, and we make mad passionate love on their balcony all the time..." She waited for Lily's reaction.

"WHAT!"

"HAHA, just kidding, God! You know I would never do that!" Ginny laughed.

"Don't do that!"

"Haha." Ginny laughed, "No, remember I am from the future... well I have brothers and... Harry." She smirked.

"Oh. I see." And they both burst into giggles.

They soon arrived at the boys dorm room door. Knock, knock James soon opened the door.

"Ah, girls. Come to join in the fun?"

"Yes please!" Ginny said, as she barged in.

As soon as she was inside, James pulled lily into a passionate kiss and said, "hey you."

"Hey you yourself."

"Ready to have some fun?" he asked.

"You bet!" and the two walked hand in hand to the balcony.

00000000000000000

**Alright, so I cut it short, because I wanted to save the next bit for the next chappie, and leave you all hanging, because I'm evil like that... muahahahaha (my attempt at an evil laugh, lol). Anyways, lots of reviews please... I love you tons!**


	14. Watching and Just Talking

ALRIGHT PEOPLE! YOU ROCK IF YOU REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPPIE... AND IF NOT, WELL THEN NOW IS YOUR SECOND CHANCE! HAHA! Anyway, I have rewritten this chappie three times, and I am finally satisfied with it, I hope you guys are too. I was going to update earlier today, but I had to get a dress for homecoming (ours is really late this year), so I'm doing it now. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own didily when it comes down to HP, but this plot mine.

On with the story!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Watching and Just Talking **

James and Lily arrived just in time to see Hermione rushing down to the lake.

"Ah, let the games begin!" James said as he sat down with Lily and the other two.

"Prongs, I swear as soon as the... 'loving' starts, I'm out of here!" Remus said uncomfortably.

"WHAT?" Lily and Ginny raged in unison.

"Yes that's right girls, we have a pervert amongst us!" Remus laughed.

"James!" Lily slapped the side of his arm. "I can't believe you would think that!"

James just smirked.

"Come on Lily, like you and James haven't hooked up!" Ginny smiled.

Remus and James choked on the crisps **(a/n: in America I think they are called chips... I wouldn't know... sorry) **they had conjured and broke into laughter. James instantly stopped when he saw Lily's face.

"James you told!"

Ginny was now laughing hysterically. "No hun, you just did," she said still laughing.

"What? Ugh, you guys, are so horrible to me sometimes, I feel so embarrassed!" Lily said blushing, and ranting at the same time.

"Come on Lil's, did you honestly think, they didn't know, I mean seriously you are going out with James the sex God Potter." He smirked.

"Really? I thought it was more along the lines of James arrogant son of a bitch Potter, but thank you for clearing that up for me!" she smirked back, as his diminished.

"OOOHHH!" Remus and Ginny sounded in unison, and then everyone broke out in laughter.

"Ooh look, they are talking!" Remus pointed.

"Well this is exciting." James said, now positively bored.

"Will you shut up and watch." Lily barked.

"Fine." He huffed for the second time tonight, and with that he put his arm around his girlfriend and tuned in to Hermione and Sirius.

000000000000000

"Hi." Hermione said nervously.

"Hi." Sirius said back, nervously swaying back and forward on his heels, and keeping his hands in his head, as well as looking at the ground.

"_Why am I feeling this way?" Sirius thought, "I've never been nervous around a girl, what the piss is going on?"_

"So... are you going to look at me?" Hermione asked with a laugh in her tone.

"Oh, yeah... sorry about that." He looked up and she giggled.

"What?"

"Wait, stay still." She moved closer to his face, and his eyes were wandering now, she slowly picked her hand up towards his face, and he closed his eyes. She pressed her index finger lightly underneath his eye, and slowly brought it back again. "Eyelash, make a wish" She held her finger up to his mouth, and he closed his eyes for a split second and blew the lash off her finger.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Sirius why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know, I mean it isn't like we haven't kissed before." He said blushing.

"Well that part I remember." She said smiling. This made him smile, and she took a step closer towards him.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" He said poking her stomach causing her to squeal.

"AH! Stop!" he was now tickling her uncontrollably, and she was giggling wildly.

"Give me one good reason why I should." He said slowing the tickling down a bit.

She pulled free, and said, "So I can do this," and with that she softly placed her lips on his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he nipped on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted. He was a lot taller than she was so he was slightly bending his knees so he wouldn't clobber her.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Well then, that's enough for me, I think." Remus said standing up.

"What? They are just kissing Mooney, it isn't like she's ripping her shirt off... yet." James said with a smirk.

"James!" Lily squealed.

"What?" he asked while laughing.

"You are so bad!" She said as she hit his shoulder.

"Well on that note, I think it is time for bed." Remus said.

"Wait! You guys they're stopping." Ginny butted in.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hermione slowly parted from Sirius. "Mmm, that is what I remember."

"Well I might add that you were quite good as well." He said now more confident. He could live with this, being nervous, and needing a nice long, passionate kiss to make him feel better, he could totally see this working for him.

She giggled, and said, "come on sit down let's talk."

"Alright, what about?" he asked as he sat next to her on the grass.

"I don't know... you pick a subject, I know lots about you already." She said.

"Oh really? How much do you know?" he asked, kind of skeptically, as though he had some bad reputation (a/n: as in criminal rep. we all know how saucy Sirius is, lol, yum I like it! LOL!).

Hermione realized now was not the time to be telling him that she was from the future. She didn't want to make things any more weird than they already were.

"Oh not, much, I'm just saying, I've lived here for a week, and I've gotten to know your lifestyle pretty well, so I know more about you than you know about me." She said. There she had done it, she said what she wanted to say without bringing up any other topics.

"Oh ok, well then in that case... any guys back home that I need to know about?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

Hermione instantly thought about the last summer she had spent with Ron. They had been very intimate, not actually going all the way, but very close to it at times. She had loved Ron, but she decided that it was best to worry about school and save her love life for afterwards. Ron was upset, but he understood.

"_Wow, Ron. I haven't thought about him or Harry all week." Hermione thought._

"Nope." She lied. "I mean my two best friends are guys, but you don't have to worry about Harry and R-Ron" she trembled at the mention of his name.

Thankfully Sirius didn't catch her glitch, and he brought up Harry instead. "That's so funny. Harry is James' favorite name."

Hermione's head shot a look at Sirius, but thankfully managed to get a smile in there so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Really?" she asked trying to cover up what she knew.

"Yeah, he's always going on about how when he has a son, it will be named Harry, and I will be his Godfather. Haha, I think he's crazy. He's always had his eye on Evans, if you hadn't noticed, and he always said he would marry her. I never saw it happening, what with her always being mad at him, and him always messing up. But, now that they are together, I don't know, I can see it happening. I don't know, now that they are a couple, it kinda worries me. I know they will end up together, and I know they will have a kid, it's the whole Godfather part that turns me inside out. I would greatly suck at it."

"Well I know for a fact you don't have to worry about you sucking at it, you're a great Godfather." She said, realizing what she just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping he hadn't caught what she said.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just joshing you. I know nothing, I'm just a silly little girl who doesn't know what she's talking about."

"_SHIT!" Hermione swore in her mind._

"NO, NO, you said I am a great Godfather. What is that supposed to mean?" He said standing up.

Hermione sighed, knowing what she had gotten herself into now, and decided maybe she should just tell him. "It means exactly what it sounds like."

She stood up now and grasped his hands in hers.

"You are a great Godfather. Harry is great with you, it's like father and son. You give him so much."

He wasn't getting the point.

"What are you talking about. I thought you said Harry is your best friend. I can't be his godfather, I don't even know him, let alone how illogical that would be. He's the same age as us, and James isn't a father!"

"Harry is my best friend, and you are his godfather, and you do know him, and he's not the same age as _you_ and James is a father, and it's not illogical because..." she stopped.

"_Do I tell him, it could ruin everything!" Hermione thought to herself._

000000000000000000000000

**MUHAHAHAHA , I'm so evil... I love cliffhangers, haha (well I hate reading them, but writing them are a lot of fun, lol). Anyways... if you want to find out what happens... tons and tons of reviews are in order I think. Haha. KISSES Love you all bunches.**


	15. Interfering

OW OW! Thanks to all the reviewers, you absolutely rock my socks! I love feedback, so the more I get the more I feel like I should update for you guys! KUDOS to all of you that reviewed, I love you tons!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: ok how many times do you have to remind me, that none of these drop dead gorgeous characters are mine... seriously I get the piccie people, but the plot is mine!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Interfering**

"Because why? Come on Hermione, work with me here!" Sirius yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M FROM THE FUTURE!" Hermione yelled. She now fell to the ground, crying with her face in her hands. She never thought she would tell him this way, this way that made her feel like dirt, and that she was at fault for being in a different time period.

0000000000000000000000

"What is going on down there?" James asked as he stood up to look over the banister. "Hey guys, Hermione's crying."

"Oh no." Ginny and Lily said looking at each other.

"You don't think she told him, do you Ginny?" Lily asked with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know. Knowing Hermione..." Ginny started.

"Will somebody please tell us what is going on. What did Hermione tell Sirius?" James yelled.

"Not right now James! Come on, let's go!" Lily bellowed, as she ran into the boys room, to make an exit, Ginny following.

"What? Where are you going" James yelled again.

"James, I said not now! Now let's go!"

"Ugh woman you drive me barmy!" James said as he grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him along.

The four of the rushed silently down to the Great Hall. They wouldn't get in trouble for being out of bed, after all they were with the Head Boy and Girl, but it would be a lot easier if they didn't get caught. IT took them about three minutes to get outside, but as soon as that fresh air nipped at the their faces, they started to run to the lake.

Hermione was still there, on the ground crying, and Sirius was walking around in circles with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Lily yelled.

Hermione's head shot up, revealing her face, which was completely wet (from tears) and completely black from her smeared mascara and eyeliner. Sirius quickly turned around to see his four friends looking him in the eye.

"What did you do Pads?" Remus asked as Lily and Ginny walked over to comfort Hermione.

"Nothing, for once I did absolutely nothing!"

"Well that's a first." Remus said. "Well, then what's wrong with Hermione?"

Everyone looked at Hermione now, who was still huffing, puffing, and sniffling.

"Hermione? Did you tell Sirius what Ginny and I think you did?" Lily asked.

Hermione merely nodded and said, "mm hmm."

"Wait you two knew about it?" Sirius raged.

"Well actually it applies to me too." Ginny hesitantly said.

"Obviously! How could I have missed that! Of course it would apply to you too!" Sirius was becoming hysterical, "But you Evans! Lying to your boyfriend, never would have seen that coming!"

"WHAT?" James now raged. "Guys, what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on, we have a bunch of liers amongst us! That's right liers. They lied to us!"

"Sirius, mate calm down, and tell us what you are going on about." Remus said soothingly.

"No." a soft voice sounded, it was Hermione's. "I'll tell you."

"What? Hermione are you sure about this?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes. They all deserve to know the truth. And now that it is out in the open, I don't see why we don't tell them now."

"Well get on with it!" James said excitedly, that is until Lily hit him in the gut for being so ignorant.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Ginny and I, well... we are ... wow this is quite difficult." Hermione was tensing up.

"Just breath Mione." Ginny said patting her friend on the back.

"Ok. We are from the future. About 25 years from the future. We are the next generation. In fact, Ginny is going out with your..." She was becoming more confident, but was she confident enough to go the whole nine yards.

"Son." Sirius filled in the blank.

"Who's son? Lily are you cheating on me with Remus?" James started to hyperventilate.

"NO, NO, NO! Harry is not Lily and Remus' son, he's your son." Hermione said.

"Harry?" James whispered.

"Yep, gorgeous bloke! So nice, and he half understands women too." Ginny blurted out.

"You sure he's James'?" Remus asked after hearing the part about understanding women.

Everybody laughed except James, he just stood there, with that priceless face of a man finding out his wife is pregnant (or in this case, will be pregnant).

00000000000000000000000

**I know not, very long, but I am having a severe case of writers block right now... don't worry, I have all of French and World Cultures to get around it tomorrow. Review lots please. Luvs and hugs and kisses.**


	16. Talking and Answering Questions

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! I love reviews, and the people who write reviews! I come home everyday and put my computer on... then the internet, and I read my reviews, it always makes me soooo happy! Haha. Ok so I got this one review... and I don't know if anyone else is wondering, but I'm a girl, just so we got that cleared up... (If the person who asked that is reading this... are you a girl or boy? Put it in your review that you know you want to write!) Haha, anyways, I have been writing at school so much haha, I never listen, so I have the next chappie for you all here and ready to go. I have also decided to write some more fics, so watch out for them... they should rock your eyelashes!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you guys that I don't own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I ever own HP... No I didn't think so. If I did own Hp do you think I would be sitting here, writing this fabulous fic? Fuck no; I'd be out writing that 7th book! HURRY UP JK!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW this chappie might be about Lily and James more than Sirius and Hermione, but it's my damn story and I'll do what I want... I love you all!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Talking and Answering Questions**

"Are you ok James?" Hermione asked.

James was in a state of shock, he was pale and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, he even sprung a sweat.

"Prongs? Mate what's wrong?" Remus asked in a concerned way.

James plopped down onto the grass and sat there like a baby would after just learning to sit up, with his legs spread apart and his hand carrying his weight in front of him.

"James, honey talk to me!" Lily said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Lily!" James suddenly came back into focus.

"Yes. Lily is my name. Now what was all that?" she asked. It hadn't occurred to her at the time what a big deal this actually was, having a baby didn't seem as big to her at the time (plus taking in the fact that she was a bit blown at the time by the fact that she found out she was going to marry James).

"Lily. Did you hear what Hermione just explained to us?" James had a little more color in his face now.

"Yes she is from the future, I know, she told you that too. That is what Sirius is raving about." She said.

"I WAS NOT RAVING!" Sirius raved.

"Shut up Black!" Lily motioned with her hand for him to shut up.

"No not that part. The part about..." he gulped, and whispered, "Harry."

Then it hit her. Harry, her son, their son, they had a son... together (haha no shit together). Now she too plopped onto the ground next to James.

Everyone was silent and then Lily and James looked at each other, both with confused faces on, soon after catching each other's eyes they both smiled, and started to laugh.

"A BABY!" James said pulling Lily into a huge hug. "Lily we are going to have a baby!"

"Well hold on mister, it hasn't happened yet!" She laughed.

"I know, but none the less, we are going to have a baby... Harry... Harry Potter."

Ginny sighed when she heard his name, and suddenly Lily shot her a glare.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Don't even think about him like that!" Lily said.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"And he's my I mean our son!" She argued back.

"Girls, girls, let's not argue. I want to hear more about my son." James said smiling. He was feeling a lot better now.

"Don't you mean our son?" Lily asked.

"Of course my sweetness." James answered back courtly, as he pulled her into him again.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, and they nodded in agreement to tell them some things about Harry.

Hermione heard someone sniffle, and she turned to sirius, whose head was hanging low, and looking at the ground.

"But first I have to talk to Sirius." Hermione said, as she took him by the hand and pulled him away into a cluster of trees.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't understand why you had to keep it from me, us."

"I don't know, it was difficult enough coming into a totally new time period let alone, how it would be if we just came up and told you all we are from the future. If I would have come up to you and said, 'hi my name is Hermione, I'm from the future.' What do you think your reaction would have been?"

"I would have said you are off your bloody trolley- oh... good point." He said smirking.

"So are we okay now, because I really don't want anything to change right now. I'm new here, well kind of, and it has been really difficult to adjust to all this stuff just happening. I don't know when I'm going to go back, if I ever go back, not that I want to leave you, it's just I don't know what the hell is really going on at the moment, so are we good?"

"Oh, well... I don't know." He and she looked down at her feet, disappointed.

"Ok then, I'll just go back to the others then." And she began to walk away.

Soon enough she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the deepest kiss ever. He dipped her body slightly, and came swooping back up again, releasing her lips, he said, "Are you kidding, we aren't good, we're _great!"_ and with that he kissed her strongly again.

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled.

"Just glad?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant, extatic. God men!" she huffed, as she smirked and took his hand.

"So... can you tell me what I'm like in your time?" he asked. Hermione then remembered what had just recently happened to Sirius. About a year ago, he was killed. How could she forget, this made her stomach sink.

"Um... let's just leave that for another time. That way it will give you an excuse to want to talk to me." She smiled, trying to hide her pain inside.

"I don't need an excuse." He said argumentatively.

"You're right, but still not right now."

"Fine, let's go find the others, and we can talk about my g-godson." Hermione could tell it would take some time for this to sink into his mind, and she was fine with that.

About two minutes later they reached where the others were now all sitting on the grass talking.

"You didn't start without me I hope." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Wouldn't dream of it you're highness." Ginny mocked.

"Shut up!" Hermione said jokingly.

"Right, so what do you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"Hey wait a second, you will tell them, but you won't tell me?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"I told you, not today, that is another story for another day. Now stop being so fricken bipolar, and perk up." She said hitting his shoulder.

"Ugh, fine!" he was pouting like a four year old.

"Now, where were we, oh yea, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked James and Lily.

"Wow, this is so weird! I never thought I would ever really find out what my future was like." James said. There was that dreaded feeling in Hermione's stomach again, only this time it traveled to Ginny's as well, however they didn't show their pain, only smiles. "Well first off, what does he look like? Is he good-looking?"

Sirius scoffed, and said, "Hasn't Ginny already answered that question?"

"Yeah, but she is his girlfriend, she has to say that! I want to know what he's really like." James said, and all three girls burst into laughter.

"Ok, well then, I'll tell you." Hermione said, as Lily placed her head on James lap, and he stroked her hair. They honestly looked happy together. "It's simple really, if you just picture the spitting image of James, only with Lily's eyes. I would say he's pretty good looking."

"HEY!" Ginny and Sirius yelled at the same time.

Hermione, and the others laughed, "Just kidding, don't worry, I was just stating a true fact, but no worries, I don't like him. God he is my best friend, it would be like going out with my brother!"

Ginny and Sirius happily sighed at her dispute. "Anything else you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"Is he popular?" Hermione, and Ginny just laughed at this question.

"James, popularity isn't everything." Lily said, and Ginny and Hermione just continued to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it is just if you could see the life you're son leads right now, you would laugh at that question as well." Hermione said, trying not to bring up any sad subjects.

"Ok?" Lily said, "How about, is he smart?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with puzzling faces. "He's not the smartest of people-" Hermione started.

"Nope, that's you Hermione. She was supposed to be Head Girl in our time." Ginny butted in.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Anyways, as I was saying, he's not the smartest, he's most definitely smarter than Ron, but nonetheless he is a very talented wizard."

"Yeah, talented is the right word." Ginny added smiling.

"Who's Ron?" Sirius asked.

"He's my other best friend, and Ginny's brother." Hermione answered.

"Oh, I see. Anymore best friends?" Sirius joked.

"Nope, just Harry, Ron, and Ginny here." Hermione said, as she squeezed his hand.

"So you girls never really answered if he was popular or not." James said.

"Men." Lily mumbled.

"Well let's just say he is extremely well known, and a lot of people like him and a lot of people hate him, but that is another story and right now I think Ginny and I need to go and talk in private, so we will talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye." She kissed Sirius on the cheek and ran off with Ginny.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" Sirius raged questionably.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it won't take long for them to tell us." Lily said.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?" James said planting a small kiss on her temple.

"Because I'm going to go find out right now." She said standing up and running up the hill after Ginny and Lily.

"Well there is no way I'm missing this." James said as he too got up and ran after the girls.

"What do you say Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"Might as well." Remus shrugged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Right, so what is it they are going to talk about? Muhahahaha guess you'll just have to review and maybe just maybe I will update really soon for you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehe.**


	17. We Need to Talk

**Alright, so I have been really busy with my other two stories that I almost forgot about this one... haha, I'm so silly (haha). Anyway I got caught three times in class (the same one mind you) while writing this story, so I better get a lot of reviews, I went through shit to get it done! Haha, jk... hope you like it... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**On with the story!  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**We Need to Talk**

"HERMIONE! Where are you going?" Ginny asked while trying to keep up with her bushy-haired friend.

"Just a little farther Gin!" Hermione called back, still running. They had now reached the other side of the lake, yes they had started out at the lake, and yes they could have walked around but Hermione had her own way of going about things, that not many people understood.

She finally stopped and looked across the lake to find that everyone else had left.

"They-gasp-must-gasp-have-gasp-gone-gasp-to-gasp-bed-gasp." Ginny gasped (haha no shit) for her breath and fell to the ground.

"I guess so." Hermione said as she looked down at Ginny and laughed. "Gods Gin, how are you this out of shape, you play Quidditch and all!"

Her normal breathing patter was coming back now, and she answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that in order to fly you had to be a good runner... I'll inform Harry next time I see him, that is if I see him again." Ginny whispered that last part to herself.

"Good point." Hermione said to Ginny's rebuttal.

"So...What was the point of running cross country just so we could end up on the other side of the lake. Do you not like taking the short routes or do I really look out of shape to you that we had to take the extra mile." Ginny asked.

Hermione sat down next to the red-head, "You are not out of shape, and I don't not like taking short cuts, but if we had just walked around the lake, that would give everyone else the chance to follow us, or hear the conversation in some other way."

"What conversation? We have only talked about how I'm out of shape and-" Ginny said but was cut off.

"You're not out of shape! For God's sake will you drop it, so we can actually have the conversation!"

Ginny just laughed at how easily Hermione could get pissed off. "So miss cross country, what did you want to talk about?"

000000000000000000000

Sirius, James, Lily and Remus were hiding in the bushes as they listened to Ginny and Hermione bicker about being in shape.

"So miss cross country, what did you want to talk about?" They heard Ginny ask.

"Cross country? What the piss?" Sirius asked clueless to the whole situation.

"Shut up! Don't you listen?" Lily whispered harshly.

"Nope." Sirius said cheekily, it was too dark to see but Lily could tell he was smirking.

"He was too busy looking down Hermione's shirt. You could see the whole world when she bent over to sit down." James blurted out, not realizing what he said.

"And just why are you looking at her chest in the first place?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at her chest?" Sirius was get protective of his "property" now.

"For the same reason you were! I mean, how could you miss it, it was just kinda there, and my eyes slipped. I SWEAR!" he didn't know who he was trying to persuade more, Sirius or Lily, but either way he knew he was digging himself into a hole.

"Just shut up Prongs!" Remus said.

"Right, we should probably pay attention anyway, that is why we followed them isn't it?" James asked.

"Exactly." Lily said.

They caught Hermione in mid-sentence. "...so hard, I couldn't do it anymore. Seeing their innocent faces, and knowing-" Hermione stopped, she started to cry.

Sirius made to get out of the bushes and comfort her, but James and Remus caught him just in time. "No Pads, you have to let Ginny handle this if you want to know what is going on." Remus Said. Sirius relaxed and they continued to watch.

"Hermione calm down, you have no say in how the future goes. It isn't your fault." Ginny said while hugging Hermione and rubbing her back.

"I know, I just... I feel so guilty being here, in front of them all, talking to them, when Harry has never even spoken to them, and Sirius well you know how that one goes. It's just not fair that I... _we_ get to experience all this when Harry is the one who deserves it."

Ginny hugged her even tighter, "Do you honestly think that I haven't thought about that every day we have been here. Of course it's not fair, why should we get to know Harry's parents, and he have to live off the stories that he's told. He shouldn't I tell you, which is why I plan on making a memory for him to watch, obviously he won't get to talk to his parents, but it is better than nothing."

"That is a great idea!" Hermione said as she pulled away from her best friend. "But that still doesn't solve the problem of me not being able to face them right now. How am I supposed to tell them that in a couple of short years, Lily and James won't be here anymore, and that Sirius is going to be convicted of their murder? How do you tell somebody that? 'Oh hey Lily, James, how are you, good? Well that's good, you might as well enjoy it while it lasts because on October 31st, 1981, you're as good as gone.' Somehow I don't think it will go well, not to mention how cruel that would be, and not to mention I would never be able to do it!" Hermione was now standing and throwing her hands into the air. It would seem that she was angry, but really she was so upset that she was angry with herself.

"What?" James, Lily, and Sirius said at the same time, and a little too loudly at that.

"-gasp-" Hermione and Ginny both sounded at the same time.

The two turned towards the bush where the other four were residing at that moment.

"Guys?" Ginny asked nervously afraid that James and Lily heard what Hermione and her had just discussed.

Slowly yet surely James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus emerged from the bush which was about three feet from where Hermione and Ginny had just been 'talking.'

"Hi." Lily said softly, her face was extremely sullen as though she had just been told her parents had died, well in this case it might have been similar.

Everyone's face looked like hers, and Ginny nudged Hermione, who looked back at Ginny nervously. Hermione nodded and gulped. She turned to the other four and said, "We need to talk."

00000000000000000

**This chappie was really sad to write, I can only imagine what the next one will be like. But don't worry things will look up, I promise. Anyway, please, please, please review! I love you all! Kisses!**


	18. Start at the Beginning

**Alright, so I got so many reviews, for my last chapter, I'm really happy about that! Yay! I'm so glad you guys like this fic, I was skeptical about it at first, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, lol, I have been working on this chapter for the last couple days, I am "skeptical" about it, but I have been proven wrong in the past, so it is up to you to PLEASE prove me wrong again, lol. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, but the plot is mine!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Start at the Beginning**

/Recap/

Everyone's face looked like hers, and Ginny nudged Hermione, who looked back at Ginny nervously. Hermione nodded and gulped. She turned to the other four and said, "We need to talk."

/End Recap/

"What is it Hermione?" Lily asked.

Hermione looked down at the ground, and then over at Ginny who merely nodded, telling her to go ahead and tell them.

"Okay." Hermione said as she took a deep breath. "I don't know where to start."

"Just start at the beginning Mione." Sirius said.

"Alright, here goes." Taking in one more deep breath, she began. "So you guys know that I am from the future, and that my best friend, and Ginny's boyfriend is your son, Harry." Lily shot a look at Ginny when the term 'boyfriend' was mentioned.

"Yeah, of course we know that, that is how this while 'we need to talk,' business started." James said.

"Well, there's more." Hermione said sullenly.

"We're listening." Lily said softly.

"Okay, but I want you to promise me that if and when I tell you this, you are not going to flip out," she looked at James especially when she said this, "and that no matter what, nothing is going to change."

"We promise." Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius said in unison.

"Also, I don't want any interruptions. This is already hard enough to say, and I don't want to make it anymore difficult, on me or you for that matter. Besides I might have a way to fix it, even though we are technically not supposed to play with the future, there are some things that deserve a second chance."

"Wow, this must be bad." Remus said with a hint of a smile on his face. This helped lighten the mood for Hermione.

"We promise Hermione, now out with it." Lily said.

"Alright, well on July 31, 1980, Harry was born. From the stories I've heard from Remus and Sirius, and many others, his first year was absolute bliss. He supposedly never cried, was always smiling, it was great." Hermione saw James and Lily's faces when she didn't mention their names. She could tell they had a feeling of what was about to hit them. However, Hermione smiled at them. Then it hit her of what she was just about to tell them. She looked over at Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Go on Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, and continued. "Well, unfortunately, Voldemort isn't dead yet, far from it actually. Well, you two are highly trained aurors come 1981. as a matter of fact, _you_ are the deatheater's target."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." James said as he tightened his grip around Lily.

"I don't think anyone did, well save for one person and the deatheaters of course, but I guess you could call that one person a deatheater too. But anyway that is later on in the story." Hermione said. "Well come Halloween 1981, Voldemort pays you two and Harry, a little visit."

"Oh my God!" Lily said as she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God is right." Hermione said frowning.

"What happens Mione?" Sirius asked.

"The worst, the ultimate worst." Hermione said as she saw James and Lily's face go from being completely interested to being in complete shock. There was absolute silence for at least five minutes until Lily spoke.

"We die?"

Hermione merely nodded before saying, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry."

"NO! NO! I won't let this happen! I won't, I just won't!" James yelled as he stood up.

"Calm down James, just sit down." Lily said pulling at his pant leg. "Remember, she said she might have a way of fixing it."

James reluctantly sat back down, and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, go on."

"Wait, before you do, I'm confused about something." Sirius said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as far as I know, when Voldemort," surprisingly nobody flinched at the villains name, "attacks a family, he attempts to get rid of everyone, and I don't think he's ever gone wrong with one of his attempts. So my question is, if Voldemort attacked the Potters, how are you best friends with Lily and James' son, Harry. Wouldn't Voldemort have killed him too?"

"Oh my goodness, Harry!" Lily gasped. " I completely forgot about him. I forgot my own son, how could I?"

"Lily, Lily, calm down, technically he isn't your son yet, so don't worry!" Ginny said as she tried to comfort the other red-head.

"Girls, girls, please. Hermione, has yet to answer my question." Sirius said as he looked to his girlfriend. "Hermione, what happened? How can you be best friends with Harry, when he was attacked by Voldemort the year after he was born? Nobody has ever escaped him before."

"I was actually just getting to that." Hermione said. "Well you are right, nobody has ever survived an attack from Voldemort... save for one person... Harry Potter."

Lily gasped, "that's impossible! How?"

"You." Hermione said smiling. She continued when she saw everyone's confused faces. "Without your love protecting him, Harry wouldn't be the boy he is today, he wouldn't be the boy who lived."

"Me?" Lily asked, "my love?"

"Well we are pretty sure it's that, otherwise your boy is just damn lucky, but we are pretty sure it is the former of the two." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Lily had a small smile on her face.

"What about me? Do I just sit back and watch the bastard kill my family?" James asked sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I mean, you are talking about Lily saving our son. Not once did you mention my name. I'm not trying to sound conceited, it's just that when a man hears that his wife had to do the life saving, certain things go through his head, name that he couldn't protect his own family."

"Are you kidding me? How do you think Lily had the chance to shield Harry from harms way?" Hermione said, she had a smile spread across her face.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I'm talking about, who do you think held off Voldemort so Lily could get to Harry? Who died trying to save his wife and son? That's right, you did James Potter. So stop thinking these negative thoughts about yourself, because if anything, you are a damn hero."

"Oh." He said simply.

"You are both heroes." Ginny said, which caused both James and Lily to smile immensely.

"But why were we the targets?" James asked.

"Well, I suspect he wanted to kill Lily and you, because of your skill as aurors, and that you were a great threat to him. But the bigger threat to him was Harry." Hermione said.

"Harry? But he was just a baby, how could he be the threat?" Lily asked.

"Well, we have only just figured this part out ourselves. You see, there is a prophecy, stating that the one person who can defeat the dark lord will be born at the end of the seventh month, Harry was born on the last day of July. He will be born to people who have escaped Voldemort three times. Have you ever been encountered by Voldemort before?" Hermione asked.

Both Lily and James shook their heads no.

"I would expect that that will happen this year then." Hermione said. "It then states that Voldemort will mark the boy as his equal. I didn't tell you this part. You see when Voldemort went to cast the killing curse upon Harry, he failed, nobody knows why or how Harry could have escaped this curse, except for the fact that his mother was encompassing him with her love and her life. Well when Voldemort went to kill Harry, and Harry deflected the curse, he was given a scar. And for this scar Harry is well known. It is a lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead. Some say that when Voldemort went to kill Harry and when he failed he placed some of his powers into Harry through his scar."

"That bastard scarred my son. I'll kill him!" James said.

"We can only hope James, but wait a second. Here is the answer to your question. The next part of this prophecy states that either one of these two, the boy or Voldemort, must die at the hands of the other. Also that neither one of them will survive while the other one is living. And then lastly it states again, that the one with the power to overcome the dark lord will be born in July." Hermione said.

"So by piecing the parts together, Harry is obviously this boy." Lily said.

"Well not necessarily. Yes he ended up being this boy, but he wasn't the only candidate at the time. This whole thing could have turned out differently if Voldemort had chosen differently."

"Chosen?" James asked, "That bastard chose our son to be the boy in the prophecy! Now I'm really going to kill him! Why did he have to choose our son?"

"Hold on, let me finish this part first." Hermione said. "Now, as I said before Harry wasn't the only candidate for this part in the prophecy. There was one other, who fits the description."

"Who was it Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Neville Longbottom. That's right Alice and Frank only son, could have been the boy in the prophecy as well. Now as to why Voldemort chose Harry, I think I have an explanation to that one. Nobody is sure, but I think this is a plausible reason. You see, when it came down to you the Potters, Voldemort had an inside man... a traitor. He didn't have this with Neville. When it came known that this boy would come, the dark lord must have done some research. He sent out his men to find this baby. One came back with some interesting information. Information telling him that Harry was due at the end of July, and that you his parents had actually escaped slightly from his grasp, three times. Now you didn't escape the killing curse like Harry, you got away before he resorted to that. And I'm guessing that when this traitor, who deceived you, informed the dark lord of these facts, Voldemort stopped looking for anyone else. Instead he came looking for Harry."

"Oh my god! That's terrible!" Lily said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Who deceived us?" James asked softly.

"Well here is where Sirius comes in." Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Everyone, save for Ginny asked at the same time.

"Sirius, you did this?" James asked with a sad and confused face on. "How could you?"

"What, I would never sell you to the dark lord! Never, not even if it meant my life!" Sirius said.

"You guys, you guys, stop, and listen to me!" Hermione yelled to stop the two from ripping each other's heads off. "Now, James do you honestly think that I would fall for Sirius, if I knew that he was responsible for your death? No I didn't think so. Now, if you will let me finish." She said calmly. She turned to Sirius, who was looking sadly into her big brown eyes. "When Voldemort gets this information, he goes to kill James, Lily, and Harry. When Harry survives, Voldemort disappears. Nobody knows where he went to, but they are kind of happy that he is gone, even if it is temporarily. So, when the ministry catches hold that Harry is still alive, they do some investigating. They find out that there was an inside man, a best friend who deceived James and Lily. They automatically assume that it is Sirius. Since his family has the history, which is not your fault at all, it is a liable accusation. Sirius is convicted of the murder of you two, and he is thrown in Azkaban." Hermione looked down at the ground, and was silent, she hated having to tell them this.

"Hermione, look at me. It isn't your fault. Besides we will fix this." Sirius said as he took her chin in his hand. He pulled her head up, and looked into her eyes. She was now crying. He dried a tear from her face, and said, "We are going to figure this out, whether it is the last thing I do, I promise." He pulled her face into a soft kiss and they soon parted. "Alright?"

Hermione nodded.

James then spoke up, "So Hermione who is it? Who betrays us. There are two eligible friends left."

"Peter." Hermione said softly.

"Peter?" Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all said at once.

"But he can hardly string two sentences together how is he the inside man, let alone a deatheater?" James said incredulously.

"I don't know how he became to be one, all I know is that he sell you two short, and Sirius ends up twelve years in Azkaban for it, before he escapes."

'Twelve years? Escapes?" Sirius asked in shock. "How do I escape? Nobody has ever done that before!"

"I know, and I don't know how you did it. I have a feeling you used your little 'man's best friend' skill to your advantage." She said smiling. Remus, James and Sirius all looked up at Hermione with shocked faces when she said this.

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

Hermione looked at them as if to ask them, 'did you not hear that I am from the future? Did you not comprehend that Sirius, Remus, and a countless amount of others have told me stories?' Then they all smiled at her.

"What?" Lily asked. "What does she know about?"

"Nothing. Another time Lil's, I promise." James said as he kissed her temple.

"Well anyway, you were and probably still are to some people, one of the worst feared men in all of the wizarding world, and I suspect parts of the normal world too. You are suspected to have killed thirteen people in one night. It's not that great. But don't worry, I end up saving you. Well with Harry of course, but I will proudly say, that if it wasn't for me and my time turner, you would be dead." She said with a smile. "Well, I say we add some of my talent, and brain skills for that too. Harry wouldn't have been able to get you out of that tower." She said with a giggle.

"Well for that, I will be eternally great full!" Sirius said as he pulled her in and kissed her strongly.

"Well there you are. Most of the story. There are some pieces I left out, but they aren't important now, I will tell you later if you want me to." Hermione said.

"Thanks for telling us Hermione. We know how hard it must have been for you to have had to say all that." Remus said.

"You're welcome. But amongst all that shit, I think I might have a way of changing it." Hermione said smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**I think that is a good place to stop. My fingers are about to fall off. Haha. Well please prove me wrong with the way I feel about it! In other words... REVIEW! Kisses! Dominique**


	19. Still Have Time

**Hey hey hey, people, I'm so glad that you guys like this story so much, it makes me happy happy happy! So I just found out that I can reply to my reviews, so starting now, I will most definitely reply to everyone, if it has a subject to reply to (note: 'update soon' doesn't really give me much to reply to). Well it is Thanksgiving today, and I am bored out of my mind, all my family lives across the pond in England (damn it I wish I could go back home), so it is only my parents and sisters, so I really have nothing to do. Hence, I wrote the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. BTW people are asking me where Peter is... don't worry the piece of shit (do you sense the hatred?) will show up soon, unfortunately. Well here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Still Have Time**

/Recap/

"Thanks for telling us Hermione. We know how hard it must have been for you to have had to say all that." Remus said.

"You're welcome. But amongst all that shit, I think I might have a way of changing it." Hermione said smiling.

/End Recap/

"Um, Hermione do really think that is a good idea?" Ginny asked, "I mean, we aren't supposed to mess with the future." Hermione laughed when she said this. "What's so funny? You heard Snape at that meeting. Well you weren't there, mum wouldn't let us in, but please tell me you weren't the only on who chose not to use Fred and George's extendable ears!"

This past minute or two, the conversation was just between Hermione and Ginny, as if the other four didn't exist. That is up until now.

Sirius burst into laughter, "did you just say Snape, as in Severus Snape, our Snivellus? You have got to be kidding me! He was at a meeting with you? How is that even possible? I mean, he's headed straight to being Voldemort's main squeeze. How could he be at a meeting with you, I mean you could have to be- wait please tell me you aren't one of them." He looked genuinely scared, and was slowly shifting backwards from Hermione's presence.

"Get back here you half-wit, of course we aren't deatheaters." Hermione grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him into a short kiss.

"Good, I don't think I could handle another surprise from you two." He said.

"Well, you don't have to worry. No more surprises... at the moment." Hermione cheekily added. "But know this," she said, more seriously, "Severus Snape is not a deatheater, it might be wise for you to start treating him like a normal person, and maybe start using his given name."

Now was when James chimed in, "Snivellus is his given name, given by us." He laughed, Lily then slapped him over the head.

"Exactly, we can't stop now, he's our Snivellus." Sirius said, and then dodged Hermione's hand coming in to slap the backside of his head.

Hermione then started again, "Well then, also know this... Severus Snape does become a deatheater, and it is because of you guys."

"WHAT?" Remus yelled.

"You just said he wasn't a deatheater!" James yelled.

"Yeah and how in the hell is it possible that we make him do it? Us! Us, light side us!" Sirius added.

Hermione sighed, and looked at Ginny and lily who were both shaking their heads.

"Boys," was all that came out of Lily's mouth.

"Tell me about it." Hermione replied, "I don't know how girls have dealt with them this far."

"Honestly, you girls wouldn't be able to deal without us!" James said as he pulled Lily into him.

"Oh really, is that true?" Hermione smirked at Lily, who knew exactly what her friend was getting at.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." Sirius said smirking himself, "Isn't that right, Prongs, old friend?"

"Right you are Pads!" James answered.

Remus and Ginny found this little argument extremely amusing, and decided it would be best, for them, if they just sat on the sidelines and watched.

"Oh really?" Lily started, "well in that case..." Hermione and she strategically took their boyfriends arms, unwrapped them from their waists and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, his smirk wiped off his face.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked as he stood up with Sirius. Remus and Ginny, however, stayed on the ground, to watch what would happen next.

"We're talking about, let's see how long you guys can deal without us." Hermione said.

"WHAT?" both boys yelled in unison.

"That's right. You think we need you so much, well let's see how you do without us!"

Ginny and Remus weren't saying anything, however, they were in a fit of laughter.

"HA! We don't need you!" James said, folding his arms as Sirius scoffed.

"We'll see about that." Lily said as she took Hermione's arm and they began to walk away.

"WAIT! You're not serious!" James yelled.

This caused Remus and Ginny to laugh even harder.

"Actually, I'm Hermione, and this is Lily. You're standing next to Sirius." Hermione said giggling with Lily.

"NO! You're not seriously doing this!" he said again.

"Backing down already Potter!" Hermione said.

James realized that if he backed out now, this soon, his manhood would be shot to hell, and he, they, would never hear the end of it.

"What, me? James Potter, Marauder, back down? Never! In fact, leave, we were just getting sick of you anyway!" he made sure to say that last part in a mockingly way. They may be playing this little game, but he didn't really feel like losing his Lily.

"Oh, is that right? Well we'll just see how sick of us you are in the morning when you come running for that morning kiss." Lily said.

"There will be no running!" Sirius snapped.

"We'll see," was all Hermione said, as she smirked.

"Goodnight boys." Lily said, "Coming Ginny?"

"Actually, as much as I want to see these two suffer, which I'm sure they will, and as much as I would love to join you two in all this fun, I think I'm going to stay here." Giny answered.

"But why?" Lily complained.

"Because, even though he isn't here and I can't see him, I like Harry, and he did nothing to me, and if I went with you two and went along with all this, it would kind of be saying something against him." She replied.

"Ok, Gin, we understand." Hermione said, "We'll see you in the morning, and you two," she turned to James and Sirius, "well, we'll see how you cope in the morning." With that, the two giggling girls turned and walked off.

Then Sirius realized something, "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN? AND YOU NEVER EXPLAINED ABOUT SNIVELLUS, I MEAN SNAPE!"

Hermione turned around and yelled, "DON'T WORRY, IT'S ONLY 1976, WE STILL HAVE TIME! AND YOU CAN FIGURE OUT SNAPE ON YOUR OWN!"

"GOODNIGHT BOYS!" Lily yelled, and they headed back to the castle, leaving the boys speechless.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Right, so it isn't that long, but I really think I should leave it here for now. Please review! Pettigrew (that scum), and possibly a little "meeting" between the marauders for the next chapter I think... oh well I guess you will just have to see! HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all you Americans (ugh, I miss England, oh well turkey and roast potatoes will (hopefully) makeup for it). KISSES Dominique**


	20. Have You Ever pt 1

**Really, really sorry for the wait! No excuses just really sorry! Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Have You Ever...pt.1**

Hermione and Lily had their work cu out for them, after all they were going against the great Marauders. The two spent all night in the common room planning out on paper what they were going to do with their poor boyfriends.

Ginny found the two face down, asleep, on the center table. Papers were scattered everywhere, along with pens, scissors, and two pictures of certain Marauders. She picked up the paper lying beneath Hermione's hand.

"Hmm... what have we here my dear Hermione?" The paper was titled _'Operation Girl Power.'_ "Hermione must have come up with that." Ginny silently giggled. She continued to read down the page and tried especially hard not to burst out laughing when she read...

_Operation Girl Power_

_Slick Leather Pants_

_Shaved Heads/ Crew Cuts_

_Men who aren't afraid to cry in public_

_Men who can fall off a broom without breaking a bone. (NO! We want revenge... not death!)_

_Men who sleep in the nude (nice one Lily! Note: bring a camera!)_

_Boys with eyeliner (let's see them pull that one off)_

_Extremely thin eyebrows_

_Flexible boys (haha! Hermione suggestively raises eyebrows. Lily: Not like that you whore!)_

_Animagi (Lily: How is that embarrassing? Hermione: It's not but... it's still necessary.)_

Ginny gasped when she read the last bullet point on the list.

'_She wouldn't!' She thought._

'_Umm... I'm pretty sure she would and she can.'_

'_But then... wait... she's a genius! Lily finds out somehow, who's to say this isn't **how** she found out.'_

'_Exactly what I was thinking. Great minds thing alike.' Her conscience said._

'_Very funny.'_

"Hermione. Hermione, Lily, wake up!" Ginny shook them awake. "Quick wake up before the boys come down!"

That woke them up. Hermione quickly jumped up and didn't seem to know what was going on. "What? Where are they? Where am I! How long was I out? And why are you holding that?" She said in a slight rage.

As Hermione snatched the paper away from Ginny, Lily awoke, "What's going on?"

"THIS!" Ginny said, as she snatched the paper back from Hermione, and instead of lashing out at the bushy brunette, she smiled. "This is genius! I want in! And you damn-well better say yes!"

Hermione and Lily both looked at the other red-head strangely. "But I thought you didn't want anything to do with the bet."

"Correction, I didn't want to _participate_ in that bet you had going with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, not once did I say I wouldn't play a game of sweet revenge. Besides, the said twins kicked me out, and I want my own revenge!" Hermione and Lily were both shocked to hear this, but more than happy to head she wanted to help.

"This is going to be so great!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah! But Gin, if the boys cut you out, then how do you know that we are planning a revenge?"

Ginny laughed, "um... let's see... I see you two asleep in the middle of the common room, with these papers, and pictures of the boys. Then when I pick up the paper that you, Hermione, were so graciously drooling on, I see the title. Operation Girl Power?"

"It seemed good at the time." Hermione defended.

"Were you drunk? Anyway, then I see what is on the list. Do you really think that I would think of anything but revenge when I read that?"

"I guess it was a stupid question." Hermione giggled. "And by the way... I do not drool!"

"Oh yeah?" Ginny challenged.

"Yeah!" Hermione accepted.

"Why don't you check out that paper you were sleeping on then." And Ginny takes the gold.

"Touché"

"Ok, now that that is settled, I suggest we clean this up before the boys come downstairs."

"Okay, Remus you ready?" James asked, while patting his friend on the back. "This has to go off without a hitch mate, if this goes wrong, it'll mean public humiliation for the rest of our days!"

"Alright Prongs I get it! Don't mess up!" Remus said as he rushed around the boys dorm trying to get ready, for the semi-busy day ahead.

As usual Sirius and James were sitting in front of the mirror, cropping their perfect heads of hair, while Remus would bustle about making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Don't get him wrong, he was still a Marauder, and he definitely cared about his looks, however, unlike James and Sirius he did it in moderation. When all were ready, which, due to James and Sirius' lack of predisposition, was about half an hour later, the three took off for the last fifteen minutes of breakfast. It was always a custom for the Marauders to show up fashionably late, however this time not only did they arrive late, but they did it in pure Marauder style.

Walking through the wooden doors of the Great Hall symbolized the start of business. The plan was about to unwind, and two girls were about to be brought to justice, or at least that's what the Marauders thought. The girl on the other hand had different plans.

"Remus, we don't care if you say that you are loyal to us! This is the third time you've sided with the enemy and now you have to pay the consequences!" James said as the three Marauders entered the room.

"But guys-" Remus began.

"No buts Mooney! We have reached the end of this conversation." James said as they took their seats next to the girls.

"Case closed!" Sirius yelled, trying not to smile, however he didn't try hard enough and all three girls instantly knew that the boy's 'master' plan had been put into action.

"Pass the-" Remus started.

"Uh-uh!" James and Sirius cut off in unison as they both put their hands up.

"But I just want the-"

"NO!" They cut him off again.

"Fine then, I'll just go over there by myself! Pricks!" Remus said as he took his plate, quite forcefully, and walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, the designated loser section. James and Sirius were now whispering amongst themselves.

At first the girls were completely phased by the little act. It just seemed so realistic, and it took Lily to realize that that is how the Marauders work. They don't do anything half-assed, well save for when it comes down to school (at least Sirius and James). She knew they had to play along or else all would be lost. Softly kicking Hermione and Ginny under the table, she knocked them back to their senses, and they knew it was time to get down to business.

"Guys! What was that for? What did Remus do?" Lily asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh nothing, he just broke one of the main Marauder rules." Said James as he piled his plate up at least five inches high. Really, the amount of food these two could stuff in their mouth in fifteen minutes was revolting.

"And that would be?" Hermione asked, as she grimaced at the sight of Sirius' plate.

"Rule #362A, siding with the female gender, when they are _obviously_ wrong." Sirius stated as he cut his pancakes into precise pieces.

"Rish re rere." James shrugged with a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"So! You would kick out your best friend just because he chooses a different point of view? Well I've never heard of such a thing!"

"But Hermione it won't be-" Sirius started whining.

"No. Stop. I don't want to hear it. You are selfish, and egotistic, and I don't want to hear you talk right now, let alone see your face!" Hermione raged. "Now if you'll excuse me girls, I'm going to finish my breakfast over there, with Remus."

"Oh you can count us in!" Lily chimed in as both she and Ginny jumped up with their plates, and followed Hermione down to the end of the table.

"But girls! He'll come back! We'll let him come back!" James screamed after them.

Lily turned around before she reached her new seat, "Oh you may _let_ him come back, and he may, but we'll see how easy it will be to _claim_ us back!" she took her seat and the 1st level was done, with both parties thinking they had won.

James and Sirius sat quietly at one end of the Gryffindor table. They weren't sad, they knew they didn't mean anything they had just said, and that whatever just went on would only help them to get their girlfriends back.

"Well that went well." Sirius said to James, who was sitting across from him.

James smiled, "I say this time, next week, and we're back in the game my friend."

"Hi Remus, are you okay?" Lily asked as she took her seat next to him.

"I'll be fine. This happens every so often. James and Sirius get sick of my smart antics, and it's a great way for me to get a break from the Marauders, and meet some new people. It only last about a week, maybe two."

"Well you just stick with us Remus, we won't treat you badly." Lily comforted with a pat on the back.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Hermione enthused, "Ginny, it'll be just like back at home, it feels good to have a boy in the group of girls, of course we were in equal quantity then and now there's only one of him, and really if you think about it if we wanted it to be like home, we should have stayed with the boys, but... nonetheless Remus, welcome to the group."

"Well, I'm not sure I understood anything you just said, but whatever you said, I thank you."

Then the girls began to finish the rest of their breakfast with the new member of their group. Every once in a while Remus would look down to the end of the table. One time he caught James and Sirius looking his way. While they were snickering and giving him thumbs up, he just smiled and nodded their way. Five minutes later the bell in the high tower was tolled, signaling the start of classes.

Remus found it an odd sensation to not be looking after his two ingrates he called friends. In fact, he found that listening to three girls worry about school, their looks, boys and worst of all their menstrual cycles, proved to be easier than playing _au pair_ for James and Sirius.

"So Remus." Hermione turned to him in their charms class.

"Yeah?"

"The girls and I were thinking. We need to have a celebration."

"A celebration?" Remus asked. He recalled their conversation that had ended five minutes ago, about how Hermione was really happy that her period had finally ended. He also remembered how sick he felt after having to listen to it for twenty minutes straight. He got so sucked into the conversation, that one time during, he felt the need to ask a question! However, he soon realized how odd that would come off to the male race, let alone his reputation as a Marauder.

'_Did you hear about that Remus bloke?'_

'_Yeah I hear he gets involved in girl problems, weird chap.'_

Therefore he restrained himself. Somehow when Hermione brought up the said celebration, he could not get it out of his mid that it had something to do with the fact that Hermione was now rid of the crimson wave, until this time next month.

"Is it a custom for girls to celebrate the end of their... um... thing." He ended up whispering.

"What?" All three girls asked in unison, Lily and Ginny just jumping in at that point.

"What thing?" Hermione asked.

Remus was on his last thread now. He hated talking about this type of thing. "You know the girly thing." He was so embarrassed.

"What? My period?" Hermione blurted out.

"SHH!" Remus raged. "I can't be seen talking about this... I need to keep some male dignity. But yes, that thing."

Hermione, Lily and Ginny laughed, earning them a loud "Shh," from the professor. "NO! Not that, although it is something to celebrate. I'll have to look into that one. But, no. I was talking about celebrating our freedom from Mary-Kate and Ashely over there." Hermione said as she pointed to James and Sirius across the room, who were currently looking up each other's noses.

"Who?" Remus, Lily and Ginny asked, referring to the comparison of James and Sirius to Mary-Kate and Ashley.

"Ugh. Muggle slash future thing." Hermione said, not wanting to get into it.

"Oh," they all answered.

"So. Are you in or out?" Lily asked.

"Well I don't know. I'm already in enough trouble with those two as is, and I don't want to-"

"Good! Then it's settled. Eight o'clock tonight, Gryffindor Common room. Don't miss it! I'll tell you if anything changes." Hermione interrupted.

"Okay." Remus answered with complete lack of keenness.

"Remus this is great!" Sirius cheered as the three of them secretly conversed in the boys lavatory.

"I highly doubt this is great!" Remus snapped.

"Oh but it is!" James argued.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to sit, listing to them rant about their damn menstrual cycles for twenty minutes! It was so wrong!"

"Blech!" James said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"How utterly revolting!" Sirius chimed in dramatically.

"But seriously Mooney, this is perfect!"

"I don't see how spending my Saturday night with _the girls_ sounds perfect!" Remus bellowed. (A/n: yes they have class on Saturday, but only one or two).

"It's perfect because, this way we can start getting information on how these fillies work." Sirius replied.

"Great." Remus dismally projected as he fell back against the lav wall and slid down to the floor. While he pulled the stressed knot out of his tie, he continued, "So while I'm stuck crimping my hair and polishing my toenails, where will you two be?"

"I don't know, we'll go out and about." James shrugged.

"You know here and there." Sirius added nonchalantly.

"Great so in other words, I'm stuck in Beauty Parlor, while you two are out gallivanting, and cruising the school for chicks."

"Correction while you play Beauty Parlor, we are just going to be gallivanting, and cruising the school. Remember we're taken now." Sirius said in an extremely confident way.

Remus just looked at him dubiously as James whispered something in Sirius' ear.

"Oh." Sirius said, "well we _will_ be taken when _we _win this bet."

"Great. There's still one tiny, little, teensy weensy little problem." Remus said.

"Oh? And what's that my wittle Mooneykins." Sirius asked completely ignorant to the conversation they had been having just minutes ago, due to the fact that he was now checking his hair out in the mirror. All was lost when he did this.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that in four hours I'm going to be subjected to hours on end of three girls doing their hair, talking about boys, and deciding what nail polish to use this week! What do you say to that?"

"Um... well... first off, make sure that we are the only boys they are talking about." James said.

"Yeah, and make sure they use the nude shade of nail polish." Sirius added.

"Ooh good one Pads! Yeah, we don't want our girls turning into tramps, who look easy." James said.

Remus couldn't believe his ear. Did James and Sirius just say they didn't want their "girlfriends" to look like tramps, who look easy? "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard us." James said.

"Us, and nude. End of story." Sirius added.

"NO talking about other boys, and certainly no red nail polish! Understood?" James asked sternly.

"Alright, alright, I get it, no tramps, and genuine conversations only. Got it. Anything else You're Majesties?"

"YEAH!" Sirius said intensely, then his tone softened, "actually can you steal some nude nail polish for me? It's done wonders for me in the past."

"You've got to be kidding me." Remus said as he walked out of the boys lavatory.

After the door had shut, James and Sirius looked blankly at each other. "Was it something I said?"

Remus would be meeting the girls in twenty minutes just outside the school's front doors. Hermione had told him this last minute change only half an hour ago, but he didn't care, he was still trying to get over the conversation on the female biological makeup they had had earlier on. They were to meet at 8:00 and then the "fun" would begin. Oh, how he couldn't wait for that.

"Alright girls, the plan is in action. We are meeting Remus outside the front doors in about twenty minutes. Right so, we know that the fact that we are hanging out with Remus means that the boys have put their amateur plan into action as well. Now, I have an idea that, if e go with it, can win us this bet very soon!" Hermione said giggling.

"Let's hear it!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, anything to get this moving along faster!" Ginny added.

"Ok... so have either of you ever played the 'have you ever,' game?" Hermione asked. Both girls shook their heads, as the three of them arrived at the front doors. They went outside, and sat on the huge marble steps. "Ok, well usually the boys ask the girls the questions, but then again the boys and girls aren't usually in the middle of a heated competition, so both the girls and boys, or in this case boy, will participate in the asking. Now, we sit in a circle, and all four of us put the questions starting with 'have you ever...' into a hat. So basically we are going to put the questions I told you to memorize into the hat."

"Right..." Ginny said, "what hat?"

"This hat." Hermione pulled a muggle baseball cap out.

"What the hell is that?"

"And where in hell did you get it?"

"It's a baseball cap. I got it when I visited New York with my parents. They took me to a baseball game, and bought me this cap. The emblem on the front stands for the New York Yankees, which is on of their teams."

"Oh." Ginny said.

"Well don't let Sirius see it, he'll snatch it up and start wearing it all the time if he does." Lily said laughing.

"Oh I don't mind. He can have it, I'm sure it will suit him much more than it does me."

"What will suit who?" A voice from behind asked. The three girls turned around on the steps to find Remus standing there.

"Oh hi Remus, I was just telling the girls here the rules of the game.

"What game?" he asked.

"The _Have You Ever_ game, that we are about to play." Hermione said as she smiled and patted the step next to her, motion for him to have a seat.

"We're playing it outside?" he asked.

"Yup, it supposed to stay nice out tonight." She replied. He took the seat next to her, and she continued. "Alright so everybody take a piece of parchment, and a quill." She took four pens and four pieces of paper out of the bad that was beside her on the step. "Now you all write questions down. They should be original, fun, somewhat personal, and embarrassing." Hermione said, as she looked to the others for confirmation that they understood. They nodded, and she went on. "Ok so write some questions down and then put them in this hat." She placed the hat on the step in front of her, and they got to work.

After they were doe, Hermione mixed the questions up. She picked one out, and the games began.

"Alright... the questions have to be answered by everyone. We will go around the circle with picking and asking the questions. So... first question is... 'have you ever...'"

Mwahahahaha! READ AND REVIEW! KISSES! Dominique


	21. Have You Ever Pt 2

**So sorry that this took so long, but I had to get my other story going... oh well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Have You Ever: Part II**

_/Recap/_

"_Alright... the questions have to be answered by everyone. We will go around the circle with picking and asking the questions. So... first question is... 'have you ever'..."_

_/End Recap/_

_**/Flashback/**_

The four of them sat on the steps to the school and wrote their 'have you ever' questions in silence. Hermione let out a massive sigh as she threw her pen down and placed her last piece of parchment in the cap. She slowly stood up and when Remus asked where she was going, she nonchalantly pulled out a tampon and said, "I have to go take care of something, we may live in the wizarding world , but some things have to be done by hand if you know what I mean," causing Remus to go white in the face with fear.

'_See, just as I assumed! Menstrual cycles! I'm going to kill James and Sirius!'_

Ginny noticed his pale, scared face and although she was just about finished with her set of questions that Hermione had given her earlier, she thought what would be the harm in writing one of her own.

_**/End Flashback/**_

"So Remus," Ginny began as she finished her last question, and Hermione was walking away, "did you write any interesting questions?"

"What?" He asked, still scarred by what Hermione had just told him.

"I asked if you wrote any interesting questions?" Ginny repeated.

"Oh... well," he smirked, "guess that's for me to know and for you to find out." Ginny wasn't sure what Remus was doing hanging out with the Marauders up until now. He may not always show it, but he certainly could pull off that certain Marauder-esque attitude.

"Hmmph," was all she said to his reply.

"Come on Remus, please!" Lily pleaded, "just tell us!"

Then they heard Hermione, from behind, ask, "just tell you what?"

She sat down and Remus said, " the girls here wanted me to tell them what questions I wrote down." To this Hermione gasped. "I know! Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the point of this game was to somewhat humiliate people as well as having a good time. Now if I told them what I wrote, would that not give them time to come up with some false alibis?"

"That's exactly what they would do. Especially this one here," Hermione said as she grabbed a guilty Ginny.

"My bet is she was the one to ask you."

"That she was." Remus answered.

"You, Ginevra Weasley are a full blown cheating cow!" Hermione laughed.

"So what, sorry if I don't like being made fun of!"

"Don't worry about it Ginny. From what I understand we are all about to be made fun of." Said Remus.

"That's right we are!" Hermione giggled. "So on that not let's get this thing started!" Alright... the questions have to be answered by everyone. We will go around the circle with picking and asking the questions. So... first question is... have you ever..." she unfolded the piece of parchment and scoffed at what she read.

"What?"

"What is it Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Haha! Ok here it is, have you ever slept in the nude?"

'_Interesting, this should prove to be good... maybe, just maybe I could record it.' Remus thought._

As all four of them laughed and oohed and aahed, Lily recognized it as one of her own, and Remus snuck in a spell to form a tiny microphone to his shirt.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Hermione asked. When nobody volunteered, she sight and said, "come on you babies, it's not that bad!"

"Then why don't you go first if you think you're so tough." Lily said.

"Fine, I will. My answer is yes."

"All of a sudden Ginny and Lily became very interested.

"What?"

"When?"

"Were you alone?"

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny begged.

"I said yes. I have slept in the nude. It was about two years ago, well in the future at least, and no I wasn't alone." Remus saw her go exceptionally pink.

The girls gasped, Remus on the other hand was not surprised, due to the tramps he had to deal with in this school, not that he thought Hermione to be a tramp, he just thought it would be abnormal to expect another answer.

"Who were you with?" Ginny squealed.

"Snape." Hermione said with a straight face.

This time Remus chimed in when they yelled, "WHAT?"

Hermione broke into laughter, "I'm just kidding, gods the images... yuck... no it was during the summer about two years ago when I bumped into some school mates from before Hogwarts. Samantha, Lacy, Aaron, Scott, and Decklyn. Well we hadn't seen each other in years, so we decided to catch up. We went for a picnic and I made the mistake of spilling my milk and then I was about to clean it up with my wand when I realized that one we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, and two I was surrounded by a crowd of _muggle_ friends, at least I thought I was. It turns out that Decklyn, who I always liked back in muggle school, was a wizard, and thankfully the rest of the clan knew about our world. Anyways, we ended up going swimming in the lake there, when I thought of a really funny prank to pull on Decklyn. Well part of the lake was surrounded by these big rocks. So I dared Decklyn to go dive off one. He took the dare and right as he dove off the rock, it was _accio_ Decklyn's shorts, and hello Decklyn bearing all." This earned her a lot of laughs.

"Wow Hermione, I never realized this, but you are so perfect for Sirius!" Remus said while laughing.

"Right, so lover boy is naked, but how does this have anything to do with you sleeping in the nude, and with somebody else too?"

"I'm getting to that." Hermione said harshly, "Well Samantha and Aaron went off somewhere to do god only knows what, and it was starting to get dark out, so Lacy and Scott were brave and went to find them, while Decklyn tried to find where I had hidden his clothes. Well I was still swimming and about to get out when all of a sudden I can't see Decklyn anymore. So I slowly get out of the lake, and call his name, but I get no answer. So I go over to my towel and clothes only they aren't there. Now I know something is up. I slowly turn around in time to duck Decklyn's summoning charm. Then it became a game of chase. He finally caught me when I wasn't looking. So there I am naked, however I still can't find him. So I try and transfigure a leaf into a towel, but my wand was shrunken so I could place it in my bikini, and that was gone. I was only just learning wandless magic, so I wasn't succeeding with the whole leaf into a towel thing. Then out of nowhere Decklyn jumps me from behind and then..." she paused.

"Yes?" Ginny urged her to go on.

"Then we slept."

"What? That's it?" Ginny bellowed.

"How boring." Lily said.

"Ha!" Remus burst out.

"What?" Lily and Ginny asked in unison.

"Well my bet is that not only did Hermione sleep, but she also..."

"WHAT? Hermione! Are you serious! You lost it and you never told me? How could you?"

"Because it was a one night fling thing, besides three days later I met up with you and the guys, and Ron asked me out, if you can call it going out, I mean three days isn't much, besides he's always been one to go for Lavender."

"Ron?"

"Ginny's brother." Hermione answered.

"Wait, so how many guys have you slept with in the past two years?" Remus thought this could be useful information to give to Sirius.

Hermione and Ginny both screamed, "WHAT?"

"You heard me I said-

"Yeah, I know what you said, but wow! Remus I don't sleep with just anybody!"

"Right, and this one night fling was what then?"

"Ok, so I splurged, give me a break!"

"You may have splurged, but your virginity is a hefty price to pay for a one night fling, don't you think?"

"Well I never slept with Ron. The thought alone makes me want to be sick!"

"Thank the Gods, no offence Hermione, but the thought of you going at it with my brother is just revolting!"

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Hermione laughed.

"Ok then, next person to answer is Ginny." Lily said, trying to get back on track.

Ginny sighed and simply answered, "no."

"Awe Gin, c'mon! Not even once?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, give me a break! I only just started going out with Harry and that's pretty much snuffed now isn't it."

"I'll try and forget the fact that you are talking about my future son." Lily laughed.

"You'd better, because as soon as I get out of here, no offence I love you all but I will get out of here, and when I do I'm shagging up a storm with Harry!" This got the whole group laughing, including Remus.

"Alright, Lily?

Lily immediately thought of that night in the library with James. Her mind drifted and she quickly lost all concentration.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Hermione asked. "Lily." She snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face, and finally broke her trance. "Finally, what happened to you?"

"Um... nothing. What was the question?" Lily asked, knowing too right what the question was. She tried to act ignorant, but Ginny saw right through her little act.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa missy! You know exactly what the question was. And I know this act! It's what I like to call the Hermione Granger act."

"What?" Hermione and Lily bellowed together.

"That's right, the Hermione Granger act, and you, Lily Evans, are a perfect example of it."

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and I don't see what any of this has to do with me." Hermione added.

"Oh, well you are the lovely founder my dear. You have it down to a science. It's simple really. Lily is asked a question that she definitely has a juicy answer to, and then she acts like she knows nothing. I.E. the fact that she has definitely slept in the nude, and I have a pretty good feeling I know who with too, however she is just trying to cover up. Well let me inform you on a small detail, Lily Evans. Nothing gets past me!"

Remus was now receiving high entertainment out of this. Besides if Lily had slept with someone other than James, it could prove to come in handy later when he let the boys in on their little conversation.

"So, are you going to tell us, or do we have to track down James for answers?"

"WHAT?" This time it was Hermione and Remus.

"Oh come on guys, did you seriously think it was anyone else?"

Hermione and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, and then Remus said, "I guess not, but it's just not been very long, when could it have happened?"

Hermione then realized something, "OH MY GOSH! OF COURSE! How could I have been so dense? It was in the library wasn't it? It had to have been. Ginny and I have been with you ever since. So wait... in the library?"

Lily grasped the idea that it was no use fighting anymore, "yeah... jealous?"

"YES!" Ginny and Hermione screamed with laughter, Remus on the other hand just felt sick. He loved James as a brother, and Lily was so great, but the thought of them hooking up in the library was no the best picture to him. But of course... the girls had to have every disgusting detail.

"So where in the library?" Ginny asked with a smirk, as Remus buried his head in his hands.

"It'd better not have been on one of those desks, I actually use those!" Hermione inputted.

"Don't worry! Your precious desks haven't been tampered with. But I can't promise anything about the restricted section." Lily giggled.

"Aaah!" Ginny and Hermione squealed.

"Ugh." Remus grunted.

"Oh come on Remus, it's genius!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Genius or not, I don't need to know that my best friend and his girlfriend are shagging it out in the restricted section of a library that I often use!"

"Pay no attention to him Lils, he's just jealous!" Hermione said. Remus just grunted in return.

"Alright... Remus? How bout you?" Ginny asked, sensing some unwanted tension in the group.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's you turn. Don't try and pull a Hermione-Lily act. Now when have you ever slept in the nude?"

"Yeah, and who was it with?" Hermione added.

Remus didn't even stir when he answered, "no one." This caught the girls attention. "Apart from the time where I use my masculine rights to bear all when I sleep. I have never shared my bed, or any other location where I sleep, with someone else, namely girls."

"BOLLOCKS!" Ginny yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah! You're a Marauder! How is that even possible? Isn't there a rule saying if you're going to be a Marauder you have to sleep with at least ten girls before you turn 17?" Lily asked cynically.

"NO!" Remus laughed. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Yeah think Lily, Peter's a marauder. How do you explain that one?" Ginny asked.

They all laughed. "Ok, so explain. How do you pull off not having sex with anyone and still be a Marauder?"

"Simple, we vowed not to do anything until we reached our 7th year." Remus said receiving three big scoffs of disbelief. "It's true and as surprising as it is, you darling boyfriend, Sirius, came up with it."

"Really?" Hermione asked in shock. "My Sirius? He thought of it? Awe, how cute."

"Might I mention that he was the first and only one of us to actually break the vow two weeks after we made it." Remus laughed.

"What? Oh well. That's not so good, but at least he thought of it. That's a plus. Say... he didn't mention who it was with did he?" Now she was curious.

Remus laughed again, "of course he did, what kind of friend do you think he is, but I think he should be the one to tell you that story. It's quite funny once you hear it, well I laughed."

"Damn Marauder!" Hermione said as she sat and pounded.

"In the flesh, I'd give you a card, but I seem to have left them in my other robe." Remus smirked.

"You know, you don't seem like it at times, but you are so much like James and Sirius sometimes, I just want to slap you." Lily said.

"Alright... now that that's done," Ginny started sensing the hostility again, "why don't we go on to another question. Sound good? Good."

"Gin I think it's your turn to pick." Hermione said.

Ginny reached in and picked out a folded piece of paper, read the inscription and laughed.

"Alrighty then... have you ever wanted to date a gymnast?"

"Oooh, Oooh... once I dated someone who was so flexible I could barely keep up with him in bed." Hermione giggled.

This caught Remus' attention.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"What?"

"First of all, it isn't your turn to go first, and second of all, I thought you just said you have only slept with Decklyn!" Ginny almost yelled.

"No... I said I never slept with Ron. I never said Decklyn was the only bloke I've romped in the sheets with. There have been plenty over summer breaks." She said as she picked at her fingernail, acting bored.

"Just how many is plenty?" Remus asked.

"Oh you know, four, five, maybe six. None of them meant anything though, so no worries."

"No worries? Hermione you're turning into a girl version of Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Yeah, what gives Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot a glance towards Ginny, and winked. Ginny automatically knew what was going on. Hermione was lying to Remus to give him the answers he needed to give to James and Sirius.

"Well, his name was Mike, and well he was just so flimsy, let me tell you what, whether it was in bed or out of bed, it was a massive turn on. I didn't know it was possible for a guy to do a –

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want to hear any of this!" Remus yelled.

"Ok fine!" Hermione giggled.

"I think it's safe to move on to another question. Too much of that one could cause severe insanity." Lily laughed.

"Thank the gods." Remus sighed.

"Well Remus... it seems like you're up." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ugh, somehow I feel I'm going to regret this," Remus said as he picked out his own piece of parchment. He looked at it, and went as pale as a ghost.

"Hehe, what is it?" Ginny laughed, knowing exactly which one he had just picked up.

Remus gulped, and then with a shaking hand began to slowly speak. "Um... this says did you ever. Is that ok? I mean the game is Have you ever... I think I should pick another one. You know 'stick to the rules' is my motto." He went to put it back, and was stopped by Ginny's hand.

"Oh, I think we can make an exception for this one, don't you girls."

"Sure."

"I don't see why not."

"Go ahead Remus." Ginny said with a glisten in her eye.

Once again gulping he went to read the parchment. "Did you ever flip out when you realized you got your period for the first time?"

"WHAT?" Lily and Hermione yelped.

"I didn't write it!" Remus yelled as he threw the paper down and stood up.

"Well I didn't? Did you Mione?" Ginny asked, lying through her teeth.

"No, and I don't think Lily did, she's way to prude for it. Remus are you sure, you didn't write it, we won't laugh, it's ok to be curious sometimes. It's only natural." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

"I repeat I did not write that!"

"Ok, fine! I think we've had just about enough of this game. What do you say we just talk?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a party!" Remus said. "Anything but this!"

They all stood up and began to walk away from the school. It was about 9:30 and the grounds were pitch black. Remus went to light his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't you'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Remus asked.

"This. This place... can't you sense it? It's perfect in all of its darkness. Lighting up something this pure could make it false."

"You're ridiculous." He laughed and once again went to light his wand.

"I'm serious! Now stop." She took his wand from his hand.

"Hey."

"Trust me." She said, as she sat in the grass, and lay down. The rest of them just looked down on her. "Come on guys! Lie down!"

Lily and Ginny were quick to respond by lying down next to their friend. Remus on the other hand hesitated, shook his head, said, "girls" and then finally lay down between Hermione and Lily.

"Now close your eyes."

"What?" Remus fought.

"Just do it."

He sighed, "fine, but this is still ridiculous."

"Are they closed?"

The three of them answered, "yes," and Remus mumbled something under his breath that Hermione chose to ignore.

"Now listen."

They were silent for about ten seconds before Remus spoke. "For what? There's only silence."

"Exactly. It's so peaceful. Nothing, just a few crickets in the distance, chirping for their loved ones. How often do you get this chance? There is no violence, no sibling rivalry, no school drama, no homework, no pranks, just... peace. You can't get much better than this."

"Wow." Ginny said.

"Yeah really." Lily agreed.

"Now open your eyes. Look at the sky. It's so clear. The stars are sparkling. No one would even begin to imagine the fact that those tiny beautiful specks filling up such a big space are actually masses of fire in a gigantic solar system. Now tell me Remus. Is this not peaceful? Is this not Beautiful? Does it not deserve to stay this way? It doesn't need to be lit up with a wand... it's already full of magic."

"Hmmph." Remus grunted.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that no matter what you have to be right don't you?"

Hermione smiled, and said, "What can I say I'm a genius... I'd give you a card but I seem to have left them in my other robe."

"Touché Miss Granger, touché. Now can we get up? I promise I won't light up your peaceful, dark wonderland."

"Yes, you can get up now."

The four rose from the grass, and began walking again in silence. They walked all around the grounds and Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"What's over there?" She pointed to a gate over in the distance.

Remus looked up and saw something that only a few of the students, namely the marauders knew about, due to the fact that they were the ones who invented this location.

"What's where?" Ginny asked, looking where Hermione pointed.

"That gate over there. I've never seen that before." She began to run towards it.

"Wow. Come to think of it I've never noticed it either." Lily said following Hermione.

"Noticed what? There's nothing there." Ginny said running after the two.

Remus just looked at them run, and said to himself, "here we go," before taking after the three girls.

Hermione and Lily stood before the gate and tried to read the inscription above the iron bars. Ginny on the other hand just stood there trying to get the girls attention.

"Hello? Girls? You've gone mad, there is nothing here!"

"Gin don't be stupid, there is clearly a gate here, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, still entranced with the gate in front of her.

"Um... maybe I can be of assistance." Remus said as he arrived to where the girls were standing.

"Remus? What is this? Do you know what it is?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I, well we, the Marauders, made it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Remus... there is nothing there! What are you talking about?" Ginny asked waving her hands up in the air.

"There is something there Ginny, you just can't see it." He answered.

"What? Why? Hermione and Lily can see it."

"That's because they are dating Sirius and James."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I believe it was James to set the spell upon the gate. Only those of Marauder blood, or those who are kissing a Marauder can see and open the gate. Meaning those who are currently dating or having an affair with one of us can see and open it. Seeming as you aren't dating one of us and you aren't a kin to one of us, you can neither see the gate or open it."

"But I'm dating Harry, doesn't that count."

"Well, one I don't think so, because he isn't born yet, and even if that didn't matter, you can't see the gate so I assume he hasn't taken on the title of Marauder."

"No he hasn't. Damn you Harry Potter!" She said with hint of a smile on her face.

"Well... where does it go?" Hermione asked. "We can barley see anything in this dark."

"Well you wouldn't let me light my wand, but it wouldn't matter wand or no wand, you still wouldn't be able to see inside."

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"It's part on its charm. You can't see what's inside, unless you are inside."

"What's the point of that?" Hermione asked, not convinced that this black whatever could have charm.

"Where's your spontaneity Miss Granger? Why don't you wait and see?"

"Well can I go in?" She asked.

"I wouldn't. Let Sirius take you inside... adds to the magic." He smiled, as she 'hmmphed.' "Which reminds me, I promised I would help the guys with something, so we should probably start heading back."

"But I thought you guys were on a break."

"Well yeah, but..." _'crap now what?' _" Um... well how else do you expect me to get them back?" _'Smooth Remus, nice save.' _

"Well I suppose it is starting to get late." Hermione said as they started walking, and she kept looking over her shoulder at her new discovery.

About five minutes later they were closer to the school doors, and Hermione had gotten over the fact that she wouldn't be going through the gate tonight. So instead, she decided to close in on the fact that she was a "female version of Sirius."

"So Remus, I know you want to tell me who Sirius has slept with."

"No... I said that was for Sirius to say."

"Damn it! Why not?"

"Well, don't you think that he, being your boyfriend and all, should be the one to sit you down and sweet talk you about the whole thing, and then you can get angry at him, and then he can sweep you off your feet again, and all's –

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Chivalry never dies."

"Well we can at least try." Remus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um... let's just say that Sirius is a bit..." he looked at Lily for the right word, and before she had the time to answer Hermione filled it in.

"Stubborn?"

"No..." Remus over dramatized. "What would make you say that?"

"How bout the fact that he thinks he can win us over, he's practically the biggest pig-headed freak show I've ever met." Hermione giggled.

"Well I never thought I would hear Sirius' girlfriend say that about him." Remus laughed.

"Well I should have said, adorable, can't keep my lips of him pig-headed freak show, there we go."

"That sounds more like it."

The four students were now approaching the Gryffindor common room. Remus spoke the password and they all snuck inside hoping that James and Sirius wouldn't be there to greet them. Fortunately for them, they weren't. They walked to their respectable stairwells, and they said their goodnights.

Just as Hermione was about to go upstairs, she realized something. "Bugger! Remus come back here!"

He ran back down thinking something happened and practically ran into Hermione. "What? What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. But I just realized. I'm never going to see what's inside that gate."

"Why not?"

"Because we have this stupid bet going on!"

"So surrender."

"WHAT? And admit defeat? Never!"

"Well then, let this be a test of your strength. Goodnight."

As she watched him go back upstairs, she mumbled, "damn Marauder," and then she too headed to bed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Right... I know it took so long! So sorry! But school's out now so I'll have tons more time to write! I promise to! I hope you enjoyed it. Seeming as Remus didn't get all the answers he needed, there will obviously be more fun with this bet. Plus now the girls have a few obstacles of their own. Until next time... REVIEW! hpobsessor**


	22. A Test of Their Strength

**Alright guys... here's the next bit of mischief... hope you like it... please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A Test of Their Strength**

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily made their way downstairs to the common room. They had expected Remus to be there waiting for them when they had arrived, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Remus?" Hermione called up the stairs of the boys dormitory. "Remus are you up there?" Still no answer. "Remus! That's it, girl coming up! Here I come!" Hermione, followed by Lily and Ginny, began to climb the stairs. "Remus?" They reached the top and they soon heard yelling coming from the boys room.

"Remus, mate, come on! We didn't mean it! You know us, we're too stubborn for our own good!" It was Sirius, he was pleading Remus to forgive them.

"Yeah! Please Mooney! Come on! We were being complete and utter pricks! Please!"

"Pretty please with Padfoot on top!"

The girls decided to let the boys figure their lives out on their own while they went to breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Quick mates! The girls are coming!" James said, preparing the boys for something they didn't need at this exact moment.

"Remus, mate, come on! We didn't mean it! You know us, we're too stubborn for our own good!" Sirius yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! Please Mooney! Come on! We were being complete and utter pricks! Please!" James played along, while kicking Sirius in the gut to stop him from going ape-shit and ruining their cover.

Sirius claimed control over himself and said, "Pretty please with Padfoot on top!" It was a typical Sirius line that he had used before, and it would seem very natural... that is if he could control himself after that.

"Wait. Shh. Listen." James whispered. The other two quickly silenced their laughter and heard the girls walking back down the stairs talking about god only knows what.

"Okay. Now Remus dear, tell us everything! What happened last night?" Sirius asked as he jumped onto his bed, as if he were some silly 14-year-old girl at a slumber party. It was only 7:30 and classes didn't start until 10:00 today, so they had plenty of time to spare.

"Okay. Well first they had me play this god awful game. I think it was called have you ever or something like that."

"Oh Remsey mate, I am so sorry you had to go through that! I had to play that once and the questions I had to answer were absolutely ridiculous!" Sirius said in complete sympathy.

"Tell me about it, I got roped into asking one about their damn menstrual cycles!"

"Ooh."

"Ouch."

"And what's worse, they all thought I wrote the damn thing!"

"Wow they're good." James said.

"Played like true Marauderettes," Sirius quipped.

"I wouldn't be so sure mate. I'm dead sure it was Ginny who wrote it. Then again she is dating Prongs' son."

"There you go." James said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well what did you get out of them? They weren't talking about other boys were they?" Sirius tensed up.

"Yeah, only us I hope!" James chimed in.

Remus let out a small chuckle. "Well Lily wasn't. By the way Prongs, why didn't you tell us you bedded the white flower?"

"Whoa what?" Sirius almost fell off the bed when he heard this.

"Oh yeah. Well, I slept with Lily." He said it so calmly. Sirius could not believe it.

"Wow James! Lily? Really?"

"Yup. First and only." James said with another proud smile.

"Who'd have thought that James Potter could actually keep it in his pants, unlike some people!"

Sirius got the picture, and hid under his coves yelling from underneath, "Hey! I can't help that I'm Siriusly delicious, and the girls can't keep their hands off me!"

James laughed as he pulled the covers off of Sirius and he sat on the bed. "You better not let Hermione hear that!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so quick to judge Prongs."

"What?" Both James and Sirius asked.

"It seems that our little Hermione isn't as pure as we thought she was. In fact she's nowhere near pure!"

"WHAT?" They repeated only a little bit louder. Sirius was now standing on his bed in a jealous rage. He stepped down off the soft cushiony surface and walked straight towards Remus. Remus, not liking the look in his best friend's eyes, decided that backing up and away was his best and only option.

Finally backing his mate into a corner, Sirius poked a finger on Remus' chest and asked, "What the ruddy hell do you mean she's nowhere near pure?"

Remus ducked away from Sirius, afraid he might get hit, and ran to the bed where the nice and sane James Potter sat. Sitting down, he began to explain. "You see, we were playing that rubbish of a game, and Hermione asked the first question."

"Well... what was it? Have you ever shagged every sodding jaffa underneath the sodding sun?"

Remus winced at his friends unearthly tone, but continued nonetheless. "Close but thankfully no. It was have you ever slept in the nude?" James let out a laugh, but quickly shut himself up as he too was afraid of Sirius' inner animal. "Do please understand that as soon as Hermione answered yes, the girls were on top of her with the usual questions."

James chimed in with a confused voice, "um... the usual questions?"

"Yes, you know the who, what, when, where, and why."

"Oh."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And what?" Remus asked back.

"What were her usual answers?" Sirius asked as he plonked himself down on the bed, forcing James to budge over.

"Well his name is Decklyn, I think we know what the what is, I think she said it was about two years ago her time during the summer, it was at a lake, and why?" He gave Sirius a look, who only returned it with an "encouraging" look of his own. "Oh come on Pads! What did you expect me to do? Pull out a bloody piece of parchment and take notes?"

"If you think it would have helped, then yes!"

"Well I'm sorry! It was bad enough I had to be there, let alone hear about Hermione and Lily's sex life!"

James stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back onto a pillow, saying, "Yeah, I have no problem with that."

"Yes, well, I sodding do! Seeming as I'm not part of that picture!" Sirius shouted.

"Now, now Pads, you really can't get upset," Remus began.

"And do tell me Remus, why the bloody hell can't I?"

"Well because I sort of let it slip that she was a female version of you, and she questioned that and I told her that you, well, that you weren't the most innocent of people. I told her that you were the first and only to break our little Marauder Promise and when she questioned who your first was I told her to ask you." Remus now averted his eyes as to avoid Sirius' shocked face.

"Right, so you're even." James said patting Sirius on the back. "Sirius you alright mate?" Sirius wasn't blinking, that is until James smacked him across the face. "Sirius, mate. What's wrong with you?"

"She didn't flip?" Sirius asked softly.

"What was that Pads?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up with a smile. "She didn't flip her lid?"

Remus smiled back, "nope, she whined a bit when I wouldn't tell her, but nope, she's not angry. Unlike you she realized that that would be completely hypocritical, and once again unlike you she is completely capable of controlling herself."

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is she is the first bird to stay with me, well considering the current conditions, but she didn't run away!"

"Why would she?" James asked laughing.

"Quite right!" Sirius said regaining his Marauder composure back. "Okay so what else happened last night?"

Remus then remembered what the girls, namely Hermione, found the night before, and knew that the boys wouldn't be happy. His face slowly grew scared.

"Remus what's wrong?" James asked. "You can tell us."

"Okay fine, but only if you promise not to got kung fu on my ass like Padfoot did."

"MARAUDER"S PROMISE!" Sirius and James said enthusiastically.

"Okay, well they found it." Remus instantly brought his hands up to protect his head, "don't hit me!"

"What?"

He looked up and realized they didn't understand what he was talking about. "They found it! Okay? I tried to stop it but they found it! I didn't like them in, and I didn't tell them what it was but I did tell them why only they, and not Ginny, could see it."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Now Pads, we promised! Now this isn't the greatest of news, but we'll work around it. Come on, we're Marauders, we can do the impossible, so we will skip over this minor detail and hope it plays to our advantage."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, unnervingly chatting about the hypocrisy that boys carried about with them.

"I just don't see why they are allowed to fight and be in bad moods with each other, when they are always complaining that we do it too much."

"Ginny," Hermione started, "I've told you once, and I will probably tell you a million times more. Boys are selfish, egotistical, stubborn pigs. No matter what they will always be right and nobody can change their minds."

"Are you sure about that girly?"

Hermione and Lily turned around while Ginny looked up to find Sirius standing there with James and Remus behind him. Hermione turned around before she fell weak at the knees for the eyes looking into hers, and said, "What do you want _Black?_"

"Ooh she is touchy, isn't she mates? Well no worries, I just thought you to be quite amusing. You know, seeming as what you are whining on about is completely hypocritical."

"Get away Black!" Lily snapped, "Unless you are here to admit defeat?"

Sirius bent down and stuck his head between Hermione and Lily's. He turned to Lily and softly said, "You'd like that wouldn't you Evans?" Then turning to Hermione, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. Then opening his eyes he looked at a very confused Hermione, and simply whispered, "Amazing." Then they were on their way to the other end of the table.

"They really know how to push our buttons don't they!" Lily said returning to her breakfast.

Hermione laughed and said, "Well we all know James knows how!"

"Shut up! You can't talk."

"Touché," Hermione giggled. For about five minutes after that they ate in silence, that is until Hermione remembered the night before. "I wonder what it is."

"What what is?" Ginny asked.

"That gate! I want to know what it does! I think I'll go and ask Sirius."

She was about to get up when Ginny and Lily screamed, "NO!" The whole of the great hall went silent. The Marauders looked up and saw that Ginny and Lily had risen from their seats to stop Hermione from getting up. Then they saw Lily and Ginny push their friend back into her seat, and Hermione start a fuss.

"Why not?"

"Hermione." Lily stated with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She almost screeched. "Oh come on! I won't surrender us. It's just talking. We are allowed to talk still. They just talked to us! I will ask the question and that's it. Besides you'll be right there behind me if I need help controlling myself."

"We will?" Ginny asked. Lily kicked her under the table, "Oh I mean damn right we will! What are friends for?" For some reason she knew this would end in the boy's favor.

"Great! Let's go!"

The three jumped up and sauntered over to where the boys were sitting at the other end of the table. They were in deep conversation that the girls decided they didn't want to know about, so they decided to get their attention instead. Hermione cleared her throat and the boys looked up.

James smiled, "yes girls?"

"Come to admit defeat have you?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you Black." Lily snapped.

Hermione pushed her friend to the side, and said she could handle it. "Actually," She started as she turned back to face Sirius. Then it hit her. That smirk. Those eyes. She was trapped. "Well... um... I... wondering... well... gate... hmmmm." Sirius just sat there and let his charm do its job.

Lily realized what was happening, and pushed Hermione to the side, saying _she_ could handle it. Although when she turned to face Sirius, it wasn't Sirius, but none other than her one and only... James Potter. He was sitting there with his chin in his hands, and the most angelic smile Lily had ever seen. "You see wh- well... the... um... well... we were just... hmmmm." James just sat there smiling.

"Okay alright! We're done, come on you two, let's go!" She turned the mesmerized girls around, and pushed them in the direction of the door. Then she turned back to the boys. "Happy now? They'll ask you when we've won." She too then walked away.

"We'll see!" James and Sirius yelled after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright... so, the girls aren't as strong as they thought... whatever will happen next... will the boys use this to their advantage or will they play nice and give the girls the benefit of the doubt... I think we all know which it is... PLEASE REVIEW! Dominique (Hpobsessor)**


	23. Marauder Charm and a Slytherin Kiss

**Hey guys, alright here is the next chapter, I got request to make it really long, so I combined it with the next chapter instead of making them two separates... enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Marauder Charm and a Slytherin Kiss**

Ginny pushed her two lovesick friends into the entrance hall. "What the bloody hell was that?" When Hermione and Lily didn't answer, she retorted "Hello! Earth to Hermione and Lily! What was that in there? I thought the idea was _not _to surrender!"

"Well we didn't!" Hermione smiled, "As far as I'm concerned we are still very much in this bet!"

"Thanks to me! Another second in there, and you would have been having sex on the table!"

"Oh Ginny, don't be silly!" Hermione said as she linked arms with Lily and they begun walking slowly ahead like the lovesick puppies they were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James, Sirius, and Remus watched the three girls walk out of the Great Hall. "Alright... that went well." James smiled.

"Well? That went well?" Sirius barked. "Are you kidding me? That went fucking great!"

"Well we know one thing for sure." James started.

"What's that Prongs?" Remus asked.

"That we can no longer rely on you helping us." He said as he pointed to Remus.

"You mean, no more late nights by the lake and swapping love stories while painting our nails a nude colour? Damn, and I was so looking forward to when the girls would crimp my hair. Guess I'll just have to miss out. What a shame!" Remus said with complete sarcasm.

"Sorry mate, but it is obvious that you suck as a girl!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Gee, however will I go on?" Remus said as he faked passing out. Regaining his 'strength,' Remus asked, "so what is your plan of action if you are no longer in need of my services?"

"I think it's time to pull out the old Marauder charm." James said as he high-fived Sirius.

"I'm afraid to even ask." Remus said as he buried his head in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Lily and Hermione ran into Ginny, Remus, James, and Sirius. Trying to avert her eyes from Sirius' Hermione asked, "Ginny? What are you doing with them?"

"Hey! They are my friends too! Besides weren't you the one to say we could still talk to them? Besides, what am I going to do? I'm just helping you, I have nothing to lose."

"Fine. But just talking!" Hermione said with a smirk. She knew this was all one big game, and that if Ginny wanted to talk to the boys she had every right. "Well we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts next, so shall we?"

Everyone nodded. "I still can't believe they integrate years." Ginny said with excitement. "Why can't they do that in our time?"

"Well they were going to," Hermione started.

"Why didn't they?"

"Because, Harry, Ron and I complained that we didn't want Colin Creevey in our classes!" Hermione giggled and was soon followed by Ginny.

After Hermione explained who Colin Creevey was, Lily stopped in her tracks. When everyone stopped to see why she had stopped, they found her rummaging around in her bag, frantically looking for something.

"Lily what is it?" Hermione asked as she walked to where Lily was standing.

"My book. I can't find it! I must have left it in the dorm!" Lily panicked. "I have to go back and get it. The professor will kill me if I don't have it with me!"

Everyone was now gathered around Lily. "Lils don't worry, we have plenty of time, it's only 9:15, class doesn't start for another forty-five minutes, look don't worry, we'll all go with you, and then we'll go to class... no worries," James said with a smirk. Ginny noticed it, and then looked to where Sirius was standing, and noticed that he too had a mysterious smile sprawled upon his face. Something was up.

"Thanks guys." Lily said with a relieved smile on her face, and they began walking back towards the Gryffindor tower. When they arrived, Lily said, "Okay, you guys can wait out here, I'll only be a minute." She then disappeared through the portrait. Ginny turned to James when she heard him mumble something under his breath. She was determined to find out what was going on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily walked into the common room and began walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory. As she walked up the steps, she smelled something magnificent. She followed her nose, and laughed as she realized what a fool she must look like, _'I feel like a damn dog!'_ However strange she felt, she continued to follow the smell, and oddly enough it finally took her to her dorm room door.

"That's odd, what is that?" _'Maybe Hermione got a new perfume, if so, I want some!' She thought. _ She pushed the door open a tiny bit and looked inside. The sight before her made her want to pass out. Fully pushing the door open she saw the most amazing picture before her. At least fifty dozen bouquets of white calla lilies were sitting in front of her. She slowly walked inside and touched a petal of one of the flowers just incase she was dreaming. Nope, not a dream, the flowers in front of her were very much real, and she really was in a wonderland full of her favourite flowers. She walked over to her bed where a note was sitting on top of her DADA book.

Quickly opening the envelope she read,

_Dearest Lily-Flower,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed this book. I didn't use it, but it was necessary in order to get you to love me again. Sorry for making you have to come back up here. I hope you like the flowers, for some reason they remind me of you. Love you forever and always Lily-Flower._

_James xxx_

She began to tear up when she heard the portrait open downstairs. Somebody was coming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's taking her so long?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Why don't you go and find out pet." Sirius smirked.

"I think I will... and don't call me pet, I'm not a dog!" She snapped. It was obvious that although she would just as easily fall for Sirius right now, she had a stronger will power than Lily did at times.

"Oooooooh." The Marauders all said in unison while laughing.

Hermione disappeared into the common room just as Lily had done about five minutes ago. When she entered the common room she called, "Lily?" No answer. "Lily are you here? Are you okay?" She walked towards the dormitory stairs, and was about to start climbing, when there was a flash of fire before her eyes. Quickly stepping back, she realized what this was. It was a note. Remembering what had happened last time she received one of these, she couldn't wait to read what was in store for her with this next one. Unfortunately for her it was nothing exciting, only an instruction to walk over to the fireplace.

'_Did Lily do this?'_

Walking over to the fireplace, she realized that nothing was waiting for her. She looked around her, but still nothing showed up. "Now what?" Then, as if it were voice activated, the fireplace burst into flames. Only these flames were of a unique sort. A massive blue fiery heart floated before her. She almost wanted to touch it, but before she had a chance to move any of her muscles it slowly turned to silver glitter, fairy dust even, and floated down to the pit of the fireplace. Hermione was about to turn around when she realized that the glitter had not fallen completely to the ground but instead had formed into an object, a book. It was now levitating above the log tray, and had a light glow about it, as if it were just sent from the heavens. Hermione went to pick it up. She took it from its levitation spot and almost dropped it when she realized what she was holding. The first printed copy of _Hogwarts A History Circa 754 BC. _Hermione could not believe her eyes, _'Am I really holding this?' _She took in its perfectly stored cover, original of course, then turned it to its side to examine the thick parchment that lay in between the bind, it smelled... old... vintage... magnificent. She slowly opened the cover and saw another fiery message start to appear.

_From my fiery heart to yours, my sweet Hermione. _

_Love always, _

_Sirius Black xxx_

A tear drop or two filled Hermione's eyes but before she had the chance to ball her eyes out, she heard somebody coming down the stairs. She knew it had to be Lily, so she didn't bother drying away her tears of happiness. Instead she closed the book lightly, and turned to watch her red headed friend come down the steps, only to find that she too was crying.

Hermione ran to Lily, and before asking what was wrong with her, she realized that she too was crying tears of joy. "Enough is enough, I'm done with this stupid bet, it's gone on long enough," Lily said through her tears.

"I agree, granted we have only been doing this for two days, but nonetheless I want it to be done with. Let's go get our boys!"

"Right behind you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny watched Hermione vanish into the common room and instantly pounced like the Gryffindor Lioness she was. "Alright you two, what is going on? And don't give me this nothing bull!"

James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked before turning back to say, "nothing's going on."

"Don't push me boys! I am the daughter of Molly Weasley, Sister of six Weasley brothers, _and _I am dating your son! I can see through anything! Now what is going on? Why have you been smirking this whole time? What is in that tower? Why did you urge Hermione to go and check Lily? Come on! I want answers! Don't think I don't know what you're up to!"

"We are only playing the game! There is no rule saying we can't play a little sabotage." James said, as Hermione and Lily showed their teary faces through the portrait of the fat lady. They were about to jump Sirius and James and smother them with sweet kisses when Ginny caught a hold of each of their arms.

"Oh no you don't! You two are coming with me." She pushed them back through the portrait, but before she too walked inside she turned to face the boys. "You stay here, or you better wish that your parents paid for Manhood Insurance because you're going to need it when I'm through with you, better yet when your girlfriends are through with you.

The boys faces grew faint at the tone of her voice and they mustered up a mere nod before she closed the portrait behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny walked straight into the common room. She was on a mission, and nobody would get in her way.

"Sit down girls." She said firmly. They obeyed in fear and soon Ginny began to rant. "What the bloody hell was that? We just went through this only this morning! If I wouldn't have caught you, you would be all over them right now! How many times do I have to tell you? The point of a bet is to win. If you lose... well then, who knows how much humiliation you will have caused yourself. Now would anyone care to tell me what sparked this?"

"First of all Gin, take a deep breath. We have decided to end the bet. We are done." Hermione said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"What? Why? What happened to the strong, stubborn Hermione I knew from before. The Hermione who never failed!"

"Well first off I'm not stubborn, secondly I'm still the same Hermione, I just want my boyfriend back."

"Me too." Lily said folding her arms in a huff.

"Why? Twenty minutes ago you were yelling at me for even talking to them. What happened?" When Hermione and Lily showed Ginny what the boys had done for them, she asked, "So your going to let them bribe you into losing? Wow. And you call yourselves girlfriends of the Marauders. Well, I'm ashamed! Why would you stoop so low as to surrendering over a damn book and a bunch of flowers... you surprise me. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witches of the era."

"She's trying to manipulate us." Hermione stated.

"It's working." Lily said looking down to the ground.

"Well it should be! It's true! Girls, don't let those charming, chauvinistic pigs get to you! You are independent women of the 20th and 21st century and you don't need –

"Yeah okay Ginny. You can save your feministic speech. We understand, they conned us into believing we could be bribed and it won't happen again. We promise. Right Lils?"

"Right." She said with a confident nod.

"Good, now lets get out of here, we still have class to attend to," Ginny said as she led the way out of the common room.

When the boys saw them coming out of the tower, Sirius said, "There's my girl!"

Hermione didn't even make eye contact with him, instead she turned to Lily and asked, "Did you hear something Lily?"

"Nope, must be a ghost." With that, the two girls walked straight down the hallway and headed for their DADA class.

James stopped Ginny and said, "What the ruddy hell was all that about. Five minutes ago they were about ready to surrender and now they're angry at us again. What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just _playing the game._" Then she ran to catch up with her two friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three girls walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and saw the professor preparing throughout the class. Hermione and Ginny inquired as to who he was, and when Lily answered with "that's Professor Quirrel," Hermione and Ginny stopped dead in their tracks. Although she hadn't actually encountered the man himself, Ginny knew all about Professor Quirrel. This must be his father.

The two explained why they were in shock and Lily reassured them that this man was nothing like his son. "In fact he's quite the charmer, if only he weren't in his fifties then it might not be as creepy." This caused Hermione and Ginny to laugh, but their laughter was soon ceased when they heard Sirius and James coming into the room with a quiet Remus behind them.

"Come on girls, let's go find a seat." Ginny said as she flashed the boys the eyes that said, _'if you come within five inches of these girls your manhood is mine.'_ They got the message very quickly and walked to the opposite side of the room, away from the girls.

The girls and boys conversed within their groups until the bell tolled for classes to begin.

"Alright class, we have two new students with us now. So if they wouldn't mind would Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley please stand." Hermione who was sitting next to Lily, and Ginny who was next to Remus, against her will, both stood up so the class could acknowledge their existence. "Great, now down to business. Today's lesson is... are you ready for it?" He was obviously much more enthusiastic and confident than his son was in the future. "DUELING!" The class, especially the Slytherins, shouted with energy. This was what everyone had been waiting for.

"Wow, he's nothing like our Quirrel!" Hermione whispered. "I wonder if he knows that his son is loyal to you know who."

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Ms. Granger, it is only your first day and already you are disrupting my class."

"She's disrupting more than that professor." Lucius Malfoy projected from the back of the classroom.

"I see. Well pray tell Mr. Malfoy. What has she been disrupting. I'm sure the class would love to hear a bit of gossip now and then."

"Why her mere existence clogs the air of the wizarding world. After all she is only a muggleborn." Sirius, James and Remus were livid, however the rest of the Slytherins were cheering. Hermione, on the other hand, was not faded. She was just curious as to how he had found out about her?

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy! And I don't want to hear another word from any of you! That means you Mr. Black! Now I am going to pair you off, and I don't see a better place to start other than Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Take the corner over there."

Sirius knew to keep his mouth shut. He knew Hermione was quite capable of taking care of herself. Lily on the other hand didn't know any better, however she was joined by another. "WHAT?" The two shouted. It was none other than Severus Snape.

"Ah, another pair, Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape, kindly follow your classmates into that corner." Now James was livid. Lily didn't mind Snape as much as she did Malfoy, but still she wasn't looking to become his dueling partner. "Well if you guys keep this up, it will be very easy to partner you up. No? Well then I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." He picked up his class roster and pointed his wand at it. He whispered a spell and watched as the names on the list moved around until they were randomly paired up. He moved a few of the names around if he didn't like the pairing and then began calling out the couples. "Lupin and Weasley. That corner. Black and Black. Join them. Potter and Longbottom. That corner. Armistead and Patil. Join them. Wesley and Bones. Take the last corner. Phillips and Diggory. Go with them. Right now that everyone is situated, I want clean spells. Disarming only, nothing violent. We will tackle blocking spells before that. So as I said before, small charms and spells only. I don't want any trips to the infirmary. So when you are ready." He made his way over to Hermione, Lily, Snape, and Malfoy. "Now listen you four, I suggest that you sort out whatever it is that is going on here before you start. I don't want anything getting out of hand. Take as much time as you need." At first Hermione thought he was joking, but then realized by his look that he was very much serious.

Hermione turned to Lily, "What is this bloke, a therapist on the side? I don't want to talk to him!" The two girls looked over to see Malfoy and Snape glaring at them. Actually only Malfoy was glaring. Snape wasn't smiling, but he was staring at Lily with eyes that said nothing of hate. Then they turned to see where their boyfriends were standing. They too were glaring, only not at them, at their partners. Then an idea popped into their heads. They looked at each other and smirked. The game was on again, and this time it was in their favour.

Hermione walked up to Malfoy and tucked a strand of his long platinum blonde hair behind his ear, saying "you know Lucius, you really shouldn't hide your face, you have so many gorgeous features working for you."

Malfoy was in shock. Did Hermione Granger, just hit on him? Lily followed. "And Severus! Your hair! It's so fit! Have you done something different with it?" Snape was in pigs heaven, here was the girl he had loved ever since he had started school and now she was flirting with him!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Marauder's watched as their girls played friendly with Malfoy and Snape. James clenched his fists and Sirius grabbed Remus' arm with quite a bit of strength as they noticed their girlfriends getting a little too close to their enemies for their liking. What were they doing? Five minutes ago they hated each other. Remus knew exactly what was going on, but then realized as payback for the night before, he would let his friends suffer before he told them what was going on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much as Malfoy loved what was going on (even though she was a muggleborn), he had to have an explanation behind the whole thing. He pulled away from Hermione, and asked, "excuse me, but would you mind tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Shh... they'll hear you!" Hermione whispered. "Come here," She pulled Malfoy and Snape farther into the corner, and Lily followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are they doing? Where are they going? I can't see them now! James! James, I don't like this! I don't like this one little bit!" Sirius practically yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione opened a cupboard door so they could go behind it and not be seen. "Okay, you have to play along."

"Yeah, please."

"Darling it isn't the playing along I have a problem with, it's the reason. What's in it for us?" Malfoy asked.

Lily looked down, and then realized the reason they were doing this, was a perfect reason for Malfoy and Snape to follow them. "We're trying to get back at James and Sirius. It's a bet! They think they can do without us. So we need you to make them jealous. Please."

Malfoy looked to Snape and then back at the girls with a smile, "Well if it's the Marauders you're after we'll be glad to help. Anything to spite James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Great! Can we meet down by the lake after class?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Sure thing. Now let's do this." Snape said. He was a tiny bit disappointed that Lily still liked James but he would do anything to get back at him for the years of peril he had caused him.

Hermione closed the cupboard door so they could come back to the real world, and as she did so, Malfoy poked her side, causing her to squeal and giggle. Sirius saw this but was taken from behind by his brother. "Incarcerous!" He was taken by surprise and when he tried to walk towards Hermione, his body was bound in chains and he fell to the ground.

"Very good Mr. Black!" Professor Quirrel clapped for Regulus. "Keep up the good work." He then made his way over to where his four favourite students were laughing. "Well, I see that you have gotten over your drama. Great... you may now start."

Hermione and Lily shockingly took down their opponents quite quickly, and they earned the four of them an early escape from the class, while the rest of the students (namely James and Sirius) watched them walk out in mass jealousy, and not just because they were let out early.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione laughed as she said, "I can't believe you were so weak! And you a Malfoy! Wow, I would never have expected that!"

"I resent that!" Lucius said with laughter in his voice.

"Well one thing is for sure... you must definitely get better."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?"

"You said that as if you were so sure of yourself. How do you know I won't grow up to become a herbologist? Well, I know I won't, but still. You were quite knowing just then."

Hermione realized he must know something is up. They reached the lake and Hermione sat on the grass. "Well maybe I'm just a smart witch. Who knows maybe I'm a seer." She said it with complete sarcasm but the joke wasn't enough for Malfoy and Snape.

"Come on Granger, we know something is up. Just tell us."

Hermione looked him in the eye and said, "no."

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"Because I know you too well."

"Today is the first time we have ever really spoken, how can you know me?" Malfoy asked.

"Fine, how about this. You promise to stay our friends, stay loyal, and stay the way you have been for the past hour, and promise to help us fight against Sirius and James, I will tell you."

Lucius looked at Severus and they nodded. He turned back to look at Hermione, and shrugged, saying, "okay we promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James, Sirius, Remus and Ginny made their way to the same balcony that James and Remus had watched Sirius and Hermione from the other night. They were furious, well James and Sirius were. They had just watched their girlfriends walk out laughing with their arch nemesis. When they saw the four of them sitting by the lake, it took all of Remus and Ginny's strength to hold their friends back from grabbing their brooms and giving Malfoy and Snape a piece of their minds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And you must promise not to tell a sole of this bond." Lily said.

"We promise." Snape said with a smile.

"Wait..." Hermione looked at Lily, then whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my gods your right. How could I be so stupid?"

"What? What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Well my friend here just pointed out the obvious." Lily said.

"Which would be?"

"That you two are very much Slytherins." Hermione said.

"Wow, I can see why you're dating Black. You've got about as much sense in you as that duck swimming over there." He said as he pointed towards the lake.

Hermione laughed and said, "no my point is, you are a Slytherin, we are Gryffindors, and muggleborns nonetheless. We are dating your enemies, which means we are practically your enemies."

"And..." Snape urged her to continue.

"_And,_ how do we know your promise is truthful? It could be a load of podge for all we know. How do we know you won't go and tell the first person who bribes you?"

Snape and Malfoy looked at each other, then back at the girls. "Well then Granger. We'll just have to seal it with a kiss then won't we."

"Yeah ok. Sure thing, just let me put my lip gloss on." Hermione said full of sarcasm. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You can't kiss us! We are taken!"

"Well it's not just any kiss, it's a Slytherin kiss, a promise kiss, and fortunately for you and your dastardly boy toys it is on the hand. Do you think the royalty could handle that?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"A Slytherin kiss?" Hermione asked pondering the idea.

"A promise kiss." Malfoy said, making her mind up for her, as he took her hand in his and placed a light soft peck on her knuckles. Snape performed the same thing to Lily's hand. The kisses produced green glitter to fall from the girls fingertips, and it sent a chill through their bodies.

Malfoy and Snape realized the effects this had on the girls in front of them, and they asked together, "satisfied?"

The girls replied in unison, "very."

"Now what do you have in mind for our boys?" Lily asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James and Sirius watched as Snape and Malfoy kissed their girlfriend's hands. They were sitting on chairs that Ginny and Remus had made them sit in, however as soon as the kisses took place they kicked the chairs aside in a rage.

"That's it, I'll kill them!" Sirius yelled.

"Right behind you Pads!" James yelled.

"Wait, who are you going to kill? The girls or the boys?" Remus asked.

"There are no boys, we are the boys! Their boys! But if you must know... the boys!" Sirius yelled back, as he looked for his wand.

"That's right, dead... gone... finished... I can't wait to ring Malfoy's neck!"

"And Snape's!" Sirius added.

"Guys! You are missing one key detail!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh and what's that Ms. Weasley?" Sirius asked as he tossed his pillows and bed covers aside still trying to find his wand.

"The girls are having fun with them. They like it. They are friends... plus... they are only... oh I don't know... _playing the game._" She said it with a smile, and the boys instantly stopped what they were doing.

"What?" They asked.

"Don't you see it? They are doing it to get you back."

"But you don't see it Ginny, why did they have to choose them. The two people we truly hate," Sirius said.

"And they chose to become friends with them." James said with sadness. The two looked genuinely heartbroken, and Ginny didn't know what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay... I hope you liked it! It's quite long. Anyway... ooh what's going to happen next? The girls befriended the enemies and the boys are quite stricken by it. Whatever will go wrong next? Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. War

**Hey everyone… I'm on vacation at the moment… for those of you who have seen The Notebook, I'm in the place that it took place in… Seabrook Island… they even have a street called Calhoun Street. Anyways… I'm on my dad's laptop typing this out so I can get it updated for those of you who have been begging. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**War**

Hermione, Lily, Malfoy and Snape walked up to the castle in a fit of laughter. Hermione giggled, "You mean to tell me that _you_ actually beat the Marauders in a prank war!"

After chuckling, Malfoy sighed, "Ah yes that was a good year."

"I remember that!" Lily laughed, "It was our second year I believe. Yes it was, because that was the year your father-" She quickly stopped and looked at Malfoy who was now owner to a very nasty face. "Well that was the year you and James stopped being friends… that much I remember."

Hermione nearly fell over. "Wait a tick!" She stopped Malfoy in his tracks by grabbing his arm and jerking him backwards. "You're telling me that _you _and _James Potter… _were actually… _friends!_"

"We all were." Snape said bitterly. "Potter, Black, Lucius and myself were practically joined at the hip once. Best friends as it were."

"I don't believe it!" Hermione giggled.

"It's true. Potter and Lucius were neighbors."

"Were?"

Malfoy all of a sudden chimed in as if he had something to protect; a secret. "We moved!"

"Oh." Hermione said taken aback a bit. "Well, what happened?" She was completely oblivious as to Lily's slip about Malfoy's father earlier on. All of a sudden Malfoy began walking on in haste. "What's wrong with him?"

Snape closed in on her as if he were going to tell her a secret. "Dearest Granger I wouldn't right now if I were you. I'm sure Ms. Evans will gladly fill you in on the gossip that has been traveling the corridors of Hogwarts for the past five years." He then rushed to keep up with his mate.

"That's odd. What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you later tonight."

The two quickened their pace to catch up with Malfoy and Snape. Hermione thought twice before pressing on the same subject. Instead she began on the topic of the bet. "So Malfoy, Snape… actually I'm getting sort of tired with all this last name basis stuff… would you mind a first name basis?" The two shook their heads no and she continued. "So I was just wondering… what have you got in mind as to how you are going to help us?"

Malfoy looked to Snape who looked back at Malfoy and then the two looked at the girls. Lucius had a smirk on that could whip Sirius and James' into shape. "Take a look up at the boys balcony of the Gryffindor tower." Lily and Hermione quickly looked up and saw James and Sirius glaring down at them. Soon enough the two had disappeared into the dormitory in fury. "That right there is our pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and we're just inches out of reach."

Lily and Hermione looked at each other. They both had the same look of guilt on their face. "I don't know guys. I'm suddenly beginning to think this is a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't be using you like this to get to the boys."

"Nonsense!" Lucius laughed. "It's all fun and games in the end, I'm sure they'll get it. Come on, we made a promise, and a Slytherin _never _backs out on a promise. Now shall we go on. We have things to do and so little time to do it in." The girls clear the frowns off their faces and put smiles on both followed with nods of their heads. "Now listen. When we reach the Gryffindor tower odds are that Potter and Black will get all jealous, that's understandable after all you have been with their arch nemesis and two of the best looking blokes in the castle." Hermione and Lily both scoffed.

"How do you connect James and Sirius being angry with a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?"

"My dearest Hermione, you obviously don't know how to play with the mind of a Marauder."

"No… but I do." Lily smirked. "You're quite good Mr. Malfoy. We take them where they are most vulnerable, i.e. when we're with Lucius and Severus. We make them sorry or in fact possibly livid… then they realize what they've lost and they come running back, it's positively genius."

"I'm beginning to see the logic in this, and I might say that you Mr. Malfoy are quite cunning. I don't know why James and Sirius wouldn't want to be friends with you." All of a sudden his moody look was back. She had to come up with something to get him happy again. "You are probably one of the nicest Slytherins I've ever met. Not to mention you would make a great Marauder! I don't know how you end up with so- I mean… I don't know how you ended up with a son of a bitch reputation." It was something she thought up on the spot, and something she wasn't used to saying but it covered up for something that could have ruined their plans. If Lucius and Snape found out they were from the future… well there's no saying what would happen.

"What are you talking about son of a bitch reputation? My reputation is amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better one!" It was close, but thankfully Lucius bought Hermione's cover-up. Snape on the other hand was skeptic as usual, always on the look out for something out of place, and Hermione was proving to be a prime example of this. She saw Severus' look of disbelief and she quickly glanced away so he couldn't detect any more lies in her eyes. He decided now was not the time for an inquisition, however he would not erase the topic from his mind, he would bring it up with her later… when they were alone.

Trying to keep her posture, Hermione forced a giggle and brought the subject of the bet up again. "So… when we get to the tower and James and Sirius are raging mad, what do we do?"

"You do what any girl would do. You fight back. Use all that adrenaline and PMS you have stuffed inside you and you yell your bloody head off. However maybe you should joke around a bit first. Let them bite the hook instead of you, if you catch my drift."

Lily took Hermione by the arm, "will you hold on a sec." She dragged her about five feet away where she couldn't be heard. Unfortunately for her, Severus was a highly talented leglimens, and he heard her every word… or thought what have you. "Hermione are you sure about this? I mean they are Slytherins after all. Can we really trust them?"

"They did promise. I mean they sealed it with that blimmen kiss didn't they. Besides what more could they want but to get a chance at taking out the great James Potter and Sirius Black?"

"Alright. I just hope I don't regret this."

'_I don't doubt that you will Ms. Evans.' Snape said with a smirk so big it would give Voldemort a run for his money. _

The two rejoined the boys and they walked up to the Gryffindor tower talking about different ways to aggravate James and Sirius. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione turned to Lucius and Severus. "Alright so we'll see you at eight o'clock tonight in the library. You're sure you can get away from your friends?"

"Darling, you are looking at a pure genius aren't you? Don't doubt me when I say, I can do anything."

Hermione genuinely smiled at him and decided it was okay to embrace him and give him a hug. " Thank you so much for all this. We're sure to win with you two on our side."

"What the bloody hell is this?" It came from behind and Lily and Hermione were in no rush to turn around to find out who it was. However they would have to sooner or later. Hermione let go of Malfoy and slowly pivoted on her feet to find Sirius and James standing there in a massive jealous rage. "So this is how it is eh? You'd rather be with him?"

"Sirius stop overreacting. It's only a friendly hug."

"Well what about before eh? We don't recall being invited to the lake. You were however very quick to invite these two gits!"

"We were going to invite you two to the lake, but we decided to make new friends instead. You know keep the bet exciting." Hermione giggled.

'Friends? FRIENDS? You call these two bastards friends? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, maybe I could ask the same thing about you!" She began yelling.

"Listen Hermione, I don't mind new friends. But when these new friends are Malfoy and Snivellus, and they're kissing our girlfriends hands… call me crazy but I mind a lot! They aren't friends they're… they're… they're girlfriend snatching Slytherin heathens!"

"Well maybe we liked it when they kissed our hands!" Lily chimed in.

"Well maybe we didn't!" James yelled.

Hermione turned to Malfoy and Snape and kindly said, "you guys don't have to stay to watch we'll catch you in the library tonight."

Before turning around to leave, Malfoy began, "If I may say that those kisses were merely a-

"Don't you dare talk to us Deatheater! In fact if I catch you anywhere near these two again, I'll have you at the tip of my wand before you can say expelliarmus!"

Now was when Hermione chose to lose it all together. "Call him that one more time _Black_ and you won't know what hit you it will have hurt so bad!"

"What's wrong with you too?" James asked. He tried to act calmer than Sirius, however this didn't mean his insides weren't burning up with anger as well.

"Nothing's wrong with us James. We're just playing the game." Lily said with a smirk.

"Playing the game means harmless pranks and trickery love letters, not fraternizing with the enemy!" Sirius barked.

"They are not the enemy!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well you seem so quick to stick up for him, why don't you go out with him instead then?"

"Is that what you want Black?"

"No… it's what you want." And he walked away.

James looked towards Lily to see if he could salvage anything from this argument and when she looked away he shook his head and ran off after Sirius.

Hermione watched along with Lily as their boyfriends stalked off in anger, one more than the other it seemed.

"I know we did it by the book, but I can't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt." Lily said.

"Don't worry Evans. It will all go to plan, you'll see."

As an optimist would do, Hermione put it behind her and suggested they go to the library now instead of later. The other three accept and they make their way to the second floor.

"How could they?" Sirius snapped. "Our own girlfriends turned dark!"

"Come on Pads, they said they were just friends." James tried to be positive, but even he felt cheated.

"Friends James? You know what happened when we were friends with them. Do you really want that to happen to the girls?"

"Well no, but-

"I didn't think so. I suggest we find the biggest, nastiest hex out there and cast it upon the bastards. Give them a taste of Marauder brilliance!"

"As long as you don't lose it while you're at it."

"Psh, lose it. Me?"

"Pads, come on. Do you not recall five minutes ago when you nearly cast an unforgivable on Hermione?"

"Well… I was… angry I don't know, point it we're going to the library right now and when we find that hex we will blow those deatheater's gonads, which they don't even have, all the way to Durmstrang!

"Sounds great! But do we have to go to the library? I try to stay away from that place as best I can."

"Nonsense Prongs, we can go now that way we won't run into the girls." All of a sudden Sirius was perky, unusually perky seeming as he too was wary of the library. The two turned around and began walking in the same direction that Hermione, Lily, Malfoy and Snape had walked in just minutes ago.

Hermione, Lily, Lucius and Severus sat in the aisle of hex books. Severus was browsing for books while Lucius and Hermione glanced at one by the window at the end of the aisle. Lily, however just sat there pondering something quietly.

"What's the matter Lily?" Severus asked as he looked over at her from where he was standing down the aisle. Lucius and Hermione both looked up when he asked this, but returned to their searching when they realized Lily and Severus were capable of having a conversation on their own.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just trying to remember that hex James used on Lucius here a few years back. It was golden… classic, a tiny bit horrid, but perfect for what we're dealing with. Don't you remember Lucius? When he-

"Covered me with flea filled fur and gave me a tail and bunny ears? I remember it in complete detail, thanks for reminding me." He said sarcastically without looking up from the book.

"Sorry, I just think maybe if we cast one of his own hexes on him he won't know what hit him."

"You are new to this aren't you Lily." Severus chuckled. "If we tried to use one of his own hexes against him, he would one see it coming from miles away and two, he'd know the counter hex. It would do him no harm. The best part of a hex is when you are the only one to know it's counterpart."

"I see. Well then my thoughts are, for once, gone to waste. I have nothing."

"You might not, but we do. Quick come here and look at this." Hermione whispered in excitement.

Lily and Severus quickly walked over to the window at the end of the aisle and saw the perfect way to get James and Sirius on their feet. Lily giggled and blushed when she saw Severus smiling at her. "So how do we attempt this. We would have to be in close range of Potter and Black. And all four of us need to be there. We can't be more than four feet away. You heard what they said, next time we get near them they'll have our balls on a silver platter."

"Severus is right. Girls you need to wiggle your way back into their lives just for a bit. Don't surrender… just say your sorry or some bull like that."

James and Sirius made their way into the dreaded library. They walked passed a scowling Madam Pince… and they made their way to the hex aisle where coincidentally they heard voices that sounded just like…

"We could perhaps tell them that the only reason we made friends with you two is to get back at them." Lily said. She all of a sudden realized what she had just said. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, yea that is how it started but I wouldn't say that now. I truly like you guys. You have proven to be very trustworthy and James and Sirius are mad to not want to be friends with you. I mean yes you are Slytherins and you have been known to be right gits sometimes but-

"Lily, Lily I would stop before you dig yourself too deep." Hermione said laughing.

"It's okay Lily. We would say the same thing about you too. But somehow… strangely I feel this is a friendship that I've never come across before. I wouldn't want to lose it. Besides if it's a war on Potter and Black… we would gladly become friends with you…even if it meant ditching you in the end… which is definitely not the case here."

James and Sirius heard it all, and they were all smiles now. "Pads this is great! They were telling the truth, they are just friends."

"Thank god for that." Sirius whispered so as not to be heard by their girlfriends and their 'friends.' "It's too bad they actually want each other as friends though. I thought we were through with them."

"Nevertheless we can use this to our advantage. If they want war, they're going to get war. Some pure Marauder genius and a little bit of Mooney's smarts, okay a lot, and we've got ourselves the bet! Come on let's go."

The two made their way to the Head's common room where Remus and Ginny had been told to wait for them (now for over an hour, as they had told them they would meet them there before the whole "fight" had unraveled).

When they walked in they found the two playing an intense game of exploding snap on the common room center table. "Well, well, well, good thing we didn't hold our breath eh Ginny?"

"Yeah right like you two haven't been shagging each other senseless." Sirius laughed.

"I'll have you know Black that that is utterly disgusting! No offense Remus."

"None taken," he mumbled.

"Remus just happened to be my professor in the future and I just so think of him as an uncle. So get your head out of the gutter! Besides I have a boyfriend at home that I will –" She saw James' eyebrows raise, he knew what she was about to say and she stopped. "Whom I will tell all of this to if you don't stop. Sorry James," she blushed.

"Anyways… where have you two been, it's been almost an hour. You told us to meet you here in ten minutes!"

"Well we got a bit side tracked, and we have some news to share, so Ginny if you would kindly leave… Marauder business." Sirius said as he picked her up off the ground and tried to bonjour her out of the room.

"Excuse me!" She bellowed as she removed Sirius' hand from her arm. "I'm staying! Remus said I could."

"Mooney! She's a girl! She's one of them!"

"You make us sound like an extinct species."

"Believe me, you are." Sirius said. "Remus what's this? You told her she could stay? But she's on their side!"

"Not anymore I'm not."

"Oh?" James asked.

"Nope. Remus explained to me what happened with the whole Malfoy slash Snape thing and I've decided well that is just a bit too harsh for my liking. Hence… here I am… on your side… with the Marauders."

"But… but…" Sirius looked like he was about to cry. "But… she's a girl! Remus how could you! Once again you defy the Marauders! I can't believe you! Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"She insisted! You know how girls get!"

"Yes I do… which is why the Marauders is made up of bloody blokes! Don't you see the pattern!"

"Pads, Pads, calm down. We can use her! She knows all about girls, especially Hermione and Lily. She can help us towards victory! Don't you see?"

Sirius looked begrudgingly at James. He sighed and finally gave in. "Fine, but she has to take the oath!"

"Oath? What oath?" Ginny bellowed.

"The loyalty oath! Basically binds you to stay loyal to us."

"So I become your bloody slave is that it?"

"No… it's just in case you decide to go tell your darling girlfriends our plans. This oath won't allow you to."

"Fine… let's just do it." Ginny said a tiny bit annoyed that they didn't trust her without the oath.

Remus stood up and walked towards Ginny. He took both her hands in his and began speaking. "Repeat after me. _Loyal to thee I am."_

"_Loyal to thee I am."_

"_A fortnight to pass."_

"_A fortnight to pass."_

"_Before free will takes over again."_

_Ginny sighed before saying it. There was no turning back now. "Before free will takes over again."_

"Welcome aboard Marauderette!" Remus smiled.

"ONLY FOR TWO WEEKS!" Sirius inputted with strength, before he wandered off to a corner of the room mumbling something about a girl being a marauder and how unethical it was.

Hermione, Lily, Severus and Lucius stayed put in the library figuring out how they would get that little bit of wiggle room back until it was time for dinner. Hermione heard the chiming clock telling them it was seven o'clock and time for tea.

"I have a great idea. Why don't you two sit with us at dinner."

Malfoy and Snape didn't like the thought of them sitting at the high and mighty Gryffindor table. "I don't know. That could definitely ruin us."

"Oh come on! You can make up some story… just tell your friends that you were trying to seduce us or something."

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh come off it Lily, they're going to think it anyways when they see us hanging out with them. Why not just use it to our advantage?"

"Fine, but is it even allowed?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm sure it is… Dumbledore's always trying to get the houses to mingle, especially ours." Lily butted in.

"Great." Severus and Lucius said glumly.

"Great, let's go!"

They made their ways down to the great hall and found the Sirius, James, Ginny and Remus were already eating.

When Lucius and Severus sat down with Lily and Hermione at the end of the table Sirius went into an outrage. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING AT OUR TABLE? GET YOUR SLIMY BUTTS OFF OUR TERRRITORY SCUM!"

"Shut up Sirius, they are allowed to sit here, we invited them."

"Well I'm uninviting them," he bellowed back.

"Me too!" James added, as much as he knew this was all just to get him and Sirius revved up he didn't want the Slytherin scum sitting at their table.

"Fine then. Boys how would you like to join us for dinner up in the Head's Dorm. I can get the elves to bring us whatever we like." Lily said making sure James heard loud and clear what she had just said.

"Sounds lovely." Severus said.

Lily who was sitting next to Severus stood up, held out her hand and said, "shall we."

Severus gladly took it and Hermione and Lucius followed suit. "We shall."

The four walked out hand in hand as if they really were couples. James, Sirius and the rest of the great hall watched in shock as they did this. When they were out of sight Sirius sat down, "Way to bloody go Prongs! Now look what you did! They've gone and actually taken our girls… and they're taking them to your room! Marvelous, Fan-bloody-tastic!"

**Right well that's that…. Hmm… the war really has begun now. I wonder what will happen next. Will Malfoy and Snape stay true to their word and only think of the girls as friends or will it go further than that? Only one way to find out… and that's for me to update soon, and there is only one way for that to happen and that's for you to hit the little purple button and give me a nice long review! Hope you liked it! Dominique (Hpobsessor)**


	25. Twister

**Right so I got lots of lovely reviews and I haven't been able to stop planning this next chapter… I don't know if it's the tension in these past chapters that make me want to write only this story at the moment or not, but I promise those of you who read my other fics that I will soon update those as well… but until then here is the next chapter of An Unknown World.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Twister**

"Well this is a day I never thought I'd live, A Slytherin walking with the Head girl and her friend to her quarters." Hermione and Lily giggled at Lucius' cheeky comment.

"For dinner of course… right Lucius?" Hermione said with that eye that said, 'you cheeky bastard… we're taken!'

"Of course!" He said trying not to laugh. "What other reason would I want to follow two pretty girls to the Head's Common Room for?" Once again Lily and Hermione burst into laughter.

The four had by now reached the Portrait that produced the entrance to the Head's Common Room. As soon as Lily could catch her breath from all her laughter she muttered something under her breath about the perversity of boys and then she spoke the password to the lion in the painting. "Lily-flower."

The other three looked at her questionably, "Lily-flower?"

"Don't look at me, the process of picking a password is very strict, the first thing that comes out of a person's mouth is the password. And well, James, being the complete arse that he is, spoke before I had the chance to debate it with him. That was before we started dating." She looked for pity but received nothing, in its stead she was given masses of laughter until she too could hold in her laughter no more. "Fine, it's hysterical, now can we go and have some dinner I'm starving. I think my stomach is about to implode due to the lack of food inside it."

"Lead the way Lily-flower," Severus said with a smirk.

She walked through the portrait but not before attempting to hit Severus in the gut. When all were inside she told everyone to make themselves comfortable as she went to fetch the elves.

"How do suppose to do that? The kitchens are all the way downstairs!" Hermione said.

"Ahh, but I'm Head Girl, I have certain privileges that you don't. I.e. the services of the kitchen elves by the ring of a bell." She went to the wall next to the stairwell and opened a tiny cupboard, inside was a small chain with an ornament of a pear hanging from the end. She pulled the chain and a small bell sounded throughout the room. Soon enough a small pink elf appeared in front of Hermione's feet.

"Well hello!" Hermione said with a giggle. "What's your name then?"

"This is Lacy, one of my best friends." Lucius and Severus scoffed at the idea of Lily befriending a house elf and she quickly made her come back, "make fun all you want, it just so happens that I find it very hard to make friends, and I certainly was in no condition to become friends with James at the time. Hence Lacy here became my only companion, that is until you guys came along."

"Oh Lily, we're sorry." Hermione said as she quickly jumped up and gave Lily a hug.

Then Lucius jumped up and overdramatically said, "yes Lily, we're sooorry!" then he too jumped in on the hug. The three giggled for about ten seconds and then they looked over at Severus who was still sitting on the sofa, with a very odd expression on his face. "Sev? What's wrong with you mate? I've got two gorgeous birds at my disposal and you just sit there and look as though you have extreme constipation. Get over here you git… group hug!" Severus let out an extremely heavy sigh and he got up to join the others. He did in fact enjoy himself.

After a five minute group hug that eventually ended up in all of them falling to the ground, due to Hermione stepping on Lily's foot who then kicked Lucius in the shin which then resulted in them all falling over, and nearly squashing poor Lacy flat.

As they all stood up and brushed off their robes Lily said, "right then, shall we get some food then?"

They ordered their food through Lacy and ate a plentiful meal, full of laughter and excitement… and not once did the girls talk of James or Sirius.

Lily called Lacy back to take away their dishes and then they wiped out on the sofa again. "Right shall we get to talking about this bet some more then?" Lucius asked as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Um… I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to talk about that at the moment. I've had too much James and Sirius for one night. Can't we sabotage them in the morning?" Lily was tired of it and it showed in the way she expressed herself. "Can't we… I don't know… play a game instead?"

"Yeah!" Hermione was ecstatic.

Lucius chuckled, "okay, what pray tell do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I suggested it know you come up with what you want to play."

"I have a suggestion." Hermione started. All eyes were soon on her and she had the floor "Well when I was on holiday last summer, visiting my cousin in America, I discovered a highly amusing game. I'm sure I could conjure it up if you like."

"_You _went to _America_?" Lily asked incredulously.

Hermione smiled, "yea, and it came as quite a challenge to prove to my aunt and uncle that I actually was a witch."

Then Severus caught on. They were muggles, and this game could very well be a muggle game too. "Ahem, Hermione? Is this perchance a muggle game?"

Once again smiling, "Why yes, is there a problem with that?" She knew Snape from the future, she knew he was a halfblood but then again halfbloods didn't necessarily have to like muggle things, take Voldemort for instance he didn't like muggles that much.

"A muggle game? Do we have too?" Lucius whined. "I mean sounds spiffing! What's the name of it."

"Nice save Malfoy." Hermione said as she gave him a look. "Well the name of the game is Twister."

"Twister? Where have I heard that before?" Lily was thinking out loud. "Yes that's it, it was just released in London only a few months ago. Supposedly it's fun for just about everyone who plays it. A real universal type of game. I haven't played it, but I'm up for it if everyone else wants to." This meant Lucius. They all turned to look at him… no pressure whatsoever.

"Oh Lucius… handsome Lucius… please play… I promise it will be to your advantage…after all it's in the name." Hermione batted her eyelashes.

"You're trying to manipulate me."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe… fine we'll play your blasted game."

"Don't do us any favours Malfoy." Hermione said.

"NO! I want to!" He said causing the girls to jump with shock at his tone of voice, then giggle when they found he was smirking. "After all you did say it would be to my advantage…so how do you play this Twister?"

"How bout I conjure it up so you can read the directions yourself." Hermione smirked. She waved her wand and about two minutes later the white box was laying on the table. She opened the box and pulled the plastic mat out and sets it on the table and then continues searching for the rules. In the mean time Lucius unfolds the mat and gets a really confused look on his face.

"What the bloody hell is this? It's a sodding mat with dots on it. How do you expect me to have fun on this? Unless we're going to-

"Don't you dare say it Malfoy!" Hermione said as she took the mat out of his hands and shoved the instructions in their stead. "Just read these. I'm sure you'll change your mind, though they will in fact contradict what I just said quite a bit."

"Set up. Place the mat on a flat –

"No not there you imbecile." She took the instructions back and found where he should start reading. She gave it back to him and said, "Start at Each Player."

He began reading the rules to himself. About twenty seconds in he folded the paper up and said, "Right then… I'm in."

"Really? Because we can always play a game of exploding snap or wizards chess although it is quite barbarous." Hermione smirked.

Lucius cheekily replied, "no, no, by all means no, for I would whip you in both of those games. In this… well I would be more than willing to let you win."

"Ugh! Cheeky prick!" Hermione giggled.

"I don't understand." Lily said.

"Me neither." Severus agreed.

Hermione and Lucius explained how the game was played and soon the four were twisted on the mat, literally.

"Right foot green." Hermione spoke as the spinner magically spun round and landed in its spot.

"Okay, Right… foot… green." Severus grunted as he tried to reach his spot.

"Severus, I don't think you can… I'm going to… oh my gods… ahhhhhh!" Lily was now on top of Severus and they were both in a fit of laughter. "Sorry."

"HA! Two down, one to go!" Lucius beamed as the two vacated the mat's area and walked over to make popcorn by the fire.

'_Five galleons says Potter doesn't do this with her.'_

"Left hand green." Hermione told Lucius. She reached the green dot with her left hand and showed no ailments. "I thought you were going to let me win!"

"Left foot green." Lucius grunted to reach his spot and continued, "Ah but you seem to have forgotten one minor detail."

"Right hand blue… ugh… what's that my dearest Lucius?"

"That I… ugh… left hand yellow… ugh… am a Slytherin… I never lose."

Meanwhile over in the corner by the fireplace Severus and Lily made popcorn the old fashioned way. That is until Lily saw what a compromising position Lucius and Hermione were in. "Severus." She whispered. "Severus… quick look." He quietly set the popcorn down and looked to where his two friends were fighting to stay up. Then he noticed how close they were, how close and silent they were, how close, silent and how they weren't looking away from each other.

"Um…"Hermione cleared her throat. Things were obviously getting steamy. "I think it's my turn… Right foot-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Lily and Severus quickly looked up from where they were sitting. It was Sirius and James, Ginny and Remus were not with them. They hadn't seen them yet and Lily was making it no priority to let them. Hermione looked towards the door and saw Sirius standing there in a fuming jealous rage with James standing right behind him with a sorry face. James didn't know what to think, he didn't want Hermione and Lily to be friends with these snakes but if it was just friends they wanted to be he didn't seem to mind, whether the past existed or not. He did however not like the idea of seeing Hermione and Lucius now on top of each other due to the shock of Sirius and him barging in, whether it be by accident or not.

"GET OFF HER NOW!"

"Sirius! Stop, it's just a game!" Hermione bellowed.

"Just a game? Just a game? Which game are you talking about Hermione? This piece of plastic in front of me or the game where we try and win each other back, or have you changed the rules and decided it was who could get who to dump the other first so the other could become a Slytherin whore?"

"STOP IT! Sirius you do not own me! I am free to be _friends_ with whomever I wish!"

"This is what you call being friends? Hanging off each other? Playing a game that is pretty much sex with clothes on? Fine then, be the snakes bitch, I don't care anymore. The bets off Hermione, you win. Come on Prongs."

James was about to follow his friend out, when he realized something was missing from the picture- his Lily-flower. "Wait, where's Lily and Snape?"

Lily knew it was now or never, she had to face him. She was innocent, all she was guilty of doing was enjoying some fresh popcorn off the fire, she had done nothing. She slowly stood up and appeared out of the depths of the darkness where the lights were dim to give the effect of the fire. "I'm here James." Severus soon followed.

"Wh- Lily? With Snape? How could you? Friends eh? I think it's up for me too. I'm done, I can't stand this anymore than Pads. Sorry. Come on Sirius we can go up to my room and… I don't know, let's just go." He was pitiful and it broke both girl's hearts to see them this way.

"Oh come on Potter… Black? We seriously were just playing a game, come off your high horses and believe the girls." Lucius said with a laugh in his voice.

Sirius slowly turned around in his place. "If you ever talk to me again, I swear –

"Really Sirius! He's telling the truth!" Lily yelled. "We were only playing a game. It wasn't even his idea. It was mine."

James stepped forward, "You? You were playing this game too?" She nodded. "Oh and I suppose Snivellus over there was too eh?"

Lily sensed what he was getting at. He was dead jealous too. At first he was okay with the whole thing but now he realized that Severus still had a thing for his girl and that – that he was not okay with. However she did not like the fact that he couldn't trust her and her friends, whether they had other intentions or not- he should be able to trust her at least. So instead of apologizing once more she yelled, "Yes! Both _Severus _and I were playing. I suppose you have another problem with that! Severus, Lucius, Hermione and I are all just friends… if you can't trust me on that, then I can't be bothered to trust you with the millions of other things you've done!"

"I see." This shocked James into an oblivion. His Lily-flower had just yelled at him, and she didn't just get angry, she really put him in his place. He closed in on where she was standing.

"Prongs? What are you doing mate?"

James ignored his best friend and continued walking towards Lily. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that in his life and to be truthful it scared him. It scared him that for once he was actually wrong about something and for once somebody had told him the truth and he didn't believe them because _he _didn't want to. He was beginning to realize something very important. "It's always been about me hasn't it?"

"What?" Lily asked with a quizzical eye.

"I mean, I act as if I'm all about the ladies, or lady or whatever, but really it's always been my way or the highway. If something doesn't go my way, I usually don't give it a second glance. I was about to make that mistake again. Friends you say? Well if you're just friends playing the game that we brought upon ourselves than I say go ahead. They have obviously proven themselves trustworthy, and you're right I don't have a say on whom you are friends with. Lily, I like you, I'm not about to dump you because you have friends whom I don't like and whom don't like me. For once, it's about you."

"So you're okay with this? I mean these are your enemies. I don't know why but they are. Am I to presume that you will actually tolerate your girlfriend hanging around them?"

"I'll do more than tolerate it, I'll participate in it. That is if she and her new friends don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" She said jumping into James' arms and almost kissing him, instead he received a hit in the stomach. "You prat! I almost fell for it. There is no way I'm losing now!"

"Well does it count if I ask for a hug? You know just to seal the deal that everything's okay and we can survive through this little hiccup in the bet."

"I think that would be okay," and she proceeded to give James a big hug.

"Well that's just dandy! First my girlfriend, and now my best friend, what else have I got to lose? Well if you don't mind I'm going to leave now." He made his way over to the door. He was obviously putting on an act. James had just been accepted back by Lily and Sirius had no way of getting back into Hermione's arms, not after the way he had spoken to her. No, she had to ask him back- it was the only way.

He slowly started to walk away. It wasn't until he heard a "wait" that he stopped with a smile on his face. However the word had not left Hermione's mouth. Instead it was her best friend, Lily, who had motioned for him to stay.

"What? Lily!" Hermione whispered a little too loudly.

Sirius' smile changed into a frown and he turned back around again. "Fine. I'll just see my way out then."

"No, Sirius wait!" Lily commanded. He stopped in his place but did not turn around, instead he peaked over his shoulder once and then moved it back to face the door.

Lily ran over to where Hermione was standing next to Lucius. "Lucius, I'm going to borrow her for a sec."

"Be my guest, I don't want to cause any more trouble by all means."

Lily pulled Hermione by the arm over to where the staircase stood. "Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Lily! I'm doing what I should have done. Sirius doesn't have the right to talk to anyone with that tongue especially me!"

"Hermione, he's obviously sorry. Look at him." Hermione looked up and saw that James was now standing next to Sirius. He was pitiful with shame practically leaking from his eyes. "You know he didn't mean it, you haven't been here a month yet and I've never seen him act so normal in his life. You've changed him Hermione, and if he lost you now, well there is no knowing what he would do." Hermione stayed silent for about a minute. "Aren't you going to say something?"

She looked as though she was about to sit down and pout when a wide smile pressed upon her face. "Sirius? Normal? Surely not."

Lily giggled, "Great! Now go ki- I mean go give him a hug!"

Hermione slowly approached a near crying Sirius. She stopped about a foot away from him and looked at him as he looked at the ground. "Sirius."

He was looking at the ground until he heard her speak. He looked up and saw her smiling. Now was his chance to repent. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry! I was stupid to say those things, I'm just a jealous hog! I want you all to myself, and who could blame me, you're absolutely perfect and I just couldn't stand the fact that you would use those two over there to beat me, when really it was a perfect idea. You got me good, not good enough I might say but still. James is right. It's always been us. From now on I'm going to focus on you." He stopped to take a breath and saw that Hermione was looking at him in disbelief. "Ok from now on I'm going to compromise. You were right I don't own you and you have the right to be friends with whomever you wish. So if you don't mind I would really like to reinstate the bet and try again with you. What do you say?" He looked back down to the ground in fear of her answer. When she didn't answer he looked back up at her and once again found her smiling. "Well?"

"Black you had me at Oh Hermione."

"Can I hug you?" He said overdramatically.

Hermione laughed and gave him a massive hug. "Well isn't that a pretty picture Sev?"

"Aye, it is indeed."

"Well then now that that is settled would you two like to join us in a game of twister?" Hermione said playfully.

"Is that allowed?" Sirius asked.

"I think so. You made the bet. You call the rules."

Sirius glanced over at the board and grimaced. "Um… well I would say yes, but considering the flexibility I saw Malfoy posing a minute ago, I'm going to save my gonads and politely bow out now."

Hermione and Lily giggled. "I think I might do the same," James said with a laugh, "I can feel the pain from right here thanks."

"Actually we should probably go and get Ginny and Remus. They're waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"You left them alone?" Malfoy smirked.

"Don't go there mate, last time we tried that one, I got an earful on how…" James stopped, he realized Hermione might not have told them yet, "well let's just say we got an earful."

"James Potter, did you just call your rival _mate_? Well I might say, there is a pot of gold over the rainbow after all."

"Don't push it."

"Well then…we'll be back soon. You guys go on with the game. We'll come back with the other two, maybe they'll be brave enough to play."

"You trust us?" Hermione asked. She was testing them.

"Come on Prongs, before I change my mind."

"What happened to compromise?" Hermione laughed.

"We're going now!" Sirius said, ignoring his dearest, and walking out the portrait.

The door shut and Lily and Hermione spoke in unison, "boys."

**Right then… that was a bit heated. So… for next chapter… what happened between James, Sirius, Severus and Lucius in the past… and will this bet ever end? I guess you'll just have to review to find out. Hope you liked it!**

**Dominique (Hpobsessor)**


	26. Allegory

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while, but I started typing this chapter out, and then it got deleted, and that was before I had even finished pre-writing it. So then I decided to finished pre-writing it, and now I've typed it all over again, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed this whole process (and if you can catch that note of sarcasm then you'll know what a frustrating process this has been!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Allegory**

James and Sirius walked down to the Gryffindor common room in search for Ginny and Remus. When they walked in the room draped in their house colours they found Ginny asleep on the sofa and Remus taking notes in the margin of one of his many books. This wasn't how they had left them. In fact the sight worried James and Sirius, because the two seemed to have no care in the world for each other.

"Is everything okay here?" James asked causing Remus to look up. Ginny, however, didn't move. He looked at her with a concerned face and asked, "Is _she_ okay?"

Remus looked over at Ginny. "Ginny? Oh yea! We just thought you guys were going to be a while, and quite frankly, as much as you two might have loved it, we didn't want to spend the rest of the day playing wizard's chess. So she's taking a nap and I'm doing some homework. I didn't expect you back so soon though. I thought you guys would finally call this stupid bet off and well… you know."

"If by 'you know' you mean catch our girlfriends with Malfoy and Snape playing practical sex games then yes, but no we didn't call off the bet." Sirius tried to act completely disconcerted, but couldn't as soon as the image of Snape losing a game like Twister popped into his head and caused him to burst into laughter.

"Ah - I see." Remus said in confusion as James chuckled as well. "I wasn't aware that your girlfriends _playing with the enemy_ was a laughing matter."

"Well it's not. But that's because what we thought was _playing_ really was just playing. They could have picked a better game, but it doesn't really matter anymore. The point is, we're going to be-" James gulped. "We're going to be f-f-friends with Malfoy and Snape." He started gasping for air as though the topic of befriending the snakes had a strong grasp on his throat; it was very overdramatic and due time that Sirius joined in.

"Will you calm down! You'll wake Ginny. Besides, who's idea was it to befriend them? I doubt it was you two."

"Too bloody right it wasn't our idea!" Sirius hollered, causing Ginny to stir some.

"The girls gave us an ultimatum." James said sullenly. "It was either we let them be friends with whomever they want, namely Malfoy and Snivellus, or no more hugs."

"I see. Well then you have a question to answer. What's more important? Your girlfriends, or your girlfriend's friends?" Remus looked at the two as they started to think.

"Er. Um…"

It was unbelievable how low their intelligence levels could get. "Come on! Are you seriously thinking about that? Wow, and to think you two call yourselves the great James Potter and Sirius Black. You're supposed to be _all about the ladies!_ I'm surprisingly disappointed in you."

By now Ginny was getting up from her comfortable position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's goin'on?" She focused in and saw the two boys standing there, and Remus still sitting at the desk where he had been when she first fell asleep.

Now that Ginny was awake, Remus had no trouble releasing his anger. "Well - my idiot friends here are upset because their darling girlfriends have decided to befriend two boys whom _they _don't necessarily get along with! Call me Moony, but I think it's more important to stick by the ones we care about, instead of moping about because the girls want to play chess with Malfoy and Snape!" Remus was livid. He couldn't believe their friends could be so selfish, then reality hit him – this was James Potter and Sirius Black. They cared nothing about anything, unless it involved the well being of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Malfoy and Snape? They're hanging out with them? Wow. That's something I never though I'd live to hear, but then again we did travel back in time. Hhmph, Hermione Granger hanging out with a Malfoy?"

"Yes! And if you'll give us the chance then we can tell you that we _are_ standing by our girlfriends! When we said that we have to be friends with those gits it was in essence that we wanted to keep them!"

"Oh." Remus looked down at his hands, it wasn't often that he yelled at his friends and maybe this time he did go over the top, seeming as he too didn't care for Malfoy and Snape. He could tolerate them, but he didn't want to end up in the same place as Hermione and Lily. "I'm sorry. It's very commendable what you're doing."

"_Really_ commendable. I wouldn't become friends with Malfoy, Draco _or _Lucius, even if my life depended on it."

"Can you talk to Hermione and Lily for us?" James asked with a hopeful smile.

"What happened to being commendable?" She asked this with a smirk that said 'you read my mind.' "I'm sorry guys, as much as I'd like to, it really isn't my place."

"Well-" Sirius started.

"Come on Pads, don't you think it might be nice to get the old group back together?" Remus asked with a tone of hope. He really didn't want to, but when it came down to friends, Remus could only do one thing – the right thing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Group? What group?" Ginny asked and she stood to join the conversation more closely. She sat on a chair next to Remus and asked, "were you friends with Malfoy and Snape?" The boys didn't say anything. Sirius had a scared look on his face, James bit his pinky nail, and Remus looked at the ceiling . There was obviously something they weren't telling her. "Oh my gosh! You were, weren't you?" The three boys mumbled affirmatives, and Ginny went on a rage. "WOW! How come you never told us? Does Lily know?"

"Believe us, it's not something we brag about. And I'm not really sure if she knows. If she doesn't I really would prefer her not know, so I haven't asked. If she does well then she obviously doesn't want me to know she knows." James parked himself on a chair, Sirius, as usual, followed suit.

"When was this?"

"Before school started." Remus said. "James, Peter, Sirius, Snape, Malfoy, and myself were brought up together. But I think, if I remember correctly it started with James and Malfoy. And then Snape and myself moved to the street about two months later – within the same week, and finally Peter moved there."

"What about Sirius?" Ginny asked, as she noticed he hadn't been mentioned.

Sirius looked down at the floor, before mumbling, "I lived at Grimmauld Place."

"Well, I know. I've been there. But… lived?"

"I don't live there anymore. I moved in with James and his folks."

"So you all live on the same street, and yet you didn't stay friends?"

"It's not hard! Malfoy and Snape moved to Malfoy Manor and Spinner's End. Besides, would you stay friends with them? I mean they're horrid." Sirius was not really in the mood for his friends to be sticking up for his _ex_-friends.

"I know they're mean, but was it really just them? I mean I don't want to pick sides, and if I did I'm pretty sure I'd be on yours, but they're being nice to the girls. So what happened?" The boys didn't answer. "Come on. Something must've happened!"

Remus exchanged glances with James and Sirius. One would groan, the other would grumble and eventually James sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He made himself comfortable, cleared his throat and continued. "About ten years ago, when I was seven, I moved to Carrowack Lane. It's a nice area-"

"And by nice he means better than Grimmauld Place." Sirius butted in.

"Gotcha."

"So yea it's nice, and while my parents were getting settled in and stuff, I decided to explore. I walked around the street, looked in windows, climbed trees, etc."

"As one does." Ginny said with an incredulous laugh.

"Exactly. Normal stuff." James said, not catching onto her sarcastic tone. "Well while I climbed this one fascinating tree, remind me to show it to you one day, I ran into someone."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You ran into someone? In a tree?"

"Yes." James looked at Ginny in confusion. He didn't have the foggiest idea as to why that would seem odd to someone.

"Well it's one way to go about things."

"Right, so, oh yeah- I'm in the tree and I meet Malfoy. We pretty much hit it off right away. It soon became a matter of Malfoy and myself being joined at the hip. He lived next door to me and we became more or less like brothers. Our mothers wouldn't even prepare supper without asking us if the other was going to be staying." He was becoming much more light hearted about the whole subject as if he were still in the same situation, and the group had never split. "About two months later the Snape family moved across the street. They were surprisingly very lively - a very happy bunch of people. Like Malfoy and myself, Snape was an only child – still is, and we were soon introduced. I remember the day we met very clearly. My mum had made pumpkin pasties and she was making my dad and I come with her to deliver them. When Eileen Snape opened the door it was a complete shocker! It was about mid-December when they moved in, and they were putting up decorations everywhere. They had just moved in for god's sake! Euch, it was really creepy. They were all dressed symmetrically – red jumpers, black trousers, ties the lot. Snape even had a Father Christmas hat on." This got him a quiet giggle from Ginny. "Ugh it was actually quite disgusting. Ornaments were flying all over the house. I strictly remember one house elf dropping one, and Mrs. Snape flipped her lid. 'ZOF! HOW MANY BLIMMEN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? BREAK ANOTHER ONE AND I'LL GIVE YOUT A HIDING SO BAD YOU'LL BEG ME TO GIVE YOU A SOCK!'" Ginny was in stitches as she listened to James mimic a very hysterical Mrs. Snape.

"You sound like my mother." She said in between laughs.

"Euch." Sirius shivered. "Mothers."

"Oh my gods, she was a piece of work!" James continued. "The whole family really was. Snape was rather quiet. He still is for that matter, now he just follows Malfoy around like his own damn kneezle. But seriously! They had Christmas carols playing that sounded like a bunch shrieking banchees and mistletoe that I almost got caught under with Mrs. Snape. Euch. The place was like Christmas pudding all around lively, wobbly and just plain full of shit!"

Ginny tried to control her laughing. "Wow. Snape? In red?"

"Oh yes! Believe it. Naturally my mother fell in love with the Snape family and she made sure to become great friends with Eileen, as Meredith Malfoy had done with her in the months before. Our fathers would go out for drinks. Our mothers would bake, and we boys were left to do as we please."

"A.K.A. wreak havoc on all of wizard-kind." Remus added.

"Precisely. Then Mooney came. The tamer of lions!"

"More like the tamer of uncontrollable seven-year-olds." Remus corrected.

"Wait, I thought he came during the same week as Snape."

"I did. I just didn't meet the boys for a few weeks." It took Ginny a few seconds to catch onto what he was talking about, but soon realized he was talking about his 'furry little problem.'

"Oh."

"So when I ran into Remus, I saw this macro black eye. I instantly wanted to be his friend and I knew Malfoy and Snape would want to be too! I mean come on! I'd never see a black eye before, let alone had I met a seven year old _with_ one. So then that cascaded. We were quite the little quartet. Malfoy, Snape, Remus and me. Yup, we walked around as if we owned the place –"

"Still do." Remus muttered.

"Well… yeah, but don't tell the girls." James said with a smirk causing Sirius and Ginny to stifle a laugh, and Remus to squint his eyes in disappointment. "Anyways, after about a month Peter moved on the street." His tone set a depressing mood throughout the whole group, and Ginny surprisingly more than most. As James looked down at his twiddling thumbs, kindling the anger within himself and trying to contain it, Sirius saw Ginny's reaction and asked her if she was okay.

"Peter's a bastard and a traitor, but you haven't even met the son of a bitch yet, unless he's threatened you in the future. Has he threatened you Ginny?"

By now James had looked up, and his face no longer held the look of anger, but concern. "Did he Ginny?" He repeated with a fatherly tone.

"Well not really. I mean it's somewhat complicated - actually it's not really complicated at all. You see Peter was my brother's rat for twelve years, and well back in my second year, or Ron, Harry and Hermione's third, we found out that Scabbers was in fact not Scabbers, but Peter. So even though I've never actually met him in person, technically yes I've met him." After hearing this tiny speech Remus made a tiny comment about having a Marauder's meeting after all of this had finished. Something about Scabbers, though Ginny had no idea what the Marauders wanted with him now.

"So… where was I? Oh yeah, so then Peter moved in. I've always been friends with Sirius, so he was round most of the time, and eventually he moved in. So that's how we became friends really. Now you have to understand that things weren't always exactly peachy. This was all about four years before Hogwarts so we were all around seven or eight, but about three years later, the year before we got our letters, Snape's parents were killed by _you-know-who._"

"Oh my goodness! That's terrible! But wait… I thought his parents fought by _you-know-who's_ side."

"Well that's what we thought when we lost touch with him. We thought that they were killed by aurors. It wasn't until last year when Lily told us that they were actually aurors themselves, and that they were spies. Then when _you-know-who_ found out he… well you know."

"Oh… so you continued to make his life a living hell?" Ginny crossed her arms in anger.

"Yeah we get it, we're bastards. Can I move on with the story now? Um… right, so after his parent's funeral, Snape's aunt or something took him away to Spinner's End, and we didn't see him until Hogwarts, and well he looked a little different."

"As in that's when he became all slimy and such?"

"Well he didn't get slimy until he was sorted into Slytherin, but the _and such_ definitely applies. You see we all thought he would be sorted into Gryffindor. He'd never shown any snake traits before so you can understand our shock. Then he started hanging around Malfoy, and_ that_ is when we started making it our goal to make his life, or rather their lives a living hell." Sirius had a small smirk on his face – that is until Ginny's glare reminded him of the illegitimate pain they had been causing them, namely Snape, until now.

Although annoyed, Ginny soon realized by Sirius' answer that they had yet to tell her of Malfoy's story, and by the sound of it, it deemed be a far more hefty and interesting tale than that of parents dying (though this thought did not merit any less sympathy towards Snape in Ginny's case). "James? What was so wrong with being Malfoy's friend? Weren't you still mates with him?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Sirius put in, resulting in Ginny shooting a harsh glare his way.

"Um, I think she wants the story Pads." Remus replied.

"Oh right, the story. James?"

James sighed and continued. "Well as you can imagine, Malfoy's story is a bit less, how do you say? Forgiving, eh?"

"What happened?"

"He turned against us. You see Malfoy's parents, well his dad, heard about a magic so powerful no one could over come it… there's a reason we have a class labeled DADA. At first Malfoy didn't want anything to do with his father's choices. He said he would do anything to stop his father's curse from taking him as well. But then one day, out of nowhere, he changed his mind. All of a sudden he didn't want anything to do with us. And then – then they moved to an unknown location. We know it's Malfoy Manor, because of the countless amount of times he's bragged about how big it is. On the first day of school I bumped into him, or should I say he pushed me out of the way. That was when we knew our friendship was pretty much done."

"Well maybe you can start over now." Ginny said hopefully.

"I doubt it love," Sirius said, "I highly doubt it."

Back in the Head's Common Room, the group had put away the game and sat themselves down on the sofa. They sat there plum tuckered out and without knowing, Hermione instantly rested her head on Lucius' shoulder. She meant nothing by it, if Severus or Ginny had been sitting there, she would have done the same thing, however she might not have reacted in the same way. "Jesus! Lucius! Your hair is so soft!"

"Um… thank you?" He didn't really know what to say, he knew he was good looking but no one had really talked about the texture of his hair before.

She giggled, "Can I put it in plaits?"

"Can you what?" He jumped at the painful sound of this, causing Hermione to jump as well. Her smile, however, soon returned.

Giggling again, she said, "Can I put it in plaits?"

"No you bloody well can't!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat, causing the girls to go into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Oh come on Lucius! It'll be fun!" Hermione was now on the floor on her knees begging the boy. 'Please!"

"NO!"

"Awe! Sirius never lets me touch his hair! I thought _you _would at least let me!" Now she was pouting and she knew by the look on his face that it was working.

Lucius' scowl was turning into a light hearted face. "Sirius doesn't let you?" Hermione shook her head and sniffed fraudulently. "Well then. If you must." He was extremely happy to exceed Sirius at something, whether or not it was getting his hair put in plaits. He knew that this would put Hermione and Sirius' relationship into demise somehow.

Hermione squealed with joy and walked on her knees over to the sofa where she plonked herself down. "Come over here then!" She had this massive smile on her face. Lucius skulked over to the spot on the floor in front of her and slowly sat down. He made sure to slouch and sit far from the sofa so she couldn't reach his hair. It wasn't until she pulled him back and placed her legs on either side that he smirked and felt more at ease. If playing with his hair wouldn't aggravate Sirius, the position of his girlfriend's body parts certainly would. And of course he would milk it even more.

"Care for a foot rub dearest?"

"Ooh yes please!" She said happily as he took her left foot in his hands.

"You have nicely coloured toe nails." He said as he stroked his thumb over a burgundy polished nail. Hermione just giggled.

Amongst all the commotion Lily and Severus had disappeared to her room, innocently of course. "You have a lovely room Lily."

She blushed as she turned to thank him. When she saw where he was she saw him looking at a picture of her mum with her as a baby. She found this slightly odd. She had always been friendly towards Severus, and he always tolerated her, but she never would have imagined him to be in her room and complimenting it nonetheless. She really had nothing to say, or rather she didn't know what to say. Usually their conversations consisted of 'are you okays?' and 'I'm fines,' but now it was different, now it was _really_ different.

"Is this you?" He asked with a desperation to kill the silence.

She came back into focus and saw that he was talking about the picture. "No it's my sister."

"Oh."

"Ha, I'm just joking! Do you honestly think I'd keep a picture of Petunia?"

"Who?"

"Petunia, my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Do you two not get along?"

"In a matter of speaking." She said walking over to where he was holding the picture. She took it out of his hand, polished the plate of glass, and sat on her bed with it in her hands. She looked at it with great concentration. It was a picture taken of Lily and her mum the day she was born. Lily lay on her tummy and her mum's head lay horizontally next to it. They both had huge smiles on their faces. "Actually, I think this picture explains it perfectly."

"How? You guys look so happy. Besides, what does you and your mum have anything to do with you and your sister's relationship?"

"It's the message that comes with the picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Here. Look closer." She handed it back to him and he saw that at the bottom of the sage green steel frame were the works 'I love you' engraved. He looked up at Lily with a horrified face. "My parents favour me so much, I want to smash that picture sometimes. When they found out I was a witch it became worse than ever. Sadly enough Petunia is much better than me at everything. I'm not bad myself, but I envy her skills. That's why I pride myself in my work here."

"Because she can't be better at it than you."

"Exactly. I know I shouldn't. I already get all the attention. I don't gloat about it. I just need it to know I _can_ be the best for once. If only my parents could see how great she actually is. Sometimes when I'm at home, at the dinner table I'll ask Petunia how she's doing at school. After she answers, I'll say I had trouble passing a similar class here at Hogwarts. I just need my mum and dad to know I'm not the best, she is, and she deserves the praise for her great accomplishments. She graduated top of her class you know."

"And they don't realize it at all?"

"Nope. They always say, _well it's about time Petunia._ Then they'll say to me that it's okay, I'm good at everything else. If only they knew. If only they would just open their sodding eyes, they'd see I'm not who they think I am, and Petunia really is."

"So is that why you two don't get along?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Petunia is my big sister. I love her so much, heck I would pay to be her! But she doesn't see that. She thinks that with every word that comes out of my mouth it's just a ploy to get mum and dad to praise me some more. Not to mention she hates magic."

"Hmm." Severus reached to put the picture back on the bedside table. "Did it ever occur to you she might be jealous?"

"I know she is! My parents might as well ignore her. It's like they're completely ignorant of her existence. I would hate to see how they treated her before I was born."

"Well that's all good to know, but I was talking about the fact that she might be jealous of you being a witch. Have you thought about that?"

Lily though about laughing at what he just said, but when she noticed Severus wasn't joking, she realized he might be right and odds were, he was. "Wow. All these years I just thought she thought I was a freak. Well maybe I deserve it. If I was dense enough not to see that she was jealous, then what makes me any different from my parents? I'm just like them, too caught up in myself to realize that she only envies me. And people think I'm nice?"

"Lily you are nice." Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on now. There's no reason to cry. You were saying you've tried to get your parents to notice her. That says a lot. Just because you misread the reason doesn't make you a bad person. We all make mistakes. Besides, you can still make it better."

"I doubt that. She's just gotten married, and Vernon flipped when she told him; almost called off the wedding. She hasn't spoken to me in two years. There's just no point."

He rubbed her back. "Well, don't be too hasty to make up your mind."

The walk to the Head's Common Room was generally silent, but conversation wasn't completely lax.

"Well why don't you just try being mates with them through the girls."

"Ginny! Stop. Sirius and I told the girls we'd be civilized with Malfoy and Snape, but beyond that we can't promise anything."

"But-"

"No buts Ginny. We didn't ditch them, they ditched us. We can't make their choices for them."

"Sorry – so you're saying you'd be willing to try again if they are?"

"No Ginny. We're saying what happens _is _what it is." Remus said. He saw her disappointed face and stopped her in her place. "Look Ginny, I admire your determination. Everyone deserves a second chance. I agree but friendships aren't built like that. They can't be forced. _Yes_ we are willing to try, but we don't want an obligated relationship. What we had as a group before those two split was a brotherhood. You can't rekindle that in one day."

"Well why the bloody hell not?"

"Hmm. Ginny you are a wonderfully persistent person – never lose that." Remus said with a chuckle. He always had a way to make a girl genuinely smile.

About a minute later they reached Lily and James' common room. "Wait! Stop! You three right here." Ginny had stopped right in front of the entryway. James, Sirius and Remus stopped dead in their path and pivoted on their heels to find a look on Ginny's face that terrified each one of them. It was the look their mothers gave them. "Now you listen to me. We have no idea what's going on in there. Remus and I haven't even been in there yet. Now you two have made a promise to you darling girlfriends, and my _very _good friends, so you are now going to promise me something. You are going to promise you're not going to scream, you're not going to yell, there will be no breaking up, no harassing their friends, and if you cry I _will_ tell everyone. Do you understand?" She waited for her victims to mumble their agreements. "Good. Now let's go inside and show Hermione and Lily that we love them and we will enjoy ourselves… dammit," and she stormed into the Head's Common Room.

**Well that's it… I hope you liked it! Well you know what to do, and if you don't… REVIEW!!!! Kisses! Dominique (Hpobsessor)**


	27. I Saw Her First

**Hey guys, I usually try and rotate my stories, but seeming as you guys seem to like this one so much and I have tons of fun writing it, I thought what the heck might as well continue (seeming as I did leave you hanging there a bit in the last chapter). So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**I Saw Her First**

The door to the common room clicked open, and Hermione looked up with a giggle as she continued to plait Lucius' hair. Ginny was standing in the doorway and she could see three dark heads behind her. Though she couldn't actually make out who they were, she knew it was Sirius, James and Remus.

"Meanwhile, I told him I couldn't –"Hermione nudged his side with her leg as she pulled her foot out of his grasp. He looked up at her to see what the problem was and she quickly motioned for him to look at the doorway with her eyes. When he saw who was standing in the passage he yanked his head away so his "plait" would fall from Hermione's grip.

"What is it?" Hermione could hear Sirius whining behind Ginny. "What's going on in there? Get out of my way! My girlfriend's in there!" He pushed his way through James, Remus and Ginny and stopped when he saw Lucius between Hermione's legs. "Ok, I promised no to yell, but right now my enemy or as my _girlfriend_ made it my _friend_ is pretty much lodged in between her legs. Now I'm sure there is a logical explanation, otherwise I'm sorry Ginny but I might just cry."

Hermione shoved Lucius out of the way as she stood up. "Of course there's an explanation!" She stood somewhat in front of Lucius, but Sirius could still see a portion of him.

"Well, would you mind informing me because- wait, is that- does he?" He was tilting his body to take a look-see at Malfoy. Hermione moved with his tilting body so he could see Lucius, but he soon stopped her. "No, no, no little lady. I walk in her and see the two of you closer than I'm allowed to be at the moment. I get to see this." It took a few good pushes and an actual poke in her side, her weak spot, for him to get her to move. "Ha! I don't believe it!"

"What's going on down there?" Lily asked wiping one last tear from her face. The two walked out of Lily's room and onto the balcony that looked onto the common room. Sirius was in stitches, and Hermione was standing in front of Lucius as if she was hiding him. Lily leaned over and asked Severus in a whisper, "Why is his hair in plaits?"

"You were there. She asked to do his hair. Do you honestly think he would say no?"

"He's you're friend."

"You fail to remember that he's yours' too," he said with a smirk.

James and Ginny couldn't really see what was so funny. She hadn't taken notice when she found the two, and now they were forced to stand back and wait for something to happen. James, however, found his own way to spice things up.

"Where's Lily and Snape?"

His intention really wasn't to break the peace, but he thought he at least deserved to know where the two "friends" were. "What?" Hermione asked twisting around to find they weren't in the room. "Oh my gosh I completely missed that." She was now in a somewhat inappropriate fit of giggles.

"They must have gotten bored with us." Lucius said.

"I don't bloody well care if they were so interested that they took sodding minutes! I want to know where they are!"

"I'm right here." Lily said from the balcony.

The five of them looked up to see where the voice had come from. They there saw Lily standing with Snape by her side. They looked like they had just come from her bedroom.

"What are you doing up there?" Hermione asked stopping her giggles.

"Yeah! And with him!" Sirius yelled.

James was speechless. He had nothing to say to her, or anyone for that matter, and so he left. He didn't make a scene about it, he just slid past Ginny and walked out into the corridors. Nobody really noticed. They were so fixated on the two people on the balcony. The tow people on the balcony, however, noticed – they noticed indubitably.

Lily made to run after him, but Severus stopped her. "I wouldn't. He's not really in the mood right now. Let him cool off." Everyone watched as Snape tried to keep his feelings for Lily inside, but no one moved, no one spoke. It _was _a baron wasteland.

Lily looked down at the hand on her arm. She heard what he was saying, and she knew what it meant. "No." She saw Severus' eyes drop in sorrow. "I'm sorry Severus. I like you, I do. You are so sweet to me; you're smart; I'd even say you're somewhat attractive. But I can't. James – he's my guy. I have to fight for him. If I let him cool off, I might never see him again. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

She pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "I am so happy you're my friend," she said as she held his head in her hands the way a grandmother does to her grandchild.

"But just friend."

"But just friend," she said softly.

"You should go." Lily smiled and ran down the steps to catch up with her guy – her James.

Severus slowly came down the steps. Everyone was silent. Hermione saw Sirius watch him, and she that the look in his eyes was not a look of detestation, but one of empathy. She didn't understand. He was looking at him as though they were friends. He looked genuinely sorry for the guy. Hermione did the only thing she could think of; she elbowed him in the stomach. He looked at her with the _what_ expression and she nodded her head in Severus' direction.

Severus planted himself on the sofa and let out a huge sigh while Hermione and Sirius were having a silent argument. It wasn't until she shoved him towards Severus that someone actually talked.

"Um… Sniv-Snape? Look we're really sorry. It just wasn't meant to be." The group including Sirius couldn't believe what just happened. Did Sirius just act civilized towards Snape? And what's more, was he actually speaking words of sympathy?

"Are you okay?" Snape asked, taking his head out of his hands.

"What? Yea! I'm fine, you just looked like you needed a fr-fr-" Hermione cleared her throat and Sirius sighed and finished, "Friend."

"Friend? You – a friend. That's the biggest load of bullocks I've heard in my lifetime."

"Severus," Hermione said sitting down, "you heard us before. You are going to be friends. I don't care how you do it, but you're going to and you going to enjoy it dammit."

"Fine, we're friends." Severus mumbled.

"_Great. _So wow eh? Lily kissed you on the cheek! Cor, gotta feel bad for her, eh?" Sirius said with a laugh of disgust. Hermione just reacted by hitting him over the backside of his head, and shockingly Severus let out a small laugh. "Ow! _What?"_

James ran the halls as if he were on a broom. '_How could she do this? She's supposed to be with me.'_ He rounded the corner and ran into someone he hadn't seen in a long, long time. Eliza Swath. James had dated Eliza back in his second year, only for a few weeks but she was quite the piece of work. "Eliza! Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Oh don't worry. How are you? You're looking pretty amazing." She had her hand wrapped around his bicep and was flirting already.

"Not now Eliza. I'm not in the mood." The truth was, he was really in no mood to do anything at all. Quite frankly he wanted to jump off a cliff, that is until he heard Lily coming down the hallway calling his name. "_Great._"

Lily got to the end of the hallway and found Eliza with her hands all over James. "James?"

James loved her with all his heart, but right now couldn't stand the sight of her. She had damaged him badly, and it was in his only nature to hurt her back. He grabbed Eliza and pressed his lips against hers. It disgusted him, but he didn't stop. About ten seconds later he parted from Eliza and looked at Lily with a glare that was soon wiped off his face.

Lily stood with her arms crossed. Her face was so angry. Not hurt angry, but 'I'm gonna castrate you' angry. Eliza looked at Lily and smirked before saying, "Wow!"

Lily put on a sarcastic smile. "Hm. Oh Eliza? You wouldn't mind I borrowed James here would you?"

"Uh- Sure?"

"But – " James attempted to protest.

"Just for a minute I promise." She would take no for an answer; she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall to a little nook.

"Why are we here?" James as with a harsh attitude.

"Because I want to be alone and uninterrupted." She snapped as she walked three times back and forth and waited. Finally a door appeared.

"How did you even know about this."

"Oh please. Head Girl and a Marauder's girlfriend, how do you expect me not to know? Now get in." James stormed into the room of requirement. "Sit." He sat. "Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good."

"Well."

"I'm sorry?"

"The correct grammar would be to listen to you well." He said cheekily, however, with no sign of smirking.

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm James."

"JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL HURT YOU SO BADLY YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!"

"Too late."

"I beg you're pardon?"

"You heard me. It's a bit late for that!"

"I see. Can I ask why?" She tried to keep her calm, because as usual she carried herself in such a way that suggested she knew how this would end up.

"Um… hello? I wasn't the one coming out of my bedroom with Snape. Sorry if the idea makes me want to vomit." He folded his arms and looked away from her. He didn't notice her advancing on him until he received the smack on the back of his head. "Owch-kibbible! What the ruddy hell was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"For being a completely ignorant git!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You are an asshole! You just promised me to think more of me, and when I happen to be talking about my FAMILY PROBLEMS with a FRIEND, you fly off the flippin rail and accuse me of cheating on you. And you know what? Severus does like me, and you know what else? He was willing to fight for me! But I said no. He is perfectly respectable and I said no, because- because-" She burst into tears. James stood up and walked over to the weeping girl. "Don't come near me. I said no- I said no because he told me to fight for you. He! _He _told me to fight for _you! _His arch fucking nemesis! Dammit, and I just ran out of there like, like, like I don't even know what! I took relationship advice from a boy who has liked me probably for years on end." She sat on a wooden chair and buried her head in her hands. "Why do I do this to people?"

"Because. You're you." He said simply.

"Hmmph."

"I'm serious! You claim people. You take them in your grasp without even knowing it. You took me, you took Snape, and now you've taken my friends. It doesn't matter that I saw you first, or you were nice to Snape first, or that maybe you just happened to hate my friends at first. The point is you capture people with your personality, and –"

"What did you just say?"

"You're personality?"

"No! You said you saw me first. Is that what I am? An object that people take for themselves as they please? I'm not a piece of meat you know!"

"That is not what I meant! I meant I liked you before Snape did!"

"How the hell do you know? I met Severus before I met you!"

"That's beside the – you met Snape before me? Since when?"

"Never mind." She sighed crossing her arms in frustration. "You were saying?"

"Yes. I was saying that Lily… you don't need to fight for me. I'm yours, I'll always be yours whether you want me or not. If you're married to Snape, which I sincerely hope you won't be, I'll still be yours. There is nothing you can do about it, sorry." He was being witty again; a good sign when it came down to James' moods. He pulled her from her seat, and pulled her close. "I left that room, because I was afraid you didn't want me to be yours. I was thinking of myself – guilty, but I can't help it when it comes down to you. You're my fire-whiskey, and we all know what I'm like without my fire-whiskey. When I saw you outside your bedroom with another guy, let alone it happened to be Snape, I saw our past fly past my eyes, and I left. I couldn't take it anymore, because if I stayed to watch him profess his love to you, I was afraid I wouldn't want to be yours anymore."

"Well it's a good thing you left then."

"I agree." He said pulling her into a sweet, savory kiss. It was long awaited, and both girl and boy failed to realize how they had both broken the rules. Now it was only a matter of time to see who would point it out first.

"James?" Lily asked after taking a breath. "James. James. Stop."

"Why?"

"Sit down."

"Okay." He sat and gave her an extremely quizzical eye. "What?"

"You are in so much trouble!" Suddenly her attitude had gone from weak at the knees Lily to a raging ball of red hair.

"What? Why? I thought we just did that!"

"Kissing Eliza Swath?"

"What?"

"Don't what me! I saw you, hell you did it right in front of me dammit!"

"Yea, about that… you see the thing is…"

"Wait stop. I don't want to know. I don't want to hear any reason for it." She yelled, but then somehow put a smirk on. "You know what? I think I'm going to talk to Severus."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you know… I think I might have left him a bit short."

James ran to the door and blocked her way out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Evans. There is no way you are going anywhere near that boy without me within a five foot radius- at least!"

"Hmm… is that an order? Do I hear Mr. James Potter telling me what to do after I just caught him kissing another girl? That pretty much sounds like –"

"FINE! I'm sorry! I did it because I was jealous as hell!"

"I told you I don't want to know!"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me that you'll never ever set your eyes on another girl again! Oh and if you ever so much as think of kissing a girl who doesn't have my sensational qualities then you're manhood will be mine as quick as you can whip it out and –"

"Alright I get it! No kissing anyone but you and-" Lily quickly slapped him over the head. "What? I was going to say my mother!"

"Just as well too." She giggled. "Now let me pass." James got out of the way and let his girl pass. They walked hand in hand for about a minute before Lily broke the silence. "So what's this about you seeing me first?" James didn't say anything. "Come on I know what you said back there wasn't completely true! What did you really mean?"

Lily and James walked back into the common room where Sirius, Hermione, Ginny, Lucius, Remus and Snape sat around the fire pit in the center of the room. James saw Snape sitting in between Sirius and Lucius and Lily noticed the muscles in his hand grow tense. She moved in to whisper, "calm down, it's going to be okay. You can do it." James took a deep breath and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to see Lily and James hand in hand. "Um…I-I- I um…" He looked over at Lily and she nodded her head for him to just go ahead an talk already. "I was just hoping you guys could forgive me. Especially you Sniv-Snape. I'm sorry for the way I reacted before and I want you to know that I respect your friendship and will do my best to regain you fr-frienship as well."

Lily kissed him on the cheek to congratulate him on a job well done, and she once again felt him tense up, only this time she knew it was for a good reason.

"Wow… Prongs… did you just apologize? What is that – like twice in two hours? You're having a good day!" He had his devious smirk on his face, but it was soon wiped off with a whack in the stomach from Hermione. "Well it is! I mean apart from walking in here to see your girlfriend with Snape, twice, and then almost breaking up with her, and her kissing him on the cheek and –" Once again receiving a smack from Hermione, he rubbed his sore spot. "What… I'm telling the truth!"

"You kissed him on the cheek?"

"Yes. And you kissed Eliza Swath! With tongue! You have no reason to be mad. I was honestly thanking him for being so understanding." She let go of his hand and went to sit with the others – arms crossed of course.

"Whoa! You kissed Eliza Swath?" Sirius asked remarkably.

"With tongue?" Lucius added even more curiously.

"Yup. Right in front of me too. I mean I was standing a good two feet away, but you know what mum says when you sit too close to the telly." Everyone, except Hermione and Severus stared at her with confusion in their eyes. "You get sore eyes? Wow, doesn't anyone pay attention in muggle studies? When you sit to close to the television you get sore eyes! I was standing two feet away but- oh never mind, I was being sarcastic!"

"Ooh!" They all bellowed together.

"Wow! Right in front of her Prongs? That's a bit heartless, not to mention not a very logical move on your part."

"Shut up! I get it, I'm a prick! She already threatened me, I won't do it again, besides… it's not like I liked it!"

"Really?" Sirius asked in complete shock, and once again receiving a smack over the head from Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked also crossing her arms.

"Nothing!"

"Oh come on! We all know Black and Eliza hooked it up in our second year," Lucius said smugly, knowing exactly what he had just done.

"But that was when I dated her." James said.

"Whoo! Seems like a good time to take a trip to the WC! Remus? Care to join me?"

"Um… no thanks. I'll do a lot for you mate, but you have to go to the loo by yourself."

"Uh, uh, uh. Nobody's going anywhere! Did you date Eliza behind my back."

"Oh not only behind your back, but at the same time!" Lucius was getting a real kick out of this, and surprisingly so was Lily and Hermione.

"WHAT?"

"Now James. Calm down. Besides it doesn't matter does it?" Lily had that look in her eyes; the one that said, remember the conversation we just had?

Suddenly James's eyes grew wider. "No! Of course not."

"Good."

He walked over to join the group and sat on the floor in front of the fire while mumbling something to himself.

"What was that mate?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, do tell us!" Lily said with a smirk. She knew what this was doing to his ego and quite frankly she really didn't care. For once she was one-up on him.

"I said… I saw her first!"

"Hmm… so we're back to that are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Well – while I was in the room of requirement –"

"WHAT?" Sirius and James yelled.

"You told her about that?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Oh shut it, I already knew about it."

"Oh great! And now Hermione knows about it too."

"Excuse me… but I already knew about it."

"Me too!" Ginny said with a cheeky smile.

"Great… let's just tell the whole bloody school, why don't we." Sirius said annoyed.

"Shut up Black." Hermione said hitting him for yet another time.

"WILL YOU STOP BLOODY HITTING ME!"

Hermione giggled. "No. Now shut your face, I want to hear the story."

Lily began again. "So I was yelling at James in the room of requirement."

"Excuse me."

"Ugh what?"

Snape moved back in his seat. "Sorry!"

"Oh no. Severus I'm sorry, I thought it was James again."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Ignoring her boyfriend she asked Severus what the matter was. "I was just wondering, maybe, well now that everyone knows, maybe you could fill us in on what the hell the room of requirement is."

"Oh sure!"

"Uh- I don't think so!" James spurted out.

"Shove it Potter. The room or requirement is basically a secret room, but when you stand in front of it you have to actually think of the room you want to appear and there's all this mumbo jumbo about what you have to do to actually enter. We'll take you there one day." _Hmmph_, was all they heard come out of James' mouth. "Anyways… so I was yelling at him in there and he made up all this sappy shit about how he needed me and such-"

"Excuse me! But that was not sappy shit… it was the truth thank you very much!"

"And I loved every bit of it I swear. But anyways he was talking about Severus liking me-"

"Ha, that's an understatement." Sirius muttered.

Severus went completely red. "Severus don't listen to them. I think it's sweet." Then turning to James and Sirius, "As for you two… say another degrading word and I'll silence you both for the rest of the week- and I'm not talking about a silencing charm. Right- so… oh- so he was talking about that, and he started talking all this kafuffle about how he saw me before Severus."

"WHAT!"

"That was my reaction. And now he's going on moping about how he saw Eliza first. Jeeze!"

"And?" Lucius asked.

"And what?"

"Who did see her first?"

"Lucius!" Hermione laughed. "Don't. I don't think Lily and I want to hear James and Sirius talk about their exes."

"Ha! I wasn't talking about Eliza! We've all had our goes with her. I'm talking about Lily, James, and Sev here."

"What?" The three of them yelled simultaneously.

"You heard me. Lily? Who did you meet first."

"Um…"

"Lily?" James approached her on his knees. "It was me right? I mean you met Remus first, but he introduced me to you first – right? Right?"

"Um… Remus?"

"Oh no darling. You're on your own."

"Are you Serious?"

"No I am!"

"Black isn't that a bit old." Snape asked frustratingly.

"I'll never get old."

"Hold it! Are you saying you met Snape here before you met me?"

"Maybe."

"Well. That's great."

"I'm pretty sure he saw me first."

"Well I liked you first!"

"That can't be true." Severus butt in.

"Oh and how could you possibly prove that?" James snapped.

Lily slid onto the ground to sit in James' lap. "James hon. Now um… don't flip or anything, but when Severus and I first met… he took me out for ice cream."

"So! That means nothing."

"Well the fact that when he bought me the ice cream he asked me to be his girlfriend might." Everyone except James and Severus burst into laughter.

"What? You were ten years old!"

"It was puppy love!" Lily defended.

"What did you say?" Hermione giggled.

"Huh?"

"Did you say yes or no?"

"No of course!" James answered for her.

"Actually –"

"I don't believe this! So you're saying your first boyfriend was Snivellus! At ten years old!"

"Oh come off your high horse Potter, you're just jealous because I saw her first." Snape said smirking.

"Don't talk to me right now, Snape."

"James!" Lily said getting off his lap and returning to the sofa.

"Well- sorry Snape, no offence, I mean it's just a bit hard to believe! I mean what are you going to tell me next? That you were her first kiss too!" James was now laughing at himself in pity.

"Well I don't know if I was her first."

"NO! You were ten years old!"

"Actually we were twelve." By now Lily had crawled up into a ball and buried her head in her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh…and Prongs gets hoodwinked." Sirius bellowed playing announcer.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled. He turned to face Lily on the sofa and saw her covering her face. "Lily? This can't be true. This is all a joke right? Haha very funny, you finally got me! Congratulations, you finally duped James! Ha, right? Right?" Lilly looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "You can't be Sirius."

"I'm sorry James, but Severus was my first boyfriend, and technically if you don't count Sammy Hutchkiss in playschool, he was my first kiss."

James sank into the back of the chair he was leaning against. "Hey Potter! Look at it this way, at least now you know why she wouldn't go out with you all those years." Lucius had Remus, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius in stitches.

"All those years?"

"NO! No, I swear, we broke up in our third year."

"Well she broke up with me." Severus added sadly.

"And for a reason too!" Lily defended herself.

"Oh pray tell… I'm dying to know why you dumped your beloved Snapey-poo."

"Ugh." Snape grunted in disgust.

"First off, don't call him that. Second off, if you can't figure that out for yourself, than you really are a prick."

"Um… ding dong! James! Is anyone home?" Sirius roared as he spoke into his fist- his pretend mike. "Uh- you! Duh! Everyone could tell she liked you!"

"Yea, she also happened to like grease-ball here too."

"James! That's enough! I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd act this way! Now stop!"

"Well you could have told us when you were ten! Gods this is so ridiculous!"

"Actually, that might be my fault." Severus interjected.

"Uh yea! You haven't figured that out yet?" James hollered.

"No. I told her not to say anything to you."

"Why? I was your best mate!"

"Exactly! Even if I did break it off with her for you, you'd still ditch me! As big of a grease-ball as I may seem, I don't do that to people."

"Oh yea? What do call –"

"JAMES! ENOUGH!" Lily yelled. "That's quite enough. Severus was my first boyfriend and first kiss, but need I remind you whom I'm kissing now?" James was completely silent. "Yea, I thought so… now shut up, and come sit next to me." James grumbled as he picked his body off the ground and sat next to his girlfriend. "What was that dear?"

"I said I still say I saw you first!"

"You think whatever you want babe." Lily said in an extremely sarcastic reassuring way.

"OKAY! Well then, now that that's done. What else is going on? Anything new?"

"Oh… the bet's off." James said plainly as though it were some everyday piece of news.

"THANK MERLIN!" Sirius yelled.

**Right… so is the bet really over? I know I want it to be over as much as you do, but life's not all fun and games now. Well that was quite a bit of typing that I just did in about 45 minutes. Argh my fingers hurt. Um… I hope you like it, please please please review!!!! Love you! Dominique (HPObsessor)**


	28. letter to the readers

**Hey guys, I know I'm not supposed to post these, but this is very important! So I've decided I'm going to completely reboot this story. It's going in the direction I want it to go, but I have decided to do it completely differently. I've got it all mapped out and have even started the first few chapters. I'm going to keep this story up because I just got a new computer and stupidly forgot to save all my chapters and stories to my USB chip (smacks self over the back of the head). My question to all you reviewers is do you want me to work on it some more until I take this version off, or do you want me to post it even though this version is still up? Review with replies… it's all up to you. Thanks! HPObsessor (Dominique)**


	29. letter to the readers 2

**Hey guys… I know I know I'm not supposed to do this, but blame the people who asked me to! Haha. Anyways… the majority of people who replied said I should post it and keep this one up for people who want to compare or whatever. Um… so I've decided to do that. This version will stay posted for the time being but will not be updated. I will be posting the first chappie of the new version within the next week. I'm still revising it. I hope you're all okay with this decision… if not sorry! Really really sorry! Umm… well that's it. Please still read it! I love you all! Kisses! Dominique (HPObsessor)**


	30. letter to the readers 3

For all you people who wanted to know when I would post the first chapter of the revamped version… it's up! Please read it. The first chapter is always awkward, but please have faith. It's going to be amazing! I can feel it! Enjoy!


End file.
